How Many Ways
by American Wings
Summary: COMPLETE...Hermione is skeptical of Ron's love and presents him with a challenge to prove it to her...post Hogwarts
1. Reports and Roses

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter . . . although I wish I did! I am not attempting to make a profit . . . please don't sue me!  
  
A/N Hey everyone.had a bit of trouble getting this up. This is my first story so I wasn't sure how the posting/editing worked but with the help of my friend Tears from the Moon, and my other friend Jedi Cosmos, I figured it out! Thanks girls! Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this . . . and please review. I pretty much have a plan for the story, you'll see.  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione and Ron have gotten together again four years after graduation, but Hermione is skeptical about Ron's "love" for her . . . she doesn't see how it can be "love" this early in a relationship. What's a girl to do? Why, present the boy with a challenge of course.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Reports and Roses  
  
By Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione sat at her desk rummaging through papers hurriedly, brow furrowed, and concentrating hard on her task. Papers were all over the room and it looked a complete mess. She was looking for an item of utmost importance and she did not notice a tall, red-haired man standing at the door until he cleared his throat.  
  
"Mione? What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "Ron! You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm, uh, looking for something." She sighed and he came over to her.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" His voice expressed concern and he looked at her longingly, before breaking out into a lop-sided grin, "'cause the sooner you get finished, the sooner we can go on our date."  
  
Hermione giggled, "What, our mighty Auror wants to do some desk work? This should be interesting." She winked at him as he threw his arms up in protest.  
  
"Hey! I can be organized. I can work hard. That's not fair!" Ron stood with a frown on his face and folded his arms, "Fine, if you don't want me, I'll just leave."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Of course you can help. I'm almost done. I just need to find the report I wrote for Mr. Cummings." Mr. Cummings was the replacement for Mr. Crouch, hired soon after the Triwizard Tournament. He was less strict than Mr. Crouch, and he loved to have fun, but still liked to keep his offices in proper order and stressed punctuality. Percy had been peeved by the replacement because Mr. Cummings was much more human and his personality flaws were more prevalent, such as his tendency for cursing and his inability to stay in a relationship, but on the whole Mr. Cummings made the Department for International Wizard Relations a more lively and entertaining atmosphere. Percy, of course, went to work for the Minister of Magic; however, following the announcement of Voldemort's return, Percy returned to the Department of International Wizard Relations and was promoted.  
  
Hermione had joined the department five months after graduating from Hogwarts and loved her job. Her skill and hard work had been recognized by Mr. Cummings immediately and she was promoted to a position under him in which she worked with Percy. Ron had gone to the Auror Academy and had worked hard for a couple years on a series of missions dedicated to capturing the last of the Death Eaters after the fall of Voldemort at the end of their seventh year, but now he was back in London for the majority of the time, as most of the Death Eaters had been taken into custody. Ron and Hermione had begun dating in the middle of their 6th year at Hogwarts, but their relationship was put on hold when they graduated as they took their separate paths. However, now four years later, they had gotten back together again, as Harry had always assumed they would. Sure, they had both tried dating other people, but there was something about one another which made the other people seem, well, dull. They each knew how to liven each other's day and make the other happy, and though they still frequently fought and bickered, they always made up and understood one another better than they understood anyone else, except perhaps Harry.  
  
Ron smiled, "Right, then. What can I do?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I'm really not quite sure. See, it's supposed to be in this drawer but I haven't been able to find it and you don't know what it looks like."  
  
"Well, then, I'll just have to clean up this place while you search! Carry on." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked through her desk once more while Ron took out his wand and muttered organizing charms to put the papers in stacks and cleaning charms so that all the trash ended up in her trash can. She was just about to give up hope when Ron called her over to her file cabinet.  
  
"Mione, there seems to be an important looking folder on top of this file cabinet which says 'Mr. Cummings.' Is that what you were looking for?"  
  
Hermione dashed over to the cabinet, and sure enough, her report was in the folder. Breathing a sigh of relief, she kissed Ron on the cheek and took out the report.  
  
"Thank you so much! Oh, I've been looking for almost an hour! I wonder how it got up there. Oh well; I must have sent it up there when I was organizing all these papers, before I destroyed them again looking for that report. I'll just take this to his office and then we'll be going."  
  
Ron smiled contentedly, "Great." He leaned down to kiss her, "Mione, have I ever told you I love you?"  
  
She smiled, "Only about a thousand times!" She then pulled away, leaving him looking dejected, "One second, Ron. We have all evening!" Hermione placed the report in Mr. Cummings' mailbox and then came back to her office. Muttering a spell to turn off the lights and then another to lock the office, she took Ron's outstretched hand and they walked downstairs and Apparated to her apartment.  
  
Ron sat in her kitchen while she went to her room to get changed. She had ironed her clothes for the date that morning and set them on her bed to that she would not have to take long to get ready, but she had not expected him to show up at her office; she had not expected him to show up until 7:00! And it was 6:30! He had arrived at her office at 5:45. Well, she didn't have time for a shower but she did take enough time to make herself look as she wanted to look - made up, but natural, and casual. After all, it was just a casual dinner. Nothing to be worried about - Ron was her best friend! Then why did she have butterflies in her stomach? No time to worry, best not to keep Ron waiting! She put her hair up in a clip to keep it off her shoulders, as it was fairly warm outside. She was wearing a long flowery pink skirt and a light pink top which matched the color of the skirt perfectly, while maintaining her modesty. She had put on little pink earrings and some make up, but not enough to look like a porcelain doll. Finally satisfied with how she looked, she picked up her purse and made her way downstairs. It was 6:45. Ron had begun to get fidgety, but he smiled when he saw her.  
  
"You look beautiful. Oh, I got you this," he said as he handed her a single pink rose. She turned the same color as the rose, and kissed him again on the cheek before finding a vase to put the rose in. He then extended his arm to her for the second time that evening and she accepted it. They Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron and then walked into Diagon Alley, stopping at a small café called Il Fiore Rosso, which was owned by a family of Italian wizards.  
  
"This is where I made the reservation, Hermione. Is it okay?" Ron asked her apprehensively. He had no idea whether or not she liked Italian food.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes, Ron, this is lovely. I really enjoy Italian food, and I have heard that this restaurant is one of the best in the alley. Shall we?"  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, right this way, m'lady." Hermione giggled and walked with him inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
SO.what did you think??? Please review, review, review!!! Hermione's challenge will either come up in chapter 2 or 3! Not sure yet! Thanks! 


	2. To Prove Your Love

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not, and never shall, own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it . . . JKR does. *sniff* But I love to play around on her playground. I am not attempting to make a profit, I am just addicted to writing, and fanfic is fun. The only thing I possibly own is Il Fiore Rosso (and even that isn't totally mine! My friend had to help me with the translation as I speak no Italian and he is fluent. It means "The Red Flower" by the way.).  
  
Tears from the Moon and Jedi Cosmos: You girls are great! You both made my day!  
  
Jedi Cosmos: don't worry bout Super Frau. Haha.I get my best writing impulses in her class. I should show you my notes some time. There's German grammar (ick) and then there are more pleasant surprises. I'll bring this to school, of course (haha, gotta show Christy), but I'm glad you are reading it here too. As for credibility, I've noticed that too and it sort of ticked me off - one of the reasons I decided to write something! And I'm glad that you are reading some R/H. They really are perfect for one another.  
  
Tears from the Moon: You WERE the first to review! Yay! Not even my little sister reviewed, LOL, and I know she read it. I'm going to say it again - thank you! You made me feel so awesome today! I'm probably sounding like a broken record here, but it's the honest truth! And I'm loving "If I Knew What to Say!" Keep it going! Your constructive criticism has really helped me! Yes, it's cool how you can meet people through fan fiction. Ok! Enough! On to the story.  
  
Chelsea: Glad you liked the story. Enjoy this chapter too! Let me know if you post anything.  
  
THANKS ALSO to all of my friends at school for putting up with me asking you to read what I've written all the time and for affirming me when I'm feeling down. Ya'll are the coolest! (yes, Alyx, this is me thanking you for your suggestions . . . I DO appreciate them!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
See first chapter for summary.  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 2: To Prove Your Love  
  
By: Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron held the door for Hermione and she walked inside, followed soon by him. The restaurant must have had a charm placed upon it because it was much larger inside than it looked to be outside; then again, this didn't surprise Hermione. The outside of the building had looked very much like the other shops in Diagon Alley, with a sign over the door bearing its name. The only distinguishing features were vines snaking around the stone walls of the café façade on which many small red flowers were growing. The inside, however, looked like an Italian café rather than the other English pubs along the alley. All around the restaurant were vases of many kinds of red flowers. Red candles burned at each table on top of deep red colored tablecloths. Hallways went in all directions from the main lobby - Ron told Hermione that one led to a family area, and another was a pub serving Italian drinks, while another was for general dining, and yet another which could be rented for parties. The setting made Hermione feel warm and at ease, or maybe that was just Ron holding her hand. . .  
  
Ron strolled over to the desk and spoke with the host, who smiled warmly at Hermione and led them down the hallway towards general dining. When they reached the table, Ron pulled out the chair for Hermione and she sat while he walked around to the other side of the table. The host handed them their menus, bowed, and returned to the entrance hall. Hermione looked around her at the room. It was relatively small, but still spacious. Candles were lit on each table and other candles floated by the walls of the room. A charmed piano and violin played music off to the side, giving the room a romantic yet still casual atmosphere. When she returned her eyes to the table she noticed Ron staring at her.  
  
"Ron, why are you staring at me?" she asked giggling. Ron looked down quickly and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Sorry, Mione. It's just that I've missed you - I never expected to be gone that long! It's part of the job I guess. You look so beautiful tonight; I just can't believe that I'm finally having a dinner date with the one person I've been dreaming of these four years and not another girl."  
  
This surprised Hermione, and although she didn't show it, she was a bit apprehensive at these words. He had been dreaming of her for four years? When they broke up they had promised each other that they would see other people, or rather, now that she looked back on the event, Hermione had made Ron promise that he would see other girls. And he had - she remembered Harry telling her about a few of them, but Ron always came up with something wrong about each of them. They didn't laugh enough, they were too giggly, they were clingy, they weren't intelligent, they talked too much, they didn't talk enough, and so on. Ron had never really let her go, had always measured other girls by her and if they weren't similar enough he didn't go out with them again. Hermione laughed inside her head and thought *Maybe that's why he never had a long relationship. I'm not exactly a normal kind of girl. But what's normal?* Bringing her mind back to the table, Hermione noticed that Ron was giving her a weird look.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione? You've been staring into space for a good three minutes! What were you thinking about? I've said your name five times!" Ron exclaimed, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ron. I was just thinking about Hogwarts," Hermione replied, which was true; after all, she had been thinking about their relationship there and what had become of it.  
  
"Oh, I see. You had a quizzical expression on your face, though. Like when you are trying to figure something out, or when you don't know what to make of a situation."  
  
Hermione racked her brain to come up with a quick response, "Don't worry. It's nothing. Let's look at our menus, shall we?" She then opened her menu to look at the pasta selections. Ron shook his head and did the same. A few minutes later a relatively short man came over to their table to take their order. He was young and had dark hair and dark eyes; Hermione assumed that he must be one of the sons of the owner of the café. He was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt, but also deep red colored wizards' robes the same color as the tablecloths.  
  
"Buona sera, good evening. My name is Antonio and I will be your server this evening. May I start you off with some wine from our house selection? My family has been growing grapes in the fields of Tuscany for centuries and we use only the purest grapes to make our wine, with a magical touch of course. Or would you perhaps prefer some water with lemon? What would you like, miss?" the man said as he turned to Hermione, pen poised to write on the paper.  
  
"Acqua con il limone, per favore. Grazie," Hermione said casually as Ron and Antonio stared at her in amazement.  
  
"You speak Italian, Mione?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. My mum's grandparents were Italian and she spent some of her childhood in Italy. She taught me how to speak Italian when I was little. Anyway, do you want any wine? I'll drink a little if you want." Hermione offered to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Um, could we have the house wine, sir?" Ron asked, a bit bewildered by the fact that his girlfriend spoke Italian.  
  
"Of course, sir. Would you like water with lemon as well?" Antonio asked, winking at Hermione. Ron nodded and Antonio returned to the kitchen with their order. Ron and Hermione studied the menu for a few more moments until they had decided what to eat, which they told Antonio after he brought their drinks.  
  
They spoke of work and Ron told Hermione about a few of his latest projects, though none of them were as exciting as his missions from the past three years after his graduation from the Auror Academy. Hermione remembered that day well. The academy was in Northern Scotland and the entire Weasley clan had turned out for Ron's graduation, plus Harry, Hermione, and Remus. The Hogwarts professors were all busy so they were unable to attend the event, but Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid had all sent their best. It was a long, yet lovely, ceremony and the family had celebrated afterwards with a large dinner at the Burrow. By the end of the night, all were stuffed of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and full of good spirits.  
  
The dinner at Il Fiore Rosso was delicious and Hermione was glad that Ron had picked the Italian café for their date. Throughout the evening Ron became more and more cheerful and Hermione noticed him staring at her many more times than the first when they had just sat. After dessert, which was a bowl of Italian ice, Ron leaned towards Hermione and took her hand gently.  
  
"Hermione, I've honestly missed you so much. I'm so happy we're back together again. I love you."  
  
It was at this point that Hermione cracked, "Um, Ron? Don't you think it's a bit early for love? I mean, we just got together again two weeks ago when you came back into town. I know we've known each other since we were eleven, but be reasonable. No one falls in true love in two weeks. No one."  
  
Ron gaped at her, "Of course no one falls in love in two weeks, Mione! I've been in love with you for four years! Four years! I realized I loved you after we broke up, but I knew you wouldn't have me back just yet. You needed time to see other people, and I respect that. I was too busy anyway. But take me back, please. Believe me - I really do love you!"  
  
Hermione was bewildered, "Are you sure about that, Ron? You really do love me?"  
  
Ron nodded emphatically, "Yes. I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well, actions speak louder than words. You are going to have to prove that to me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Did you like it? I hope so.leave a review please! Thanks!  
  
~Americanangel 


	3. I Challenge You

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Ron and Hermione or any aspect of the Harry Potter series, JKR and Warner Bros. do.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. Here is the next chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Summary in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ I Challenge You  
  
By: Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron's face fell, "Prove it to you?! How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked down at the empty dessert bowl, "I don't know, Ron, but I'll know when you do. I challenge you to prove it to me, however, without touching me. No kissing, or anything more. These are your rules. True love has nothing to do with physical contact - it is a thing of the heart."  
  
A smile played on Ron's lips, "A challenge, eh? To prove to you how much I love you? You're on. One thing - can I still hold your hand, or give you a hug?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She had said no physical contact, but the honest truth was that she didn't think she could go without his touch on her hand; she would miss it too much. However, this would test her as well. If she could refrain from physical contact and still fall in love with a man who *supposedly* loved her, wouldn't that be an even better test of their love? Or a compromise; hands were okay, but hugs were off limits. They still had to appear to be a couple, after all.  
  
"No, Ron, no hugs. Hands, however, are okay. We need to still look like a couple, you know, or people might get the wrong impression," Hermione replied, cracking a small smile at her boyfriend.  
  
Ron laughed, "I see, so it's all for other people? Are you sure it's not because you can't stand to not have me touch your hand?" He winked at her, causing a blush to cross her cheeks.  
  
"Ron! No! Well, yes, I guess, maybe, but only a little bit!" Hermione said, stumbling a bit over her response to the question she did not anticipate him asking. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, only to pull away again when she gave him a look.  
  
"Ah, right, sorry. Okay, I can do this. I can. So wait, what am I supposed to do?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Like I said before, Ron, I don't know. All I know is that when you finally *do* it, I will definitely know."  
  
Ron gave her a mysterious smile, "So, I can do anything? As long as it somehow proves my love to you, and stays within the rules you have so graciously laid out for me?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Yes, as long as it is within the rules; but be reasonable. I mean, common sense should dictate other rules, even if they are unspoken." She wondered what was going through his head at that moment, and her mind raced from thought to thought of all the possibilities. It was insane! There were so many things he could be thinking.  
  
Ron nodded, "Right, okay, so I should check with my mum or Ginny first before I do something just to make sure I'm not breaking any common sense rules?"  
  
Hermione laughed out loud, "If you wish, then so be it. I'm sure you could ask Harry, even. He has common sense." She laughed inwardly as she baited him, waiting for his reaction, and she was not disappointed.  
  
Ron's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to protest, "Hermione! I'm hurt! You are telling me that my best friend has more common sense than me! This is new, I can't believe you are saying this," he said and folded his arms, giving Hermione his best hurt expression.  
  
Hermione was not one to crack too quickly. "Well, he does," she retorted.  
  
Ron glared at her, "I have just as much common sense as the next chap. Give me a break here!"  
  
Hermione laughed again, "Okay, Ron, I admit. You have some common sense. Some. Not common sense. Just some common sense." She winked at him and he nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Thank you; even though I was still shot down by your last statement, you did say that I had common sense. So, I'll just check with Mum and Ginny then and make sure what I am going to do is okay, or maybe I'll check with Harry. . ."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine. Shall we?" she said gesturing towards the door. "We've been here a while, and I should be getting home. I have to be at work early for an 8 AM meeting tomorrow, and I'm sure our mighty Auror needs his rest."  
  
Ron laughed and replied, "Yes, of course. We all need our rest." He then stood and Hermione stood as well. He helped her with her coat and then took her hand as they walked out of the room and to the front hallway. The host nodded at Ron and he walked over to talk with him. Hermione heard snatches of the conversation; Ron was telling him to owl the bill to his house and he would send it back with the appropriate amount. The host nodded and Ron led Hermione outside into the warm early September air. They strolled in Diagon Alley looking in all the windows of the closed shops at the merchandise therein until it finally got dark and cool. Afterwards they Apparated to the door of Hermione's apartment, where Ron was slightly uncomfortable because he realized he couldn't give his girlfriend a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Erm, goodnight Mione. I'd give you a kiss, but, well, I can't. I will see you tomorrow, however; I promise," Ron said, gazing into her eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Goodnight, Ron." Just before she turned to enter her apartment, he got a perfect idea and blew her a kiss. Hermione laughed, but she realized that this wasn't physical contact and thought *very clever of you, Ron. Very clever indeed.* Ron stood smiling outside the door for a full two minutes after she went inside just thinking about what had happened, before he Apparated to the apartment he shared with Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione locked her door and went straight to get ready for bed. She was exhausted from the long day of finishing her report, cleaning her office, losing the report, turning the office upside down again, and then going out with Ron, which had been the highlight. First she put a Muggle CD in her Muggle radio and CD player which she had kept when she moved out of her parents' home. She had, however, enchanted a CD so that it would hold all the songs she liked and then put the player on random so she wouldn't know which of the hundreds of possible songs it would play. Music was something she enjoyed, and she listened whenever she was doing a routine activity. Slowly she took off her clothes and drew a bath, soaking in the warm water and bubbles. She loved taking bubble baths; they always calmed her and helped her think about the day. Finally, she stood and dried herself before slipping on a nightgown and climbing into bed between her soft covers, making sure to set her alarm clock beforehand. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep and dreaming about none other than Ronald Weasley.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron opened the door to the apartment and yelled, "Harry! I'm back!" He heard the "fellyvision" on in the other room and figured Harry was back from his date and watching one of the programs in the little box. Ron had never quite understood its purpose, but Harry liked it for some reason, so he had consented to its purchase. He went to his room and changed into sleep pants and a shirt and came back to the living room.  
  
"Hey there, Ron," Harry said sleepily, "How was your date with Hermione?"  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Awesome, mate. She is so wonderful; I have to tell you about something though. Something big."  
  
Harry's green eyes looked at him through his glasses, "What's going on?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath and then told Harry about Hermione's challenge. It took a while, but Harry finally understood what Hermione wanted Ron to do. He gave a low whistle, "Wow, man, good luck. I'll help you if you need it."  
  
Ron nodded, "Thanks. I have some ideas, but I'll run out eventually. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I'm tired, and I've got an all day assignment tomorrow. G'night Harry."  
  
"Good night, Ron," Harry replied, "I'm going to bed soon myself." But Ron was already halfway into in his room. Less than a minute later, he was asleep.  
  
*fin*  
  
What do you think? Please review!  
  
It might take me a few days to get another chapter up, for several reasons. One, I have to write it. Two, I have SATs, APs, and SAT IIs coming up so time spent studying is increasing. Three, tomorrow I have to do homework all day and then I'm doing stuff with a friend all evening. So, I'm pretty busy but I'll be checking for reviews! Thanks.  
  
~Americanangel 


	4. Remembering

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter that you may recognize and I am not trying to make a profit, I'm just having some fun doing what I love to do! Hermione's song is "He's Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon, a pretty old song but whatever. Ron's song is "Your Mistake" by Sister Hazel. Whenever I have text started by a * and ended by a * that's the beginning of a section of the song and the ending of the song section.  
  
Those who reviewed: thanks for the encouragement! This is for you! I'm glad you like my story. It means a lot to me!  
  
A/N Hermione, Ron, and Harry are all 22. I'm going by the birthdates JK has mentioned in online chats for Hermione (Sept 19) and Ron (March 1), but I took the liberty of making them both older than Harry for my purposes. If you make the cutoff date for the entrance to Muggle elementary school September 1, it makes perfect sense that Hermione is that old (would have turned twelve in first year). This also means that she has a birthday coming up soon in the story. *mischievous smile* Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Remembering  
  
By Americanangel  
  
Summary in first chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke the next morning bright and early to her alarm clock. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before going back into her room to iron her clothes. Remembering her important meeting, she picked a medium length black skirt and soft grey ribbed tank top. Mr. Cummings normally let his employees dress down, but this meeting was important; it could seal the fate of her career, and she did not want to mess anything up. She would be presenting her report to Mr. Cummings and his board, in hopes of a promotion. She knew she was lucky to make it this high up in the ranks of the ministry in such a short time, but this promotion would almost double her salary. Hermione needed that money; she needed to be able to pay for her apartment. Melanie, her roommate, had moved out five months earlier.  
  
~Hermione's memories/thoughts in her POV~  
  
I walked in from work on a late Friday afternoon. I had a date with Ian that night. Ian was so perfect, exactly what I wanted in a guy. He was smart and studious, like me. I could have an intelligent conversation with him and he'd know exactly what I was talking about. He said everything that needed to be said exactly when it needed to be said. He was strong and could protect me, and we rarely fought. I thought I was in love, but I wasn't. It was just an obsession. There wasn't any love there. Not after he met Melanie. I remember that late Friday afternoon. Ian was supposed to pick me up at 8:00 that night. I got home at 4:00, much earlier than I normally do at 6:30. Melanie and Ian, of course, knew what time I'd normally get home. Melanie was a beautiful girl with long, straight blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. Every guy who met her on the street wanted her and every girl envied her. She was an American witch who had gone to a school in San Diego, a typical California girl. I remember that Ian had become good friends with her after we started dating.  
  
*Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return*  
  
That Friday afternoon. I remember it was pouring down rain. Ian had come to the house early. I saw his car (A/N yes, even though Ian is a wizard he likes to drive) in the driveway when I Apparated from work to my home. This made me happy, as it had not been a good day and Ian could always make me feel better. He had been so sweet lately; buying me roses all the time, telling me how much he loved me, and talking about what our future life could be like.  
  
*He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
I walked into my living room/kitchen. No sign of Melanie or Ian. I found them making out in her room. I was furious, to say the least. I knew they weren't expecting me back until much later. Ian had probably planned to leave before I got there and they would have been fine. At that point, I wondered how many other things they had done together. I later found out they had been dating in secret for a month. My roommate and my boyfriend. Melanie moved out a week later and I haven't talked to her since.  
  
*You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return*  
  
I realize now that I never loved Ian, and he never loved me. If he had loved me he wouldn't have cheated on me with Melanie. That's all there is to it. But I did give a piece of my heart to him, a piece I can never get back, and I regret it now. Ian did so many things for me, but there was no heart behind them; they were empty actions. I've realized that about each boy I have dated. They all did things, but there was no heart or love behind the actions.  
  
*He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
~end of Hermione's thoughts/memories~  
  
Hermione sighed, it was painful to think about. This was why she had to test Ron. She had to prove his love was genuine. No other man had ever truly loved her for who she was; they all wanted something else. She didn't want to ever be naïve in a relationship again because all it led to was heartbreak. After eating a bit of breakfast, Hermione gathered what she needed for her presentation and Apparated to her office.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron awoke early to get ready for his day mission. He took a quick shower and then dried his red shock of hair, after which he brushed his teeth and combed his hair into the right position. Harry had already used the bathroom and Apparated to Hogsmeade; he held the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts and went in early to coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had taken the job after an injury from one of his Reserve Auror missions had forced him off of the Chudley Cannons. Dumbledore had accepted his application as soon as it arrived. As Ron got ready, he thought about Hermione. He really wanted to prove himself to her, but wasn't quite sure how.  
  
*I'm not right  
  
I'm not fine  
  
I wanna be rain that tastes like wine  
  
I wanna be good, I wanna be great  
  
I wanna be everything except for your mistake  
  
Send me inside your mind  
  
I wanna know what your thinking  
  
This time I'll try to be the one you always thought you knew  
  
It's true  
  
I'm blue  
  
And without you  
  
I'm not right  
  
I'm not fine  
  
I wanna be rain that tastes like wine  
  
I wanna be good, I wanna be great  
  
I wanna be everything except for your mistake*  
  
Ron wanted to do everything he could to show Hermione how much he loved her, but he didn't know what she wanted him to do. He wished he could read her thoughts and know exactly what to do to prove how much he loved her.  
  
*Let me into your view  
  
I wanna know how you see this thing that's us  
  
I must keep managing my madness over you  
  
It's true  
  
I'm blue  
  
And without you  
  
I'm not right  
  
I'm not fine  
  
I wanna be rain that tastes like wine  
  
I wanna be good, I wanna be great  
  
I wanna be everything except for your mistake*  
  
He wished he could understand her struggles more clearly, and what she had gone through in the past four years. He wished he could have been with her, rather than off capturing Death Eaters all around Europe and even at times on other continents.  
  
*And I don't want your sympathy just understanding  
  
We'd be better off if I just took some time to try to understand you*  
  
Sighing, Ron went downstairs to breakfast still lost in his thoughts. He knew he had all day to figure out something to do for Hermione, but he was drawing a blank.  
  
*I'm not right  
  
I'm not fine  
  
I wanna be rain that tastes like wine  
  
I wanna be good, I wanna be great  
  
I wanna be everything except for your mistake  
  
I'm not right  
  
I'm not fine  
  
I wanna be rain that tastes like wine  
  
I wanna be seen, I wanna get clean  
  
I wanna just fall out of in-between  
  
I'm not right  
  
I'm not right  
  
I don't want to be your mistake*  
  
Ron smiled. He loved her. He would show her. That was all that mattered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Had to explain the background a bit for you. Hope it cleared things up!  
  
I'll update soon, hopefully.  
  
~Americanangel 


	5. A Shock of Red

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own them. Really. I'm not JKR. I don't even live in the UK. I'm just borrowing them because they are cool. *winks*  
  
A/N Sorry you had to wait a while! But it's longer than the other ones, so hopefully that will make up for the fact that it's been something like four days since I last updated, although I did post a one-shot fic the other day which only one person seems to have read. ; - ) Thanks girlie. : - ) Hehe, was watching "Chamber of Secrets" when I wrote this. So exciting! Aww, Ron and Harry's voices are so cute. . . not boyish, but not deep either.  
  
WOW! I got so many reviews for this story! *dances around* So I'm going to reply to some of them. Bear with me.  
  
Tears from the Moon: Thanks so much. Yeah, I figured the background was a good idea. Anxiously awaiting ch 44!  
  
Athene: Good catch! I wrote this (like my other chappies) after 11:00 PM. Gotta do homework first, and I get home kind of late anyway, so thanks for catching that one! I don't have a beta reader either so I have to be extra careful, but I miss things a lot! I think I meant to say that he Apparated to Hogsmeade.I honestly don't remember. I've now changed the chapter to make it match canon.  
  
Jedi Cosmos: Glad you like the story. I'll answer more of your questions soon enough, and don't worry, Hermione isn't going to make Ron do daunting tasks. Hehe, well, that's all in the eye of the beholder of course. Thanks again for your help.  
  
Alyx: Thanks for the plug. Haha, for those who don't know and were confused by her review, WHAP = World History AP.  
  
Nimue: Thanks for letting me know. Again, I don't have a beta reader. I'll watch POV from now on.  
  
Hermione-Hogwarts, Sirius Black: Thanks!  
  
A/N I got totally flamed by some of my friends today because I made Harry a "PE teacher," therefore, Harry is a flying instructor, but not the main flying instructor; his main job is the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He goes early to Hogwarts to coach the Gryffindor team (are we happy now? I hope so) Personally, ladies, I think that teaching magic at Hogwarts is a noble profession, not a "wussy" one, but you are entitled to your opinions as well. I've revised the chapter and written Harry's new profession in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 5 ~ A Shock of Red  
  
By Americanangel  
  
Summary in first chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione returned to her office after the presentation. Mr. Cummings had asked her to prepare a report on the history of British wizard relations with the Ministry of Magic in the Middle East. The new Minister of Magic, Keric Figg, wished to extend a hand of friendship to this area, now that Voldemort was defeated and they could turn their focus to international affairs. Fudge had retired after Voldemort's defeat and was now on an extended leave of absence somewhere in the tropics (no one was quite sure where). Keric was a cousin of the squib Arabella Figg who had worked for the Department of Security all his life analyzing the activities of the Death Eaters and sending trained wizards to fight them back where they chose to appear. A member of the Order of Phoenix, Keric had earned acclaim in the magical world with his help in bringing about the downfall of Voldemort. Hermione had researched relations all the way back to the founding of the Ministries, which had existed almost the same amount of time. She wanted to be thorough, yet brief, and she thought that she had done a good job achieving both.  
  
The presentation had gone well. Hermione had presented to all the heads of departments and to Keric Figg himself. They had all given her an ovation when she finished and no one had fallen asleep, which made her very happy. She knew a few of the members - Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin (the new head of the Department of Security), and Keric Figg as well, for she had been there at the final battle against Voldemort, yet she had still been very worried. Remus and Mr. Weasley had both told her that she did a wonderful job, so she was anxiously awaiting Mr. Cummings' reaction; he, however, had left after the meeting to attend to urgent business, leaving her with no assignments and a free afternoon. Sighing, she remembered that Ron had his all day assignment so she could not meet him for lunch anywhere. As she returned to her office, Hermione considered her options for the afternoon. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she walked into her office and saw a bouquet of a dozen beautiful, deep red roses, which added color to the otherwise boring room with grey walls, and a note on her desk. Smiling, she lifted the roses to smell them before reading the note.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I realize that these flowers alone are not sufficient to prove my love to you, but I figured you would enjoy them all the same. I will be thinking about you today while I am gone. Who knows - maybe I'll get home in time to come over and see you, even if just for five minutes. I hope your meeting went well; I know how hard you worked on that paper, and I know that if anyone could pull this off, it would be you. After all, you are the smartest witch to ever go through Hogwarts! If anyone doesn't see that, then they are damn near blind.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione's spirits were lifted by this unexpected gift from her boyfriend. She quickly searched the room for a vase. Finding none, she decided to transfigure something into one. Her office was relatively small, but she kept some useless knick knacks in it and she quickly found a long, old box which she transfigured into a vase. She then pointed her wand inside the vase and muttered a spell, "Aquaio," which filled the vase with water. The roses filled the vase entirely and she set them on her desk so that she could look at them while she worked. Hearing a knock on her doorframe, she turned around and saw Mr. Weasley at the door.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, and Mr. Weasley grinned in return, the same grin that his son possessed.  
  
"Oh, nothing much; I just wanted to congratulate you. That was an amazing report you presented. I know Keric was impressed by it, if not Cummings as well. Also, if you aren't doing anything for lunch, someone is in town and wanted to see you."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow and looked at him inquisitively, "Who would that be?"  
  
Mr. Weasley grinned again, "Ginny," he said softly and watched Hermione's expression grow brighter with this news.  
  
"Ginny?!!?! That's so amazing! When did she come back?" Hermione squealed. Ginny had gone off to work as a nurse around Britain in the devastation left by the war with Voldemort. She had attended the nursing school at St. Mungo's for two years after her graduation, and had left six months prior to this news. No one from the Weasley family had seen her since, and Hermione had missed her company greatly. She and Ginny had grown closer after Ron and Hermione had started dating, and she knew how excited Ginny would be that they had gotten back together again. Ginny had been her confidante in her last two years at Hogwarts; finally, Hermione had someone with whom she could talk and with whom she could tell her secrets, knowing they would never be repeated again. Hermione had never had what could be termed a "best friend" beforehand; she had never felt that she could relate to many people. Ginny, however, was different, and Hermione had changed. She had lightened up and become more fun, although she was still hardworking and would not be deterred from her studies. When Ginny left, it had been as if Hermione had lost another friend in the war, as Ginny had not been able to reply to owls for a while since she had been so busy tending to the wounded in makeshift hospitals around Britain. Although Voldemort was defeated, his Death Eaters were still at large and active.  
  
"She owled us the other day to tell us that she would be coming home for a few weeks, and that she had some news for us. She arrived home last night while you and Ron were out. Ron still does not know, as he has been very busy the past few days. Molly is going to contact him and Harry tomorrow when Harry comes home for the weekend and when we know for sure Ron will be home. Ginny had wanted to surprise you, but I figured I would tell you as you appear to have nothing to do. I knew Cummings would not have given you anything after that amazing presentation," Mr. Weasley replied, referring to Cummings' policy of giving his employees a few days rest after a job well done. "I know she is at home, if you want to Apparate there and surprise her instead," Mr. Weasley finished, giving Hermione a wink.  
  
Hermione grabbed her purse and walked over to the door, "I'd love that! Thank you so much for telling me!" She muttered the spell to turn off the lights and then closed her door and locked it, making sure to magically leave some light on the roses so that they wouldn't die, as well as enchanting the vase so that it would replenish itself with fresh water every twelve hours. After saying good-bye to Mr. Weasley, she checked out in the main lobby and Apparated to the Burrow. Ecstatic, and just barely able to hide it, she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" someone shouted from behind the door; it sounded distinctly like Mrs. Weasley. Hermione heard footsteps and she stepped back from the door just as it was opened by Mrs. Weasley wearing an apron and bearing flushed cheeks. Hermione could smell something wonderful cooking in the kitchen, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "Hermione, dear! Oh, I'm so glad Arthur caught you and told you to come! Now, Ginny doesn't know that we told you. She is upstairs in her room straightening things out and just relaxing, since she didn't tell anyone but us that she was coming home. Come sit in the kitchen and I'll go up and tell her that lunch is ready, because it is. Can you stay?"  
  
Hermione grinned at Mrs. Weasley's enthusiasm and stepped inside the door, making her way into the kitchen as the small woman bustled up the stairs towards her only daughter's bedroom. She heard Ginny tell her mother that she would be down in a few minutes and then Mrs. Weasley returning down to the kitchen. She gave Hermione a wide smile, and some tableware to place on the table, and then returned to her cooking, taking some small chicken pies out of the oven and spooning salad into three bowls, which she set on the table. She then poured some freshly squeezed lemonade (Hermione assumed this was what Mrs. Weasley had been working on when she arrived at the house) into glasses and set those on the table as well. Just as she finished, Hermione saw a shock of red hair making its way down the staircase until she saw. . . Ginny.  
  
"Hermione!!! Oh my goodness!!! I can't believe you are here! I missed you so much! How did you know I was in town?" Ginny exclaimed as she ran over to give her friend a hug. Ginny had grown taller than Hermione and leaned down as they held each other for a long embrace.  
  
"I came as soon as your father told me you were in town, you dolt. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?!" Hermione answered Ginny as they pulled apart, but still held one another's hands.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Well, I was only notified that I could come home three days ago and I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess you beat me to that one. I have so many things I want to tell you, but I think it would be best to say them when more people are here; that way I don't have to repeat them. Anyway, tell me what's going on with you! Everyone else already knows that, so you don't have to wait for them." Ginny winked at Hermione, edging her on to tell her everything.  
  
"Just a second, dears! Sit down at the table. I don't want this lunch to get cold! Thank you, Hermione darling, for setting the table. Well, tuck in," Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down at the table. Hermione and Ginny followed at the places set for them by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now, tell me Hermione!" Ginny said between mouthfuls of the delicious chicken pies.  
  
"Well, first and foremost, I guess for your interests, is that Ron and I are dating again," Hermione said, with a slight blush in her cheeks. Ginny squealed and gave Hermione another quick hug.  
  
"You are!? That's splendid! When did you get back together? How? What did he do? I always hoped you would, really, you two are perfect for one another if I do say so myself," Ginny said, returning Hermione's blush (A/N yes they are! Oh, they are so cute in CoS!).  
  
"Ginny, darling, let Hermione decide for herself if she loves Ron, don't you decide for her. Although, I do already think of you as my daughter, even if you don't end up marrying my youngest son," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at the witch who was now fully red in the face.  
  
"We got together two weeks ago yesterday. He came back into town two months ago, and we met again back in Diagon Alley. I knew he was back, of course, because he sent me an owl telling of his arrival, but we hadn't decided on where we were meeting. I went to Flourish and Blotts to buy a book about a project I was working on, and Ron happened to be there as well with Bill and Fleur's children at the Quidditch store. We got together again with Harry a few times, and then by ourselves, before he finally asked me to be his girlfriend, and, well, that's how it happened. I also did a presentation today for the Minister of Magic and the heads of departments about relations with the Ministry in the Middle East, so I've been working on that all summer," Hermione hesitated as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley flinched, but continued, "And that's what I've been doing, really."  
  
When they were all finished with their lunch, Hermione asked Ginny if she would like to go shopping with her so that they could catch up, and Ginny agreed. They thanked Mrs. Weasley and Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron before walking into Diagon Alley. It was then as they were walking past the shops that Hermione told Ginny about Ian and Melanie, and about the challenge she had given Ron.  
  
"I just don't want to go through heartbreak again, Gin. I don't understand how Ron can say he loves me after two weeks. Two weeks!"  
  
"Hermione, do you honestly think Ron is going to ditch you for your roommate? You've known him for twelve years! Give him some credit. Besides, I'm his sister, I know him. He won't do that to you. If he does, I'll kick him," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a mischievous smile. She grinned in return and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. How long are you going to be in town?"  
  
"Indefinitely. I don't have a place to stay though."  
  
Hermione's head shot up, "Really? That's great! I mean, I still need a roommate! Come live with me!"  
  
Ginny looked astonished, "That would be so lovely, Hermione! Thank you! I promise Ron won't fall in love with me." Both girls laughed and shared yet another hug, before checking the time and deciding to part ways, agreeing to meet at the Burrow the next day to take Ginny's things to the apartment in London.  
  
Hermione Apparated from the Leaky Cauldron back to her apartment and made herself dinner before settling into her bed with a book. She did not notice the shock of red hair standing in her doorway until the person cleared his throat. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! Also, please read "A Thousand Miles!" I had so much fun writing it, and no one is reading it! Thanks.  
  
I'll see if I can update again this weekend. SAT tomorrow, one test down! Thank God!  
  
Thanks again for reading. It makes me so happy!  
  
~Americanangel  
  
PS Go read "If I Knew What to Say" by Tears from the Moon! 


	6. Welcome Home

***DISCLAIMER*** They aren't mine, and I'm not trying to make a profit.  
  
Fredngeorgegirl ~ The answer to your question is in chapter 3 at the very beginning (literally).  
  
Sakeena, Christy, giggle725, CherrySodaChocolateMilk, Felicia ~ Here is an update! Enjoy!  
  
Lolipop ~ Haha, yay! My sister loves me. Although she was evil this morning and stole my earrings . . . don't you hate it when little sisters do that? ;-) Love ya sweetie! Heh, why am I writing you in here when you are sitting two feet away from me?  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Hehe, sorry. It was late, and I didn't want to end the chapter with Hermione just falling asleep. *yawn* That's boring. . . there was another scene I wanted to add, which is the beginning of this chapter, but again, it was late and I didn't want to write it. Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
A/N sorry to leave ya'll hanging there, but I really wanted to get to bed! Here is another chapter, enjoy! There isn't much R/H in this chapter, but it's integral to the story! I promise you'll get to see more of what Ron is planning soon!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Welcome Home  
  
By Americanangel  
  
Summary in first chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione looked up, "Ron! How did you get in here?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Easy. You haven't placed any Apparating charms on this place. Anyone could just come in. Did you like the roses?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "They were beautiful; thank you. How was your day? What did you do?"  
  
Ron came and sat at the end of her bed, "It was a long day; I Apparated here as soon as I could. We were interrogating some Death Eaters that we caught recently as to the whereabouts of Avery and McNair. We tried reason, but they just wouldn't talk. Finally, we used a truth potion, and that did the trick; although, a lot of information was hidden from them by Voldemort. No single Death Eater knew everything, unfortunately. Makes my job a lot harder. Anyway, did your presentation go well?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, quite well. Your father said it was impressive. Have you been home at all recently?"  
  
Ron looked at her strangely, "Not in the past few days, why?"  
  
Hermione wanted to tell Ron everything about Ginny, but she knew it would be best to let him discover on his own, "Oh, nothing much. Your father just gave me some interesting news today that I thought you might like to hear from him too. I'd go there tonight, if I were you."  
  
Ron grinned wickedly, "What, and miss my evening with you? Not a chance in the world!"  
  
"Oh, shush. They're your parents! Besides, it's already late. You shouldn't be here this late, the neighbors might get worried," Hermione replied nervously.  
  
Ron sighed, "Alright, Hermione. But I am going to see you first thing tomorrow morning! Bright and early."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Yes, of course, all Aurors must get up bright and early. See you then. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Mione," Ron said softly, blowing her a small kiss before Disapparating. Hermione settled under the warm covers and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming once again of one Ronald Weasley.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Apparated to the door of the Burrow and knocked once before entering, so as not to alarm his parents, "Mum, Dad? Where are you?"  
  
He heard his mother bustling down the stairs, and then saw her standing in her night clothes, "Ron? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Well, I was told by a little bird that I should come home before I went to bed. She said that there was something I had to know."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and gave him a hug, "It's nice to see you, dear. And yes, there is something. Ginny is home."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, "Sh - she's home?! When did she get here? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS COMING HOME?" His face displayed a mix of anger, yet excitement. He loved his little sister so much, and he hadn't heard from her in about a month.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. She just told us three days ago, and she got home last night. Hermione had lunch with us today and they went shopping in Diagon Alley afterwards. Hermione invited Ginny to be her roommate, isn't that wonderful! Ginny is going to be here for a while working at St. Mungo's," Mrs. Weasley told Ron as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Ron stared at her, "Well, where is she, Mum?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Upstairs in her room packing. Hermione is coming over tomorrow to help her move, after work that is." She was about to say something else, but Ron dashed up the stairs, slowing down before getting to Ginny's room. He heard her inside and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. Her back was to the door and she was focused so much on what she was doing that she didn't hear it opening, to Ron's delight. He tiptoed softly over to where she was packing and lifted her up into a big hug.  
  
"What, who is that? Ron! Oh, Ron! It's so wonderful to see you!" Ginny said as Ron twirled her around in a circle, before setting her back down on the floor.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Ginny. How've you been? I suppose Hermione told you all about us, huh," Ron said as he sat down on her bed.  
  
Ginny grinned at him, "Oh, yes. She told me everything. You better not hurt her, Ron, or I'll hurt YOU!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened, "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side; you're MY sister! Wait, did she tell you about the challenge too?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yup. She did, did she tell you why she gave you the challenge?"  
  
Ron looked puzzled, "'Cause she doesn't think I love her?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Yeah, that's the gist of it." She realized that Hermione hadn't wanted to tell Ron about Ian and Melanie just yet, and decided to respect Hermione's wishes. "Any ideas yet as to what you are going to do?"  
  
Ron smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." She sat down beside him and they stayed up late into the night while he told her what he had in mind and helped her finish packing. He decided to spend the night at the Burrow, rather than Apparate all the way home, and said good night to Ginny around 2 AM before he collapsed into his old bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke early and went to the office to see if Mr. Cummings had returned. He had, and he called her into his office around 10:00. She walked slowly, unsure of herself and of what he was going to say, arriving at his door after what seemed like an eternity and knocked.  
  
"Come in," a deep voice called from inside. Hermione opened the door and stepped into the room to see a tall, stocky, and jolly man sitting behind his desk writing on a parchment. He looked up and smiled at her, "Sit down, Ms. Granger. That was a good report you presented yesterday and I am very impressed. Therefore, I have decided to promote you to the position we discussed. You will be working as an assistant for an ambassador who is overseas; basically, doing what he or she would do if they were at the Ministry of Magic. Since you did the report on the Middle East, it is only fitting that you be the assistant to the ambassador who is going there, a man by the name of Percival Weasley."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed, "Percy? He's my boyfriend's older brother."  
  
Mr. Cummings smiled, "Good, then you already know him. You'll be taking over his tasks here while he is overseas. There is a substantial salary raise, but we'll talk that over later. I haven't told Mr. Weasley yet about his promotion, but I'm going to call him in later this afternoon. Both you and he deserve these promotions after all the work you have done for this department, and this is my way of thanking you."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Of course, Mr. Cummings. We won't let you down."  
  
"Have a good day, Ms. Granger."  
  
"And you as well."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron had the day off, however, he went into the office anyway to look at the evidence he and his partners had gathered. Each Death Eater told them something new, but it all had to be pieced together if they were to find the others. The fall of Voldemort four years before had been sudden; no one had expected it to happen as fast as it had, especially his followers. They had scattered, all to different places. Ron couldn't figure out whether they had been prearranged places or if they had happened to go to a place by chance. The Death Eaters they had just found, Goyle and Flint, had been hiding together in a cave in Wales. They had been stealing from a town nearby until finally the townspeople had told the Ministry, alerting them to the presence of possible Death Eaters. Ron had led the team into the area and they found them within two weeks, taking them back to Azkaban. Ron hated the place, but it was the only place he could interrogate prisoners without fear of them escaping.  
  
Around noon, he got an owl from his mother.  
  
Ron,  
  
We are going to have the family over for dinner tonight, as well as Harry and Hermione. Ginny is going to tell us about what she has been doing, and introduce us to one of her friends. Hoping you can come, send a message back with Cordina (A/N thanks, Alyx) as soon as you get this.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
Ron looked at the medium-sized brown and black owl that his parents had bought two years previously, deciding that Errol need to retire. He didn't deliver letters anymore, but he still flew around the house occasionally. Cordina was the main mail carrier now, and she had formed something of a friendship with Hedwig, however, both of them disliked Pig's antics and looked disapprovingly at him whenever he got excited. Cordina clucked at Ron impatiently and he took out a parchment and quickly wrote a reply.  
  
Mum,  
  
I'll be there, and I'll tell Hermione.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
After attaching the letter to Cordina's leg, Ron knew exactly where he had to go.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was sitting at her desk working on the arrangements for Percy's departure to the Middle East when Ron appeared at her doorway.  
  
"Mione," he said softly, and she looked up.  
  
"Whatever happened to bright and early, Weasley? Did you see Ginny last night?" Hermione said as a grin spread over her face.  
  
"Right, sorry Mione. Yes, I did, I actually ended up spending the night at the Burrow which is why I didn't come to see you 'bright and early'. I hope you'll forgive me. I helped her pack up for today. When is she moving her things over to your apartment?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "This afternoon, around three. And yes, I forgive you. Your mother owled me about dinner tonight, you going to be there?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yes, that's what I came to talk to you about, but it seems you already know. Well, are you going to be there?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione responded, "I want to hear what Ginny has been up to just as much as everyone else."  
  
Ron grinned, "Great! Can I come over to your house around six and escort you?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Alright, Weasley. Since I did forgive you I suppose you can be my date for tonight, but be careful; don't want the whole world thinking we're in love or anything."  
  
Ron laughed at her teasing and blew her a kiss, "I'll see you then. Have a good afternoon."  
  
"You too, Ron," Hermione responded just before he Disapparated.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ginny had no problem moving her things over to Hermione's apartment, and Fred had come to help them as well. When they got everything set up Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow to help her mother while Hermione got ready for the dinner. She decided to wear a medium length denim skirt and sky blue capped sleeve t-shirt. Ron was there at six on the dot and they Apparated together to the Burrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had set up dinner in the garden for fifteen: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the seven Weasley children, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Bill and Fleur's children, and Ginny's friend Marc, who was in training to be a Healer. He was British, but his parents had moved to the United States when he was born to keep him and his siblings away from Voldemort. He went to a wizarding school in Boston and he had graduated in the same year as Fred and George, and then undergone the two years of medical school training at St. Mungo's. He had been sent to work on the battlefield a year before Ginny and met her about one month after she had arrived, five months previously to the dinner.  
  
Ginny asked Marc to explain all about his past during the dinner, and then told that they had met while she was helping with a surgery. He had thanked her afterwards and asked her what her name was, which led to a friendship, and later . . .  
  
"We've been dating for about a month now," Ginny said in conclusion to her story. Ron dropped his fork and looked up at her in surprise, while Mrs. Weasley gave Marc a smile.  
  
"Really, dear? That's fantastic!"  
  
The rest of the Weasleys all congratulated Marc on his excellent taste while he blushed and thanked them, holding Ginny's hand under the table. Ron was still trying to get over the shock that his younger sister had a boyfriend.  
  
"Boyfriend? Gin, don't you think you are a bit young for a boyfriend?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron, you started dating Hermione when you were sixteen and she was seventeen. I'm twenty-one. Besides, I had boyfriends at Hogwarts!"  
  
He looked at Marc, "Oh, right then. Alright. Just as long as *you* don't do anything to my sister."  
  
Marc nodded, "Don't worry, Ron. I have no intention of hurting your sister. She's safe, and hey, if she ever does get hurt I can heal her quickly."  
  
They all laughed and settled into other conversation. Marc had a great sense of humor and he fit into the atmosphere of the family very well. Bill and Fleur left with their children, a three-year-old set of twins named Kevin and Kristy, around 8:00 so they could put them to bed. Charlie left around the same time to Apparate back to Romania, but the others stayed much longer into the night and, like at Ron's graduation party, all were filled with good spirits and enjoyed the evening. Ginny smiled; she was glad to be home again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! You don't realize how happy it makes me when people review!  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! This is the last of my "introductions" chapters. Now ya'll pretty much know where most of the main characters are in terms of the story, except for a few whose locations I will disclose later along the way. Since these chapters are over with, we can get into the juicy parts! Let me know what you think, and I'll try to update again soon! Thanks again!  
  
~Americanangel  
  
PS for those who were wondering, the SAT wasn't that bad! We'll see what I get though . . . *shudders*  
  
Amusing quote of the day (from my sister, she got it in an email):  
  
If we didn't have electricity, we would watch television by candlelight. 


	7. Happy Birthday

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. I DO own Marc Davis, Kevin and Kristy Weasley, Keric Figg, Mr. Cummings, and my plot! Please don't sue me for having fun and writing!  
  
A few people reviewed chapter 5 after I posted chapter 6 (it took a while for chapter 6 to show up online) and those people are: Lily Michelle and Jaxi.  
  
Lily Michelle ~ First of all, thanks! As for questions . . . Ron's first real idea is in this chapter! But it's going to take a lot more than that; consider Hermione's perspective. She's not about to fall for him that easily! As for H/G, I'm not really a fan of that pairing. My friend and I were talking about it the other day and she brought up the fact that it would be like one of my guy friends dating my little sister. There is evidence that JK might make them a pair, but I decided it would be more fun to come up with my own pairing. However, I may do some stories with them as a pair, hmm, but I'm not going to commit to anything. Enjoy!  
  
Angelofboox ~ thanks - you make me feel really special; in response to your comment in the first review (hehe I got 2 from you!) consider where Hermione is coming from. And I know how you feel with exams - my AP exams start this week, and then I have finals in June! Thanks for taking the time to read my story even though you have to study!  
  
Jaxi ~ thanks!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ thanks girl! I'm *almost* done with the next part of "Jessica," I promise I'll send it before this week is over!  
  
Christy ~ Hey, catalyst here! : - P THANKS! Haha, I think if Harry came to our school it would damage him for life. LOL It's ALREADY damaged ME for life, and I didn't even go there freshman year! And Bill and Fleur needed a "K" name, so it had to be Kristy, but it's still your name!  
  
A/N This story is mainly Ron/Hermione. I will have some parts with Ginny/Marc and Harry/OC but the story will not focus on them. I'm pretty hesitant in those areas b/c JK has said that Ginny will play a big role in OotP and I don't want to write something and then have canon totally refute it a month later! I do have a paragraph in this chapter explaining the Ginny/Harry relationship in one way I could see it happening, but it's liable to be changed and edited once OotP is published! It's pretty much a given (in my opinion) that R/H will eventually get together so I'm not worried about that! Enjoy!  
  
A/N I don't know British terminology for food; I know it's different, but I don't know the correct words. SO when I am referring to food, think American vocabulary. Not exactly "authentic" but what can I say? Thanks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Happy Birthday  
  
By Americanangel  
  
Summary in first chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione spent her weekend helping Ginny get settled into the apartment. They each took turns making meals and divided up the cleaning chores so that everything got done, and they were doing the same amount of work. Marc came over to help his girlfriend get settled and Hermione decided that she really liked him as a person. He was friendly and funny, yet he also knew when to be sensitive and listen. He was helpful, while at the same time he could joke around and be difficult playfully.  
  
Ginny had gotten over Harry in her 4th year when she realized that he was her brother's best friend and she didn't love him; it had made a world of difference in their relationship and he became a friend to her as well. They did go to a couple of dances in their last years at Hogwarts, but Ginny, like Hermione, now thought of Harry as a playful brother. A person she could talk to and have a great time with, but she couldn't see herself marrying him; not at that moment, at any rate. Marc, on the other hand, was different. Ginny met him all on her own, and he wasn't best friends with her brother either. Plus, Marc Davis was a man she could see herself marrying someday, if he proposed, and if things didn't change between them.  
  
* * *  
  
The following Thursday was September 19, Hermione's 23rd birthday. She got up early and went downstairs to make herself breakfast, but found that Ginny had already done that.  
  
"Surprise!" Ginny said as she handed Hermione a plate of warm eggs, sausage, and a biscuit (A/N that would be an American biscuit, not a British one; so it really is a biscuit and not a cookie!), "I decided to make you breakfast for your birthday. I hope you like it."  
  
"It smells wonderful, Gin," Hermione replied, and then took a bite, "Mmmmm, it's good! Thank you so much!"  
  
Ginny gave her a warm smile, "No problem, it was the least I could do. Are you going to see Ron today?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No," she said in a dejected sort of voice, "They called him in for another day mission off in Wales and they said not to expect him back until tomorrow."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, that's awfully rude of him to miss your birthday."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes, it is. But he can't help it. Anyway, thank you for breakfast, but I have to run! Percy left yesterday and left me a whole stack of tasks to complete for him. I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Ginny grinned and gave Hermione a hug, "Have a great day, Hermione! I'll see you tonight!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, tonight." She then Disapparated and appeared at the Ministry of Magic. After checking in, she went upstairs to her new, larger office, which had a window. Although her view was only of London, and not some nature setting, it was still nice to have sunlight flowing into the room. Ron had helped her set up her things in the room the day before, after bringing her lunch in her office.  
  
The first thing she noticed when she walked inside was a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear sitting on her desk. She ginned a wide smile and walked over, spying a note sitting next to the flowers which read, "Open first, do not touch bear." Thinking this was an odd message, she opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm so sorry that I could not be there for your birthday. That's one downside to this job, you don't get to be with the people you love all the time, but I hope you like the flowers and the teddy bear. Give that bear a squeeze at 10:29 this morning and hold it for a minute or two. I promise you won't regret it.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione stared at the bear as if something was inherently wrong with it, but seeing nothing, she picked it up. Nothing happened. Figuring it was okay, she placed it in her lap and held it while she worked on the assignments Percy had given her. At 10:29, she went over and locked her door and then hugged the bear. For thirty seconds, nothing happened; but then, she felt a tug behind her navel and before she realized what was happening, she was no longer in her office.  
  
"A Portkey!" she thought in her head, and as such, she knew she couldn't do anything about it but just hold on. She finally landed on a great grassy hill above a small seaside village. She could see the harbor below and hear the waves crashing on the shore, as well as boat horns sounding in the distance. She had landed on her back, but within seconds there was a hand reaching for hers.  
  
"Hey Mione," a familiar voice whispered softly. Hermione looked up and saw Ron leaning over her with outstretched hands. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight and his cheeks were flushed, but he was smiling as if he had just won a million dollars.  
  
"Ron! What did you do? Where are we?" Hermione asked, flustered, as she reached for his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
Ron grinned at her, "First of all, I didn't lie to you - I am in Wales and this is a day long trip, I just didn't tell you that you would be involved in the trip. Second, I already talked to Percy and he is completely fine with it, as long as the work he gave you is done by Friday, and I figured you had probably already finished half of it," Hermione blushed; he was right, "Third, happy birthday!"  
  
Hermione was speechless as she looked around. Ron had set up a picnic blanket a few feet away. Next to it was a small picnic basket, but Hermione was sure that it had been enlarged inside. Ron took her hand led her over to the blanket. She was shivering a little since she had expected to be inside all day and there was a slight breeze coming over the ocean towards the hill. Ron handed her a zip-up grey sweater from the basket as he began taking items out of it and setting them on the blanket.  
  
"Here, I figured you would dress as it you would be inside all day so I persuaded Ginny to give me one of your sweaters for you. She gave me pants for you too, but I can't see a place for you to change unless you want to go down to the village," Ron said hesitantly, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Oh, the sweater is great," Hermione reassured him, "I'll be fine in the skirt, don't worry. Thank you for being so thoughtful!"  
  
Ron blushed and said, "You're welcome." Hermione, of course, had been correct in assuming that the picnic basket was enlarged inside. Ron brought out carefully made sandwiches, oranges, apples, a knife, a cutting board, two bottles of butterbeer, some chips (A/N again, those are American chips), and a bag of cookies.  
  
Hermione took one of the apples, the knife, and the cutting board and began to slice the apple into wedges, but Ron put his hand on hers, "I'll do that, Mione. You just sit now and relax. It's your birthday! Tell me how your day has been."  
  
Hermione began to protest, "Ron, you've already done all this, let me help."  
  
"No, no!" he teased, "You just relax and talk to me." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's stubbornness, but consented and told him about Ginny's breakfast and her morning at work. She started to tell him about the work Percy had given her as well, but decided to cut it short since she knew he would get bored. When he finished cutting the apples and oranges, he poured some butterbeer into two glasses, handed one to Hermione, and said, "Cheers! Happy birthday Hermione."  
  
She replied, "Cheers, thank you so much."  
  
Ron grinned and they began to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, Ron and Hermione packed the picnic into the basket. Ron made it feather light and they walked hand in hand down to the seaside village. Ron led Hermione down to the docks and they sat and looked at the harbor while finishing the small bag of cookies. Hermione found a bathroom and changed into the blue jeans and sneakers Ginny had given Ron from Hermione's closet. She pulled her bushy hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and then returned to where Ron was leaning against a wooden railing by the docks staring up at the sky. His red hair blew all around his face in the wind, but the sky was a brilliant blue and the day was warm for the time of year. He smiled when he saw her, took her hand, and said, "Come on," as he led her down the dock to a small rowboat tied at the bow.  
  
"Are we going out there?" Hermione asked with a bit of apprehension.  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah that was the plan. Some cousins of ours live in the village there and we used to visit here during the summer sometimes. Dad would take us out on the water in this rowboat when we were little and row around the harbor. I always loved the ocean; it's so peaceful and the whole seaside atmosphere makes me feel at ease. Do you want to go out? We don't have to; I just thought you might like it. I wasn't sure if you had ever been out in a rowboat before."  
  
Hermione felt a tingling sensation as she thought of how much Ron had put into making this day special for her, and knew that she didn't want to mess it up, "That sounds lovely, Ron. I've never been in a rowboat before. My parents didn't take me to the ocean in England very much as a child; we only went to the beach when we visited Mum's relatives in Italy, and even then we didn't go out in boats much."  
  
Ron looked at her in surprise, "Well, we must remedy your lack of ocean memories. Step inside." He extended his hand and she accepted it as he helped her into the boat, "Sit in the middle, there, and hold the oars while I get in," Ron instructed and she did what he said. He stepped into the boat, knelt in the bow, and untied the rope binding it to the dock. He then pushed off the dock and brought the rope into the boat.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, now, go to the back of the boat there," Ron said and she did so, "Right. Okay, let me give you a quick course in boat terminology. You are currently sitting in the stern of the boat, which is the back. You are facing the bow, which is the front. To your right and my left is the starboard side of the boat and to your left and my right is the port side. So, don't think of it as right means starboard, because depending on whether you are facing the bow or the stern it is different. Make sense?" Ron asked her.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes; stern, bow, starboard, port," she said as she pointed to the appropriate side of the boat. She marveled at how Ron had developed the ability to give instructions, commands really, without sounding demeaning.  
  
"Right," Ron said with a tone of admiration, "Now, when one rows they face the stern, so they can't see where they are going. Your job is to tell me if something is in the way so I can steer us clear of it. I'll listen to you and do what you say, since I can't see anything. If one is rowing in a real rowing boat, called a racing shell, your position is called a coxswain. Coxswains have to steer normally, but you don't have to do that. All you have to worry about is whether or not we have obstacles. I'll turn around from time to time in tricky spots, but the show is all you. Ready to try?"  
  
Hermione hesitated, and then nodded yes as Ron straightened out the bow of the boat and got a point. They rowed around the harbor for about an hour before heading back in toward the dock. Hermione had a bit of trouble at first, but by the end of the hour she had gotten used to the names for the different parts of the boat and to instructing Ron. They talked about everything while they were rowing - memories, work, Harry, their parents, Ginny and Marc - and they had a great time.  
  
Afterwards they walked around the village. It was a Muggle village filled with small shops among the houses and restaurants. There was a glass making shop where Ron bought Hermione a small glass rowboat, a few small bookstores, as well as a small candy shop where Ron was appalled to find that there were no chocolate frogs; however, Hermione showed him which sweets were the best and they bought a small bag to share. Around five o'clock they walked to a seaside restaurant where Ron had made a reservation for dinner and enjoyed a dinner of seafood while looking over the ocean. Finally, Ron Apparated with Hermione back to the Ministry so that she could gather her things, and then back home.  
  
"Ron, thank you so much," Hermione said as she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, "This was the best birthday present, and so thoughtful. I had a wonderful time."  
  
Ron smiled as he looked into her eyes longingly, "I'm glad you liked it, Mione. I wasn't sure if you had ever experienced a little seaside town like that one, and if you hadn't, I wanted to give you that experience. I hope I didn't distract you too much from work?"  
  
Hermione gave him a little laugh, "Ah, well, it is Percy. I'll get it done, no problem. I must be going in now, though. Good night."  
  
Ron blew her a kiss, "Good night, Hermione. Sleep well."  
  
"And you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!  
  
Hope you liked it! I had SO MUCH FUN writing this! My friend can tell you; I was having such a great time in our history class, so I'm really excited to hear what ya'll think!  
  
Hope you have a great week!  
  
~Americanangel 


	8. No One is Perfect

***Disclaimer*** I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter and I'm not trying to make a profit, just have fun writing. This chapter was hard to write . . .  
  
A/N After some prompting from my reviewers, crew coach, sister, and friends, I have revised ch 1-6 to make them flow better. The central idea is still there, but there were a few errors, some more serious than others, which needed to be fixed. So, ya'll can go back and read again if you like, but it's not necessary. I changed some of Hermione's dialogue to Ron to make her challenge seem more real and there were also some grammatical errors which I needed to correct. Enjoy!  
  
A/N Also, from now on (thanks to my friend Debbie), I will be able to use British terminology for food! She set me straight the other day: potato chips = crisps, French fries = chips, cookies = biscuits, biscuits = scones.  
  
Davie, Felicia, Lily Michelle, lollipop ~ Thanks! Here is an update.  
  
Angelofboox ~ I'm writing, I'm writing! Glad you liked the chapter, and that you were able to take a break! Studying for too long just isn't fun. Let me know if I make any more dire British/American mistakes! Being a Yankee, I won't be able to figure it out! Haha, oh, also, I'll try to write longer chapters but if the creative juices aren't flowing then it's a problem. But I've noticed that each chapter has gotten progressively longer; for example, my first chapter was something like 1, 300 words and chapter 7 was just over 3, 000!  
  
Chocolate Milk ~ Boats are cool, hehe. I had fun writing that part because of crew. Crew = rowing just in case you don't know.  
  
Sakeena ~ Oh, yes, I am a hopeless romantic. Heh, yeah, I want a boyfriend too. *sigh* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 8 ~ No One is Perfect  
  
By Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione walked into her apartment, locked the door, and took her papers from work into the kitchen, where she saw Ginny sitting at the table with a plate of biscuits (A/N don't forget that I'm using British terminology now!) and a glass of milk grinning from ear to ear. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise, "You knew, didn't you."  
  
Ginny's grin, if possible, got even wider, "Oh yes, I knew. So, tell me, what exactly did he plan for you?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "He didn't run everything by you first?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, not everything. He told me that he was going to turn something into a Portkey which would transport you to a picnic on the slope near our aunt and uncle's house in Wales. He mentioned a rowboat as well, but was at a loss as to what else to do. I merely suggested some ideas."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Such as?"  
  
"Well, the clothes were all me."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, "Ron said that he had to persuade you before you would agree to give him my clothes."  
  
"Ah, the lying git. More like I suggested it and he realized it was probably a good idea. The Portkey, the picnic, and the rowboat were all him. The lunch itself was me. But that's really all I know. What else were you up to? You were gone a long time!"  
  
Hermione blushed, "It was amazing. Your brother is a great guy. I can't believe he thought of all this. We had the picnic and then went down to the town and the harbor. We went out to your uncle's rowboat and I loved it - I haven't been out on the water much in my life. Then we walked around the village and looked in the shops; finally, we had dinner at this small seafood restaurant before Apparating back to the Ministry to get my things before coming back here." All throughout Hermione's discourse on the evening Ginny studied her face and body language, but she couldn't place Hermione's thoughts. Ginny couldn't tell whether or not Hermione was falling for Ron, although she did seem to brighten at the mention of his name.  
  
Hermione yawned and Ginny realized that she must have been exhausted, "You should go to bed, Hermione. You have to work extra tomorrow . . ."  
  
"I know," Hermione agreed, "I'm about halfway finished, actually. I should be able to get it all done tomorrow morning. Well, goodnight Gin."  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione. I'm so glad that this day was so special for you."  
  
Hermione smiled and made her way up the stairs and into bed, where she fell fast asleep within minutes.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke earlier than usual and put on standard wizarding robes for her day in the office. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, made her bed, and went down to the kitchen to find more of Ginny's scones for breakfast. It was still dark outside when she left the house and she left a note for Ginny on the kitchen table.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I went in early to work so that I can finish everything. I left some scones for you in the bread basket, and there is more butter in the icebox. I'm going to go shopping after work for more food, but owl me if you have time to go yourself and I'll send you the list of food. When are you starting work at the hospital? If you can buy the food, then I'll come home and make dinner. If not, then I'll eat in Diagon Alley, buy the food, and then come home so you'll have to make do with whatever we have. Have a great day!  
  
Hermione  
  
She arrived at work before anyone else and began to sort the files Percy had left and complete the work at the Ministry to send to him. Towards lunchtime, she received an owl from her boss.  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
There will be a formal reception next Friday 27th September to welcome guests from the American Ministry of Magic. Members of the Ministry at your level and higher are required to attend this event. The reception will begin at 6 PM. There will first be appetizers, followed by dinner, and then the welcoming ceremony. You must wear dress robes and you are encouraged to bring a date, friend or boyfriend whichever is applicable. Please owl me in response as soon as possible to affirm your intent to attend this event.  
  
Benjamin Cummings  
  
Hermione wrote him a response just before she stepped out to eat a quick lunch and then return to work.  
  
Mr. Cummings,  
  
I will, of course, be able to attend this event. Let me know if you need me to perform any duties at this function. And I'm sure my boyfriend, Ron, would love to come. I will talk to him and owl you his reply.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione tied the letter to the leg of her owl, called Faith, and sent her on her merry way to Mr. Cummings' office. She then took out a lunch she had packed from home and ate it while continuing to work. Ginny sent her an owl an hour later.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write! Yes, I'll go shopping. Just sent me the list!  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione grinned and quickly wrote a response. She finished work around four and Apparated to the front of the Auror headquarters to find Ron and talk to him about the dinner affair. Grumbling to herself about not being able to Apparate into the building, she climbed up five flights of stairs to Ron's office and knocked firmly on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!"  
  
Hermione smiled and stepped patiently back from the door, which was opened a few seconds later by Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Hey! How are you, baby?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm great, just finished all the work Percy left for me. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something." Ron raised his eyebrows, but she continued, "Mr. Cummings owled me today about a reception next Friday for a group of American wizards coming to speak to Figg. It is going to be a formal dinner followed by a ceremony, and wizards who are at my level in the ministry are required to be at the event, and to bring a date. I was wondering if you would like to come."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up, "Sure, I'd love to. Only thing, do I have to wear dress robes?"  
  
Hermione laughed as his expression changed to one of disgust, "Well, Ron, I think that would be a good idea. Haven't you bought new ones by now?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yes, I have, and they look a lot better mind you! But I still don't like wearing them; all dress robes remind me of my original ones." He shivered and Hermione laughed at him again.  
  
"Ron, you'll look fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go now. Thanks again for yesterday. It was great."  
  
Ron smiled, "Any time."  
  
* * *  
  
The following Wednesday, Ron was getting a drink with Harry late in the evening in Hogsmeade after Harry had gone to dinner at Hogwarts. Dean and Seamus were to meet them there, along with Marc, much to Ron's chagrin. Harry laughed at him and told him that he should get to know Marc better, but Ron just muttered something about having to protect his baby sister. Marc got along fine with him, though, and the five of them had a great time reminiscing, telling Marc about Hogwarts, and joking around with one another.  
  
"Well, boys, the night has been great but I have to get going," Seamus said in his thick Irish accent.  
  
"Been great seeing you again, Seamus," Dean said, "It's been way too long since we all got together. By the way, where is Neville? I haven't seen him in ages! Since Hogwarts!"  
  
"Still lost," Harry said slowly. The five were silent. Dean had forgotten that Neville hadn't turned up after the final battle. Some people were beginning to think he had died, but most still held out hope that he was alive; after all, he wasn't the only one who was missing. Snape was missing as well, among a group of three others. No bodies were found, nor anything that resembled any of their possessions. They were just, gone.  
  
Dean nodded, "Right. Just forgot, again. So, like I was saying, we should really get together more often. I'm free this Friday, want to make it a guy's night?"  
  
The rest of the guy's affirmed Dean's suggestion adamantly; Ron felt something tickling at his conscience, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"So, what do we want to do?" Marc asked.  
  
"I say we meet here and then go to a pre-season Quidditch game. Cannons vs. Wasps, Harry. You have to see this one! I bet you can get us awesome seats," Seamus said looking at Harry hopefully.  
  
"And the Cannons are sure to win," Ron declared.  
  
Harry grinned, "You bet. Alright, mates, sounds like a plan. What time is the game, Seamus?"  
  
"8:00"  
  
"Alright then," Harry replied, "Meet here at five." They all agreed and then Seamus was off. The other four stayed a while longer, not leaving until after midnight. The next day Ron was on assignment once again in Wales. Hermione was swamped with work so she didn't get a chance to remind him about the dinner. She sent a note by owl to him, but oddly for owl post, it wasn't delivered because he had Apparated to Hogsmeade and then walked to Hogwarts early, confusing Faith. She left the letter on Ron's table at Harry and his apartment and returned to her mistress, who was busy getting ready as she was to meet Ron at the Ministry's ballroom at 6:00.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked into the ballroom to see that many round tables had been set up on either side of a long walkway to a stage at the front. On the sides of the room were dishes of food which replenished themselves as they became empty, or rather, the house elves sent food up when the plates became empty; Hermione suspected this, but she couldn't confirm it so she kept silent.  
  
She looked radiant in long midnight blue witch dress robes and sapphire earrings. She had pulled part of her hair back to keep it out of her face and let the rest hang down in wavy rows. She wore a necklace with a small sapphire stone which had been in her family for generations, and which she had inherited from her mother on her eighteenth birthday.  
  
Hermione walked over to where guests were checking in and gave her name to the wizard at the check in table. He smiled and put a mark by her name and gave her the number of the table at which she and Ron were seated. She took her purse there and set in on her seat, smiling at the place cards by her plate and Ron's, and then walked over to where Remus was standing with a few friends.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he said smiling warmly.  
  
"Hello, Remus. How are you?" she replied.  
  
"Good, thanks. And yourself?"  
  
"Good as well."  
  
"That's wonderful. Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger of the Department of International Relations. She's one of the smartest witches to ever graduate from Hogwarts, if not the smartest," Hermione blushed at this, "She is one of the best friends of Harry Potter, and she is dating none other than Ron Weasley, an Auror and the son of Arthur Weasley."  
  
Hermione was very embarrassed at this introduction but she smiled and shook the hand of each man.  
  
"Hermione," Remus continued, "These men are Daniel Lyons, Robert Crowley, and Christopher Joen, all wizards in my department. So, where is Ron anyhow?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago, but he's always late. I'm sure he will turn up soon."  
  
Remus nodded and they spoke for a few minutes before Hermione was waved over by Mr. Cummings to speak with one of the American wizards. A half hour later, all the guests, save one Ron Weasley, had arrived and were signaled by Figg to go through the food line and take their seats. Hermione was confused; where was Ron? She took her seat, and was disappointed to see one of her table mates.  
  
"So, if it isn't the Mudblood," Draco Malfoy drawled softly behind Hermione, being careful lest any of the other wizards or witches heard this insult. Seething, Hermione turned around to face him. He had turned from his father's ways in their seventh year and become a spy for Dumbledore, but he had not lost his dislike of Muggle-borns and Hermione, likewise, had not lost her dislike of him, strengthened by the fact that he still called her this foul name.  
  
"Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you," Hermione said dryly, extending her hand as he shook it stiffly.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here," he continued in his holier-than-thou fashion, "But of course, department heads can invite any employee in their department to attend."  
  
"For your information, I earned my job fair and square, thank you," Hermione retorted, growing angrier by the minute, but slowly trying to calm herself by counting in her head and gripping the back of the chair, an action which was not unnoticed on Draco's part.  
  
"A little tense, are we? What's this? You invited the Weasel to come? And he isn't here? Tut, tut; what a shame on his part. Though it's a bit too high class for him, I suppose. Can't have him sauntering about in his moth-eaten Merlin forsaken robes from the last century."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "For your information, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a better man than you will ever be. His family may be poor in material possessions, but they have something that your family does not and that something is love. Mrs. Weasley is the most loving person I have ever met and has treated me like one of her own for years. Mr. Weasley could have gotten a promotion a long time ago, but he likes where he is so he stays there. And Ron has new dress robes; remember, he is an Auror, and he gets paid very well. Now, I will sit with you and whomever your date may be, but know that if you are not civil I will speak to the head of my department and obtain his permission to leave, and it will reach the ears of the head of whichever department hired you, so watch yourself."  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth as if to retort with a vengeance, but thought better of it and took his seat beside a small, pale girl whom Hermione had never met. She nodded to her and smiled as she had no such feud with this person. The girl nodded and whispered to Malfoy who rolled his eyes; luckily, she did not notice.  
  
"She wishes to be introduced to you, Granger, so I'll make this quick. Samantha, this is Hermione Granger. Granger, this is Samantha Newton. Go ahead and talk if you must," Malfoy said in the most boring voice he could conjure. Samantha gave Hermione a small smile in return and they began to eat in silence. The other couple was older by Hermione and Malfoy by a couple years, but introduced themselves as David and Lisa Finch. They had been seventh years in Ravenclaw in Hermione's first year.  
  
The dinner went by slowly and the ceremony afterwards was even slower. Hermione found herself sitting in hurtful silence wondering where Ron was and what she would say to him. As soon as she was able without risk of losing her job, she said good night to the David and Lisa Finch, Remus, and Mr. Cummings before putting on her jacket and walking down the hallway to the lobby. Malfoy followed her on his way back from the men's room.  
  
"Just where is Weasley, Mudblood?" he called down the hall.  
  
She turned and he was mildly surprised to see little trails of tears snaking their way down her soft cheeks, "Draco Malfoy if you had any humanity in you or an ounce of observational skill then you would notice that I have not had the best evening. Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to have to deal with your insults as well."  
  
She Apparated from that very spot back to her bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded Malfoy standing in the hall staring at the spot where she had just stood. She placed a silencing charm on the room so that she would not wake Ginny, sat on her bed, and cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron had a great time with Harry, Marc, Seamus, and Dean. The Cannons actually won, and the boys decided to treat Harry and Ron to a round of butterbeer to celebrate at The Leaky Cauldron before ending the night. Ron and Harry finally Apparated home and collapsed after changing into nightclothes. Ron didn't notice Hermione's note until the following morning. He knew he was in for a hell of a day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!  
  
Alright, some of you may not like this chapter, but it's integral! I promise, it has a purpose.  
  
I'm so happy that I am *finished* with AP exams! Don't have to take them again for another year *look of satisfaction*!!! All I have left are SAT IIs! Have a great day!  
  
~Americanangel 


	9. Forgive and Forget?

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series, JKR and Warner Bros do.  
  
Fredngeorgegirl, Cal Burkes, mimi, jaxi, triniroo ~ thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Thanks. Glad you saw the purpose and didn't miss the point! *sigh* and yes, I want Ron too.  
  
Sakeena ~ Well you can't expect Ron to be perfect, now can you? He can't always be sweet and thoughtful, no guy (or girl!) is! You may get to see Ron all snazzy in his dress robes. Hehe, you'll see!  
  
Felicia ~ yup, Ron is screwed; thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelofboox ~ I have an American friend who lived in London for a while and she said that American biscuits are called scones in British English, but I'm checking also with a British friend of mine who lives in Alesbury (I probably just completely butchered that name) and lived in the States for a while. Ron will get around to better ways to prove himself, you'll see!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Forgive and Forget?  
  
By Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quote to go with chapter:  
  
"Forgiveness is the answer to the child's dream of a miracle by which what is broken is made whole again, what is soiled is again made clean."  
  
* Dag Hammarskjöld (I don't know who he is, I just found this quote after searching at google)  
  
Also:  
  
"It is easier to forgive an enemy than it is to forgive a friend."  
  
William Blake  
  
And my favorite of all the ones I read:  
  
"Forgiveness is the final form of love."  
  
Reinhold Niebuhr  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione fell into a deep sleep just after midnight and didn't wake up the next day until late morning. Ginny figured that she was only exhausted from the night before and decided not to wake her as it was Saturday and she didn't have to work. When Hermione finally made her way downstairs in her robe to make some tea, Ginny saw from her puffy eyes and downcast expression that something was not right.  
  
"Hermione?" she gasped, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione waved her off as she set the water to boil, "Oh, nothing Ginny. The evening just didn't go well."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like nothing," Ginny replied, "Please tell me what my git of a brother did to you."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "He just forgot, that's all. He forgets lots of things. I'm sure he didn't mean to . . ."  
  
Ginny cut her off, "But this was really important to you! I mean, you go to all of his ceremonies and events he is required to attend when he asks. The least he could do would be to go to yours."  
  
Hermione poured her tea into a cup and ate the last scone as Ginny continued, "And you have been crying; it obviously affected you more than that."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, there was more. I guess the person who made me the most upset was Malfoy."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled, "Malfoy? What was he doing there?"  
  
"He must have a ministry position at the same level as me or higher," Hermione replied, "Anyway, he was just insulting me more than he usually does and making fun of you and your brother. I was sick of it. He was also pushing the fact that Ron wasn't there, which really hurt me."  
  
Ginny sighed, "It isn't that hard to remember an event, especially when the person you are in love with invites you! Oh dear, the challenge. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied slowly, "That all depends on what he does. I'm going to go take a shower, Gin. I should at least look presentable, even if I'm staying at home to work." Ginny nodded and waited until she heard the shower running to Apparate to Ron and Harry's apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
"RONALD CHRISTOPHER WEASLEY!" Ginny yelled into the expanse of the apartment from the family room, to which she had Apparated. Ron stumbled into the room from the kitchen and his eyes were wide with apprehension, but he relaxed when he saw his sister.  
  
"G - Ginny, what's going on?" he asked in a nervous sort of voice.  
  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
Ron shivered, "Um, care to enlighten me?"  
  
"You're so infuriating," Ginny replied, "Do you realize what Hermione went through last night? Do you have any clue?"  
  
Ron's face paled, "Last night - the dinner. Oh Merlin, that's what you are talking about. She asked me to go and I forgot."  
  
Ginny exploded again, "FORGOT?! How could you?! You don't just forget a formal dinner. What did you do? Where were you?"  
  
"I was with Harry, Marc, Seamus, and Dean," Ron began, but Ginny broke in.  
  
"You had a BOYS night? Instead of keeping your promise to Hermione? That's so lame, Ron. What a wonderful boyfriend you are. Really brilliant, that idea." Ginny was so angry at her brother that she was shaking.  
  
"It was Dean's idea!" Ron said in shallow defense of himself, "We all got together in Hogsmeade on Wednesday for some drinks. The alcohol must have muddled with my mind a bit so that I forgot about the dinner. When Dean was about to leave he suggested getting together again on Friday for dinner and the Quidditch game - Cannons vs. Wasps Ginny! And the Cannons won! We went out for drinks after the game and I didn't get home with Harry until midnight. I was so tired that I just collapsed into bed and fell asleep."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Like I said, Ron, that is the worst explanation I have ever heard. How could you be so, so, careless!"  
  
Ron sat on the couch, "Look, Ginny, I'm trying! I asked you and Mum for suggestions for her birthday and I got it all together and I have some other ideas too, but I just messed up, okay! I forgot; it wasn't like I was trying to hurt her or anything, I just wasn't thinking, I . . ."  
  
"Clearly," Ginny replied.  
  
Ron looked up at her, "What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"You need to talk to her. She did not have a good night, and you need to hear what happened. I suggest you write her a letter because she doesn't want to see anyone today," Ginny told him firmly.  
  
Ron nodded, "Okay, Gin. I'll try it."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron sat at his desk, quill poised to write on the parchment before him. He had already written seven drafts of his letter to Hermione and he was ready to write a final copy based on the ones he had already written. Finally, an hour later, it was done and he tied it to Pig's leg to take to his love.  
  
Hermione,  
  
The best thing I can say right now is that I really have nothing to say, what can I say? There is nothing that you did to deserve this and there was no reason for me to forget this dinner, something which was very important to you. I guess the best thing to do is to explain what happened and explain myself.  
  
On Wednesday night I went out with the guys - Harry, Marc, Seamus, and Dean - for drinks and just to see one another again. I guess I had too much to drink because the dinner completely slipped from my mind when Dean suggested getting together again on Friday night and Seamus brought up a Quidditch game between the Cannons and the Wasps. So, I agreed. I got home late that night and was on assignment in Wales (again) all day Thursday. I left my apartment on Friday around eleven to Apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk over to Hogwarts. I must have missed Faith by a couple hours. The Cannons won and the guys took Harry and me out for drinks after the game as well. We didn't get home until past midnight.  
  
I know what I did is inexcusable. I know that it is lame and that you have every right to be mad at me. All I can say is that I am sorry and I am placing myself in your mercy. Please read this carefully and don't just dismiss it because I truly am sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk to or see me for a while. I just want to explain myself, as confusing as I may be.  
  
Please let me know when I can see you again because I want to talk with you about this. I want to make this up to you, if you will let me.  
  
Ron  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was working on research for Percy when Pig arrived with a letter for her. She gave him a bit of toast and stared at the letter on the table on which her name and address were written carefully, but she could recognize Ron's handwriting anywhere. She wasn't sure if she was ready to read its contents; she was upset with Ron that he forgot, but she was most upset at the evening as a whole, and she was worried about what Ron may have said in the letter. When she had finished her shower she noticed that Ginny was not at home. She questioned Ginny about where she had been when she returned, but Ginny would not tell her. Hermione owled Harry who told her exactly what happened, so she was afraid of the thoughts going through Ron's head.  
  
Hermione chose not to open the letter until late afternoon; she had not expected what she read. Her first thoughts were negative; how could he have just forgotten about the dinner because of a few drinks? She understood the intense pressure he was under, but she thought that he could at least have written a note to himself about the dinner.  
  
The more she pondered what his letter meant, the more she knew that she couldn't respond to it just yet. She had to give it a few days so that she could look at the situation with an open mind as opposed to one racked with emotional stress. She set the letter on her nightstand and continued with her work.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron had not received a response of any sort from Hermione by Wednesday. He had figured that she would want to be left alone for a few days, but he had expected her to have replied by then. He asked Ginny about it, but she said that Hermione had been very busy at the office and had been gone for the greater part of each day.  
  
The thought occurred to him that maybe he could surprise her with something. He had mentioned in the letter that he wanted to make his mistake up to her, but had not given it any thought when he wrote those words. Now, he knew he would have to work harder to show her how much he loved her; he had an idea of what he wanted to do, so naturally he Apparated to the Burrow to run it by his mother first.  
  
"Mum?" Ron called into the house from the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Ron dear," Mrs. Weasley replied giving her son a hug after bustling into the room from the family room, where she had been sewing. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, Mum," Ron replied, "But I made a huge mistake. I need your help."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked worried, "What is wrong? What did you do?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath, "I forgot about Hermione's formal dinner last week and went out with Harry, Marc, Dean, and Seamus instead for dinner, a Quidditch game, and drinks. Ginny confronted me about it the next day and told me there was more to it than I knew so I wrote Hermione a letter, but she hasn't replied. I don't know what to do."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed and although she was at least seven inches shorter than Ron, he still felt as he had when he was a young boy and she stood over him when she was mad, "Ron, first of all, this happens to the best of people. No one is perfect and Hermione will realize that, but you still have to make it up to her. It is up to her to accept your apology and forgive you and you will have to live with whatever she decides. Do you understand that?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yes, Mum. I know that I messed up and I am in her mercy. And I want to make it up to her. I have an idea. I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not it was okay; you had a great idea for her birthday, she loved the picnic!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "That's good, I'm glad. Your rowboat was a good idea as well, but that doesn't matter. We need something new. What is your idea?"  
  
Ron told her what he had in mind over a glass of milk and some biscuits and she had to admit that her son was becoming better at the dating game. When he was finished she sat thinking and then said, "Well, it needs some tweaking, but we can make it work. We'll need Ginny's help. I'll owl her, and then we can get started."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione came home from work around noon on Friday, exhausted but miraculously finished with all her assignments, and eager for lunch and a long bath so that she could do some thinking. She hadn't had much time to think about Ron's letter during the week, although she had purposefully been putting it off and finding other things to do.  
  
After her meal she drew the water, turned on her charmed CD player, and climbed into the tub to think. As she soaked in the bubbles she thought about the events of the week before and whether or not she reacted in a way which was rational. She thought about Ron's letter and his explanation. Finally, she came to a decision of what she was going to do.  
  
She decided that she had kept him in silence long enough. She would write him a response later that evening after dinner. She stood up and climbed out of the tub, dried herself, and put on ordinary robes to go shopping in Diagon Alley with Ginny for some things they needed. Hermione was to meet Ginny at The Leaky Cauldron and so she Apparated there as soon as she had pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.  
  
Ginny saw her as soon as she arrived in the bar with a pop. She had been drinking a butterbeer and making small talk with Tom, but she said goodbye once she saw Hermione and made her way over to where her roommate and friend was standing.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Hey Gin, ready to go?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes I am. Where first?"  
  
"Hmm, let's go to Flourish and Blotts for more ink and parchment, then to Madam Malkin's for your new robes, then to the Owl Emporium for owl food, and we'll get food last," Hermione replied, thinking of every place they had to go.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I have to leave around three for a meeting. Why don't we get my robes first and then buy the food so that I can take it home and you can buy the ink, parchment, and owl food after I leave?"  
  
Hermione thought about this, "Alright, that sounds reasonable. I have to go to the Apothecary for some potions supplies anyway."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Great! Alright, let's go!"  
  
Madam Malkin took Ginny's measurements and gave her a list of available colors and fabrics to choose from. Ginny bought three new sets of robes and Madam Malkin wrapped them up in tight bundles to give to the women. Afterwards, they went to buy food at the market in the alley. They bought fruit, fresh bread, meat, and fish, all of which were packed into a bottomless bag which was made feather-light for Ginny to take back to the apartment with her when she Apparated. Saying goodbye to Hermione, Ginny walked to The Leaky Cauldron with her bundles and Apparated home.  
  
Hermione walked to the Apothecary and bought two bags full of potions supplies as her supplies at work and at home had been running low. She then proceeded to the Owl Emporium and bought food for Faith and for Nat, Ginny's owl. Finally, she went to Flourish and Blotts to buy the ink and parchment, as well as browse for a few books she needed for work. Satisfied, she picked up her parcels and headed to The Leaky Cauldron around six to Apparate home. She arrived to a dark apartment and set her parcels down on a couch nearby.  
  
"Ginny?" she called, hoping her roommate was home from her meeting. She walked over to the stairs but saw no light on in Ginny's room. She then walked into the kitchen and saw someone she had not expected to see for another day or so.  
  
"Good evening, Mione," Ron said softly, looking at her with dancing eyes.  
  
"Ron Weasley! What are you doing in my house?" Hermione demanded, surprised, yet in a strange way excited that he was there.  
  
"Surprise, Hermione. I don't know if you are still mad at me or not, I assume you are since you haven't replied to my letter, but I've missed you so much this week and I told you I would make it up to you so here I am, I tried," Ron strung his words together in a long and fast sentence as he tried to explain the reason he was there. Hermione looked around her and her eyes widened.  
  
Ron had set a table cloth on the kitchen table and set it for two with candles floating overhead and had dimmed the lights (Hermione assumed Ginny had helped him with this). She smelled the chicken which she and Ginny had bought in Diagon Alley baking in the oven along with roast potatoes garnished with parsley and other spices. She saw a bottle of Muggle wine and two wine glasses on the table and smelled freshly cut bread which she saw in a basket, also on the table. She saw a plate of steamed vegetables which had been painted lightly with butter and spiced with ground pepper.  
  
Turning to Ron she replied, "Did you make all this?"  
  
He grinned, "Well, I made some of it. Ginny bought the food with you in Diagon Alley today, minus the wine. I bought that at a store in London. Ginny's "meeting" was to come home and help me cook. I prepared the chicken and the vegetables and she did the decorations and most of the touches. I had to do something for you Hermione. I'm so sorry that I forgot. I knew the only way I could make up for it was to give up a night with the boys. Harry, Marc, Seamus, and Dean are out having fun tonight in Merlin knows where. I knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Please, I'm begging you with all my heart for your forgiveness."  
  
Hermione took in a breath, "Let's talk about what happened that night, just so you understand what made me so upset."  
  
Ron nodded, "Alright, we can do that. But first, let me get this chicken and the potatoes out of the oven and serve you dinner. Please, take a seat." Ron pulled out her chair for her and then went over to the oven to take out the chicken and potatoes, which he placed on a platter and put it on the table. He cut meat for himself and Hermione and gave her a bit of everything before pouring her a glass of wine. They began to eat and Hermione told him what happened.  
  
"It wasn't so much that you forgot; that is understandable, no one is perfect. I guess it just made me mad that you forgot about a formal dinner and went to a Quidditch game with your guy friends instead, something which you could do any weekend as proven by the fact that you gave up a boys night tonight. What made the situation worse was Malfoy."  
  
Ron stiffened and his eyes blazed with fury, "Malfoy? What happened? What did he do to you, what did he say?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "He was just his normal self; he called me a Mudblood twice, insulted your family, and was just all around rude to me. I was already confused about why you weren't there, but he just made it worse. The whole night I felt so hurt and alone."  
  
Ron felt horrible for putting her in that situation, "Mione, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there to beat that slimy git up and put him in misery and pain. He has no right to say any of those things to you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm so sorry."  
  
Hermione thought about what Ron was saying. She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity and honesty in his core. She knew that he wasn't deliberately trying to hurt her and that what he had done was a normal thing for a young man to do. Silently, she had already forgiven him. She just needed to tell him.  
  
"Ron, I accept your apology."  
  
"What?" he asked as his face lit up.  
  
"I forgive you. Thank you for doing this for me."  
  
A wave of emotion poured over Ron as he marveled at her mercy on him, "Mione, thank you. Thank you so much. You won't regret this; I promise you won't regret this."  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand, "I know."  
  
They finished the evening with a warm chocolate brownie, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup, one of Ron's favorite desserts and Hermione had to admit that she liked it as well. They washed the dishes together and put away the tablecloth and candles Ron and Ginny had used in setting the atmosphere for the evening. Ron went home before midnight.  
  
"Good night, Mione. Thank you again."  
  
"Good night, Ron. You're welcome."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Hermione went upstairs to her room and changed into her night clothes. Curious, she went to Ginny's room to see if she was there; she was not. Returning to her room, she found a note from Ginny on her nightstand on top of Ron's letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope you enjoyed the dinner. Ron worked really hard, and it was all his idea this time. I am out with Marc, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Harry and Dean's girlfriends. I should be back after midnight, but don't wait up for me. See you tomorrow.  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione hadn't known that Harry had a girlfriend; perhaps this was a new development. She climbed into bed and within minutes she was asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!  
  
I hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Have a great week!  
  
~Americanangel 


	10. Mops, Meals, and Meetings

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter, JKR and Warner Bros. do.  
  
Andie ~ Just a note, Hermione is 23 and Ron is 22. I wrote that in chapter 4.  
  
Felicia ~ Yup! Thanks for your faithful reviews!  
  
Alyx ~ Hey there girl! Ahhh, stressing about prom. *sigh* It will be ok. I just have to keep telling myself that over and over! Glad you like the story! See ya tomorrow.  
  
Sakeena ~ Haha, don't worry! There are plenty of Rons out there; we just have to find them. I think they are all hiding in a cave somewhere . . . anyway, thanks for the review! Yup, Malfoy is a stupid git. I don't like it when people completely change the characters. It annoys me. Haha, why do you think I'm writing this story if not wishing I had my own boyfriend? I'm getting my "romantics" out of my system 'cause I have no one to share them with! Enjoy chapter 10!  
  
Lily Michelle ~ All in good time, hehe! I can't wait for the next few chapters after this one - I'm excited! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
TallemeraRane ~ Thanks! I hadn't found any stories where Ron had to prove himself, and I thought it would make a great one! Glad you are enjoying it!  
  
Triniroo ~ Thanks!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Mops, Meals, and Meetings  
  
By Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and Hermione got together over the weekend for dinner at his house on Saturday and at her house again on Sunday. Ginny and Marc ate with them at Hermione's apartment, but they were alone at Ron's apartment. Sticking to his promise, Ron didn't touch her any more than to hold her hand at both dinners. Hermione had still not met Harry's new girlfriend, although Ginny told her that she was very nice.  
  
Hermione left work at noon on Tuesday to come home early and do some housework. Ginny had started at the hospital along with Marc and was not home as much as Hermione was, so Hermione took over some of her jobs since Ginny had been so helpful in the previous month. Percy hadn't left her much work to do that day, so she was excited when she finished by noon and could come home to do some of the mounting chores which needed to be completed. She changed into some old clothes and set to work. First she vacuumed so that she could do the rest while listening to her charmed CD player. She had finished cleaning the bathrooms and was just starting to wash the kitchen floor when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Curious, she went over to the door and found Ron.  
  
"Afternoon, Hermione," he said casually, giving her his trademark smile, "What are you up to?"  
  
"Cleaning," she replied, "I just started the kitchen.  
  
"Cleaning," he repeated, "Not exactly my forte, but that doesn't matter. May I be of some assistance?"  
  
"You want to help me clean?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
Ron laughed, "Sure, why not, at least I get to be around you. Where do we start?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Right this way, knight of the mop. I was just about to wash the kitchen floor. It will go much faster with two people."  
  
Ron laughed again, "Alright, do you have two mops?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I'll go get the other one." Once she had returned the pair set to work cleaning the kitchen floor and talking. The enchanted CD player continued to play its music.  
  
"Hermione, where is that music coming from?" Ron asked her.  
  
She nodded towards the player, "That Muggle CD player. I enchanted it so that it won't run out of batteries and it plays all the songs I like in a random order. It must have three hundred some songs in it."  
  
Ron whistled, "Wow, sweet! Who sings this song that is playing now?"  
  
"An American Muggle group called Lifehouse. They are coming out to London next month sometime. This song is one of my favorites of theirs!"  
  
Ron smiled, "Yeah, I kind of like it too. Hey, just a question, but why aren't we doing this with magic?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I like doing things the Muggle way. This is how I grew up, and I don't want my future children to see me using magic to solve all my problems. I like to be self-sufficient too. Plus, cleaning and listening to music is a great stress buster."  
  
Ron nodded, "This is true. I've never actually cleaned before."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I have the opportunity to teach you a life skill."  
  
"Oh, I can assure you that you have taught me more than this, Ms. Granger." Hermione giggled.  
  
They continued the motion of dipping the mop in the water, wringing it out, and washing the floor. Dipping, wringing, washing. Dipping, wringing, washing. The first time Hermione felt a splash she thought Ron must have forgotten the integral second step of the process, but with the second it became clear that it was not a mistake she was wet.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. Ron grinned and splashed her some more.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that!" she promised him and sprayed him with water as well. He looked down horrified at his old pair of Muggle jeans and proceeded to again splash his girlfriend with the sudsy water.  
  
"Ahhh, now I'm really wet!" she yelled. He laughed and they threw more and more water with the mops at each other, in the same motion as a lacrosse player.  
  
Hermione and Ron became engaged in a war of water, splashing everything within splashing range. The tables, the cabinets, the refrigerator - all became covered with sudsy water, culminating in Hermione dumping the entire bucket on Ron's head.  
  
"Oh, it's cold!" he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Still? How odd; we've been washing the floor for twenty minutes."  
  
Ron gave her a lopsided grin, "More or less, yes." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should dry this place."  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Don't want Ginny to come home to a soaking kitchen." The two of them laughed and Ron followed Hermione to the linen closet to get towels. They enchanted the towels to dry the kitchen independent of their hands and Hermione dried Ron's clothes and her own with a drying spell.  
  
"Well, that's about all for cleaning," she told him once everything was dry and put away.  
  
Ron smiled, "Great! So, if someone wanted to, say, take you to a casual dinner tonight, how long would you need to get ready?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well, probably about an hour. I have to shower and all that jazz. What about yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to shower and get dressed myself but we never said it was me who was taking you out!"  
  
"Is it?" Hermione teased him.  
  
"Probably," Ron replied, "We'll just have to see in an hour or so. Talk to you later, my dear."  
  
"Bye, Ron."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later Hermione was showered, dressed, and reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table when Ginny walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione, are you and Ron going out tonight?" Ginny asked her.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, we are. Why, are you and Marc going out also?"  
  
"Yeah, we are," Ginny said, "Do you know where you are going?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Nope, Ron didn't tell me."  
  
Ginny looked thoughtful, "Marc didn't tell me either. I wonder . . ."  
  
The girls didn't have much time to wonder, though, because Ron and Marc both arrived at the same time with single roses for their girlfriends. All four were wearing Muggle clothing and the boys were excited that their plan seemed to be working, although they refused to tell the girls what the plan was.  
  
"Ginny, for the hundredth time, we are not going to tell you and Hermione what the plans are," Marc told her as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Marc's right, don't get any ideas Hermione," Ron said just as his girlfriend had opened her mouth to echo Ginny's words."  
  
Hermione folded her arms, "Fine, will you tell us when we are going to leave then?"  
  
"Soon enough," came a voice from the door.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to give him a hug as she had not seen him in at least two weeks. Harry smiled and hugged her back, as Ron looked at the pair longingly.  
  
"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Good," she replied, "You? I hear you have a girlfriend now and you didn't tell me!"  
  
Harry grinned, "Yes I do have a girlfriend now. Her name is Cassandra, but people call her Cassie."  
  
"How did you meet her?"  
  
"I was in Hogsmeade last Tuesday alone at the Three Broomsticks and she was alone as well, so we sat together and sort of hit it off. We went out to dinner the next night and I asked her if she wanted to go out with Marc and Ginny, Dean and Sara, and Seamus and me on Friday. We just had dinner together but it was a lot of fun and we all had a great time, so I asked her out. She is from Bristol and she is a year younger than Ginny; she was a Ravenclaw," Harry said told her blushing, "And you'll get to meet her tonight!"  
  
"Speaking of tonight," Ron said, "Shall we go pick up Cassie?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Definitely. I told her to meet us outside the Leaky Cauldron at six, and she's usually early, so she should be there."  
  
The other four nodded and they all Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw Cassie sitting at the bar drinking a butterbeer and went over to bring her to meet Hermione and Ron. Hermione studied this new girl and decided that she looked nice enough. She had blue eyes and straight brown and blonde hair just past her shoulders in length. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed to be full of life and energy. She was, like the others, wearing Muggle clothing. She had chosen to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt with a black sweater jacket over top.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, this is Cassie. Cass, this is Hermione and this is Ron, my two best friends," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Cassie returned the smile, "It's so nice to meet you! Harry has told me a lot about you; and I heard a lot about all three of you at Hogwarts. I never thought I'd meet you though, especially Harry. Just my luck that we were both at the Three Broomsticks that night."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Cassie. I didn't know many Ravenclaw girls, but that doesn't matter. What do you do?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"I'm hoping to write for the Prophet someday. Right now I am in a pre-reporting program doing research for one of the regular writers and learning from them, which is why I was in Hogsmeade. My project is an article on current security regarding attacks from Death Eaters still on the loose and my boss told me to go to Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. I went to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade last week, and Diagon Alley today so I'm all set with his information," Cassie told the group.  
  
Ron nodded, "That sounds like a fun job, I guess. I'm an Auror if you need any first hand accounts."  
  
Cassie's eyes widened, "Really? My boss would love me if I got a first hand account! Maybe we can arrange to meet later?"  
  
Ron nodded, "I'm sure that could be arranged. But, if I'm not mistaken, the start of this evening for you lovely ladies begins in about fifteen minutes. I think we should head out of here, mates."  
  
"Definitely, let's go," Marc agreed, "Where is your car, Harry?"  
  
"Car?" Cassie asked apprehensively, "Do you know how to drive Harry? Is it run by magic, or is it a Muggle car?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I grew up wanting to know how and so I got my license and I bought a used car, but it's enlarged on the inside. Very handy for times when I can't simply Apparate to a place to which I want to go, like tonight. It's a Muggle car, but don't worry; I've had it for a while."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Harry is a good driver, Cassie. I drive too. My parents are Muggles."  
  
Cassie replied, "Okay, then. My parents are scared of Muggle objects, especially cars, so I've never been in one before, even though there are some run by magic."  
  
Harry grinned, "Well, I'm glad you get the chance tonight. I'm parked outside. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
The Harry, Ron, and Marc took their girlfriends to a themed Muggle restaurant which provided dinner and entertainment. The restaurant had a medieval theme, and the entertainment was a mock jousting tournament. Tables were arranged in a tiered fashion to allow all to see the entertainment. Guests were referred to as "lords" and "ladies" and the "knights" brought roses to each "lady" and gave her hand a kiss. This, of course, made Ron uncomfortable since he knew he couldn't kiss his lady; Hermione sensed this, however, and she gave his hand a squeeze as if to make up for it. He sighed and sat back in his chair, wishing with all his heart that she was completely his.  
  
* * *  
  
After the group departed from one another's company, Ron and Hermione decided to Apparate to Hogsmeade and take a walk in the cool, early October air.  
  
"It feels so great to be back here, even if it's just to take a walk," Hermione said as she and Ron walked hand in hand on the Hogwarts grounds near the lake.  
  
Ron nodded in the darkness, "Yeah, I've missed this place. So many memories, some bad, and some wonderful."  
  
Hermione sighed deeply as they continued their walk around the lake and back into Hogsmeade, sharing memories, laughing, and enjoying one another.  
  
Suddenly, Ron pointed to a tree by the lake, "Mione, remember that tree?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I do. That's our tree."  
  
"Our tree - let's go take a look."  
  
Ron tugged on her hand and they ran over to a giant willow tree whose branches hung over the lake, blocking the outside from seeing the two figures underneath. Quickly, they found the spot: R + H forever. Ron had carved it before the final battle in their seventh year when they weren't sure if they would make it out alive. Hermione ran her hand along the letters and then looked back at Ron.  
  
"Our tree."  
  
* * *  
  
"I had a great time tonight, Ron. I have to say that the entertainment strayed a bit from historical fact, but it was a great evening. Thank you," Hermione told him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ron replied. It was late; he blew her a kiss goodnight, she blushed, and they whispered their goodbyes before parting for the evening.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron lay in bed that night unable to sleep. He had been trying for hours, but he couldn't banish thoughts of his beautiful Mione from his mind. Just saying her name made his skin tingle and his breath catch in his throat.  
  
Well, one thing about sleepless nights is that one has the opportunity to think through situations, and Ron's was no exception. He brainstormed ideas to prove his love to his Mione, but not just to prove that he loved her, but to show her that she loved him too. He was sure that she loved him; she just didn't know it yet. Their tree had proved it to him. The tree reminded him of everything he loved about her and everything they had gone through, and served to make him want her even more.  
  
What to do, what to do? Finally, just before he fell asleep at three AM, he came up with something. It was a long shot, and it was long term, but it was something. Sleepily, he decided to do it in the morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!  
  
A/N If you are wondering about the "themed restaurant" from the story, it is based on a show in Anaheim (Los Angeles, California - where Disneyland is located).  
  
One month left of school!!! YES! And then summer before going back to school . . . well, we can't have everything we wish for! Hope ya'll have a great week!  
  
~Americanangel 


	11. Lifehouse

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series, JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do.  
  
A/N Sorry about the delay! I had a bit of writer's block over the long weekend; I knew what I wanted to write but I wasn't sure how to write it. HOWEVER it's all gone now. Enjoy!  
  
TallemeraRane ~ Coolness! My sister has been there and she told me all about it, I've always wanted to go! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Mione Weasley ~ I've actually only known one person named Cassandra and she wasn't very nice, but I really like the name Cassie and I wanted a longer name, so Cassandra popped into my head. Anyway, I hope you'll like the story even if you don't like the name.  
  
Angelofboox ~ More fluffiness coming your way. : - )  
  
Triniroo, Andie ~ thanks!  
  
Christy Myren ~ Glad that you got around to reading! And that you like it!  
  
Felicia ~ Read on!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ I completely understand! Answers coming soon! And thanks!  
  
Just me ~ Yay! Welcome to the R/H shipper world! Thanks so much! I think the only thing that's going to keep me sane these last few weeks is fan fiction. ; - )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Lifehouse  
  
By Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
It has been a crazy week, hasn't it! I just got back from the hunt of those Death Eaters. We finally found them up in Scotland, and now they are in custody in Azkaban, to be questioned soon. How have you been holding up? Not too much work I hope!  
  
The triple date was fun last week, I thought anyway. Maybe we can do some stuff with them again? I'll talk to Harry and Marc.  
  
Anyway, I want to see you. It's been a whole week! It just isn't fair to leave me hanging like that! Like it was a few weeks ago, but I don't want to think about that.  
  
Will you come over to my place for dinner tonight? Harry is going to meet Cassie's parents, so it will be cool. I'll make whatever you want. Let me know, okay? I'll be here in the office doing deskwork *groan* all day.  
  
Yours,  
  
Ron  
  
Ron reread his letter to Hermione twice before he was satisfied enough to seal it. He tied it to Pig's leg and sent him on his merry way to Hermione's office. With a small grin, he sat back in his desk chair and thought about how happy she would be, or how happy he hoped she would be, that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was working on Percy's schedule for the upcoming weeks when Pig arrived with Ron's letter. She smiled and gave him a bit of her lunch as she opened the letter from Ron. After reading it, she wrote a reply.  
  
Ron,  
  
Ah, deskwork - welcome to my life! Yes, it has been a very crazy week. I've been troubleshooting on some issues for Percy and now I'm creating a new schedule for him. Ginny and Marc have been going out nearly every night, but I've been coming home late so it's okay.  
  
I agree, the triple date was great. It's fun having the four of us back together, plus Marc and Cassie as well. They both seem nice, although Cassie was a little quiet, and she needs to get out more! But I'm sure Harry is taking care of that.  
  
I'm pretty sure I can come over tonight. What time? I want to see you too! Tell Harry that I hope the meeting with Cassie's mum and dad goes well.  
  
Hermione  
  
* * *  
  
Smiling, Ron wrote a hasty reply back to Hermione with all the details.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'll leave work around five to get things ready; so, is six-thirty alright? I'll tell Harry.  
  
Ron  
  
Thirty minutes later he received an affirmative response from Hermione, which served to brighten the rest of his day at work. He left his office at five and Apparated home, to find Harry getting ready in an unusually messy apartment.  
  
"Harry?! How did our apartment get so messy?" Ron asked in indignation.  
  
Harry, halfway through tying a tie around his neck, replied, "Ron, it's been like this all week."  
  
Ron stared around the room, "Bloody hell, this is going to take a long time."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione changed into a simple pair of blue jeans and a light pink sweater before going over to Ron's house for dinner. This fall was unusually cold, even for mid-October, and she had been pulling out more and more of her winter clothes. She pulled part of her hair up, but let the rest of her curls hang halfway down her back. She wore small pink earrings, and a silver bracelet her parents had given her.  
  
She Apparated to the apartment at six-thirty and knocked on the door. As she stood waiting for Ron to open the door, she realized that she had never been inside the apartment. *Well, they are guys, so it will probably be messy* was her initial thought, but after Ron opened the door and she returned his smile, she looked around the front room in amazement. Everything was in order. The pillows were on the couches, there were no clothes or plates lying around, and there were no stacks of files on the desks in the corners. Nothing was new, but the room was cozy and comfortable, just like the Burrow.  
  
"Welcome to our humble home," Ron told her, "It's not much, but it's good enough for us."  
  
"It's lovely," Hermione replied, giving her boyfriend a smile.  
  
He led her into the kitchen to a table set with a bottle of butterbeer, the usual tableware, and a shepherd's pie. She could tell he had been cooking, but the kitchen was relatively clean. There were pots in the sink waiting to be washed; however all the food had been returned to the cabinet or the icebox. The table had a tablecloth, and Hermione was sure that her best friends didn't have a tablecloth on the table normally. She smiled at the effort Ron had put into the evening. She knew that they were very messy young men, after having known them for twelve years, and she also knew that it probably took Ron a good amount of his afternoon to clean up the place.  
  
"You didn't specify a dish that you wanted," Ron began to say, "And I've always liked shepherd's pie on cold days, so I figured I would just make it and surprise you by how good it tastes."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure it's wonderful, Ron. My mum used to make shepherd's pie on cold days also. I've always liked it."  
  
Ron brightened, "Great! Well, take a seat." He pulled out her chair for her and then went around the table and sat down. He put some of the pie on her plate and poured her a glass of butterbeer and they ate together while telling about their respective weeks and upcoming plans. Ron listened with wonder as Hermione told about all the work she had to do and the upcoming events in her life. At that moment, he felt so lucky that she would put aside time for him and consider him her friend, her best friend. He knew that if she were gone, his life would be meaningless.  
  
Hermione noticed Ron staring at her, "Ron, are you alright?"  
  
Ron snapped out of his reverie, "Uh, yeah, I'm great; great." He smiled at her and she returned this smile warmly.  
  
He took her hand, "Hermione, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Hmm, what is it?" she asked, concern apparent in her voice.  
  
Ron laughed, "Don't worry, it's not too serious. Well, you had a great time with Harry and Cassie, and Marc and Ginny last week right?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I had a lovely time."  
  
"Well, that's great because so did they. Anyway, the chaps and I decided that we wanted to do something for you girls. In talking, we found that you all had something in common. Well, I'm sure you have more than this in common, but this was pretty exciting."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow, "What is it that is so exciting?"  
  
Ron laughed, "All three of you like the band Lifehouse, that American one we were listening to when we were cleaning."  
  
Hermione grinned, "You didn't."  
  
"We did," Ron said and he pulled out two tickets for the Lifehouse concert the following month. He handed them to Hermione and she gasped.  
  
"Ron, these are amazing seats! How . . ."  
  
"I have connections," he said simply, giving her another Weasley grin. She shook her head.  
  
"This is so great, wow, thank you!"  
  
He smiled. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry returned to the apartment around eleven and found Ron up in his room choosing clothes for the next day.  
  
"Hey, mate. Did you show her the tickets?" he asked, stopping to talk to his friend.  
  
Ron nodded, "I sure did. She's excited!"  
  
Harry grinned, "That was a bloody brilliant idea, mate!"  
  
"Thanks. Tell me about your date with Cassie."  
  
If possible, Harry's grin became even wider, "Aw, it was great. Her parents are very nice, very intelligent people. Her dad is a Curse Breaker for the Ministry, and her mum is an independent journalist. She's how Cassie got her love for writing. They were both excited to meet me, and did the whole forehead thing of course. They asked me about myself and about my friends, and about how I grew up. They are really afraid of Muggles, it's a bit scary. Anyway, over all it was a great evening and I feel confident about it. I asked Cassie if she wanted to come to the concert at the end and she said that she would love to."  
  
Ron clapped his friend on the back, "Brilliant, mate. This is going to be great. I know Ginny will say yes, but I'll send an owl to Marc in the morning just to make sure. Well, I have to catch some sleep now but I'll see you in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Ron"  
  
* * *  
  
Ron lay in bed that night and pondered the evening. He thought about everything Hermione had said and every action she had taken. He knew exactly how her hair bounced when she walked, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and how full of life her voice was. He knew every part of her face and could recognize her anywhere. She filled him with joy whenever he thought or saw her, and she made him realize why he was living. She was his lifehouse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! I hope you liked it. Again, sorry it took a while to get this one up! I've been thinking about it over the past few days and I had to get it exactly how I wanted it before I could post it. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
June 21 . . . so close, yet so far away!  
  
~Americanangel 


	12. Help From a Dragon

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series, nor am I trying to make a profit. JKR and Warner Bros. own the series. The poem typed throughout Hermione's thought segment was written by my friend Alex, who was so kind as to let me use his AWESOME work! Thank you so much!!! It's called Feelings of Love, and I'm going to type it in a separate section before the story as well as in the story just because it flows well by itself.  
  
TallemeraRane ~ That's cool, one of my friends has her bday the day before - our last day of school! Now THAT is an awesome present!  
  
Sugar Blossom ~ I update as fast as I can, but I do have a life which involves school. *_* I also work on original fiction, which is just as important, so sometimes my fan fiction gets put to the side so that I can work on my original stories!  
  
Hermione - Hogwarts ~ I completely understand about school! 17 more school days, I can survive . . . I hope! As for the story, I'm thinking between 20 and 25 chapters, I have it all planned out. My summer is going to be pretty busy; I hope to have it finished by the end of July though!  
  
Goodygoody519 ~ Yes, Ron IS a hot man!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kang ~ Thank you so much!  
  
Angelofboox ~ Haha, I downloaded a countdown clock from Mugglenet.com and it's on my desktop, torturing me whenever I start my laptop! Ah, you'll get it a whole five hours before me! Yeah, I realize the last chapter was short, but it had a very simple purpose. I promise this next one is longer! Until the last one, each chapter had been getting progressively longer; but these upcoming ones require more because, well, you'll see! Hehehe, hope you enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Help From a Dragon  
  
By Americanangel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Feelings of Love  
  
Encased in feelings running deep,  
  
Are sensual memories that I keep.  
  
The way your lips feel, when they meet mine,  
  
Your gentle touch on the small of my spine.  
  
The tenderness of the souls that linger yet,  
  
All sensations I will not forget.  
  
I feel it all, when I close my eyes,  
  
Remembering softness, and tender sighs.  
  
A total love is complete with frights,  
  
Some small faults and sleepless nights.  
  
There's nothing love can't do,  
  
But I just can't say that I love you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Ron's office the following Wednesday, a cold and blustery day towards the end of October. She was dressed in her warmer wizard robes, but was a bit hot because of the warmth of the building.  
  
"Just a second," Ron called from inside, and opened the door to see her, "Mione! How are you?" He gave her hand a squeeze and gestured for her to come inside the office, "Here, let me take your warmer robe and hang it up."  
  
"Thank you, Ron." Hermione replied, "I'm doing quite well, and yourself?"  
  
"Great," he replied giving her a bright smile, "I'm swamped with work, but this is certainly a welcome break!" *Very welcome indeed,* he thought to himself.  
  
She blushed, "Same here. I decided to take a break and leave the rest of my work for tomorrow and Friday. I came here for a specific purpose, though."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "And that would be?"  
  
"Well, there is an informal dinner and dance this Saturday, sort of a pre-Halloween get-together at the Ministry. It is open to all Ministry employees and their family and friends, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me as my date," she told him.  
  
Ron's heart was racing and felt like it was going to break out of his chest; she was giving him a chance to make up for the formal dinner the month before!  
  
"Mione, that would be great!" he stumbled over his words, "I'd love to, wow, thanks for inviting me again! I promise you won't regret it."  
  
"I know," she said simply and did something she hadn't done in five years; she kissed him on the cheek. He sat there in his office long after she left and pondered this kiss, and could still feel her touch on his cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione returned from her visit at Ron's office feeling warm inside and out, despite the weather. Memories of the previous two months ran through her mind, as well as memories from her Hogwarts days. All the things Ron had done for her and every memory they shared seemed to her to be the jewels which made her life worthwhile and her days bright. Most prevalent in her mind that moment was the kiss she had just given Ron, which caused her to remember their first kiss under their tree.  
  
*Encased in feelings running deep,  
  
Are sensual memories that I keep.  
  
The way your lips feel, when they meet mine,  
  
Your gentle touch on the small of my spine.*  
  
She remembered how he could cause her heart and breath to stand still when he murmured her name, or touched her hand. She could hear the deep rhythms of his voice deep within her mind and felt the same tingle in her spine when she thought about them as when she heard them.  
  
*The tenderness of the souls that linger yet,  
  
All sensations I will not forget.  
  
I feel it all, when I close my eyes,  
  
Remembering softness, and tender sighs.*  
  
Although she felt all these things whenever she thought of her friend, her best friend, she did not think that she loved him. Not yet. He was more than a best friend, but he wasn't a lover. Sometimes he confused her, and sometimes he was the only thing in her life that made sense. She had spent many nights lying awake thinking about him and wondering of their friendship and love, but she did not feel like she could give herself fully to him. Not yet.  
  
*A total love is complete with frights,  
  
Some small faults and sleepless nights.  
  
There's nothing love can't do,  
  
But I just can't say that I love you.*  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days passed quickly and it was soon time for the informal party at the Ministry. Ron Apparated to Hermione's house at five and they both Apparated to the Ministry at six. Ginny and Marc came as well, but Harry had to be in Hogsmeade as it was the first Hogsmeade weekend so he and Cassie were not at the party.  
  
The ballroom had been transformed into a Halloween spectacle, and it reminded Hermione of Halloween at Hogwarts. Jack-o-lanterns provided the light for the event and were suspended at different heights and in all areas of the room. Candy had been dispersed on each of the round tables at which the guests were to sit. Long tables of food were set up by the walls, like at the formal dinner, and guests went up to them whenever they wished to have something to eat. There were plates and plates of different kind of wizard dishes, and bottles of butterbeer for all. Fake cobwebs hung from the ceiling and eerie music played from somewhere in the hall. Hermione and Ron, along with Ginny and Marc, checked their warm robes at the door and reserved seats for themselves at one of the tables.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, this place has really been decorated," Ron told her, "Is this where the other dinner was?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, but we had assigned seats that time. This time we won't have to deal with Malfoy the entire meal."  
  
"Splendid!" Ron replied, and then he remembered something, "Hermione, you said there was going to be a dance. Where will that be?"  
  
She laughed, "Yes, after dinner there is a live concert and dance in the ballroom next door, but I believe the band is setting up at this moment. Dinner comes first, at any rate."  
  
Ron grinned, "Great! I love dancing with you."  
  
"Ron! We haven't danced together since Hogwarts!"  
  
He laughed, "That doesn't mean that I don't remember how it feels, and much fun it is."  
  
She blushed, however the couple was soon joined by Ginny and Marc.  
  
"So, Hermione, where is this dance going to be held?" Ginny asked her.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione laughed, "I just finished telling Ron," Hermione explained to the confused Ginny and Marc, who laughed as well.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten us?" Marc asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, "We are going to have dinner first, and then at our leisure we can move into the adjoining ballroom through that door over there where a live band is setting up their instruments right now."  
  
"Wow," Ginny said, "They really thought of everything!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I believe the Department of Magical Games and Sports handled this one."  
  
"We did, and I hope you all enjoy it," said a voice behind them, Ludo Bagman, "Ms. Granger, always a pleasure." He kissed her hand, and then turned to Ginny, "And Ms. Weasley, the same to you. Mr. Weasley, and Mr., hmm, I don't think I've met you."  
  
Marc hastily held out his hand, "Mr. Marc Davis, sir. I'm a Healer, but I've spent the better part of the last few years on battlefields. That's where I met Ginny, and we both returned to London a little over a month ago."  
  
Bagman studied him for a moment, "You, sir, don't have much of a British accent. Are you American?"  
  
"Yes, and no," Marc replied, "My parents are British and I was born in Britain, but we moved to Boston when I was a year old because my mother was pregnant again and my parents wanted to protect myself, my older brothers, and my sister-to-be from Voldemort," Bagman flinched at the name, "Sorry, sir, You-Know-Who. I went to a wizarding school in America and then came to Britain so that I could train at St. Mungo's. I've lived here ever since."  
  
Bagman nodded, "Yes, there are many stories like that. Well, you four enjoy the evening. I must be going to make sure everything is running smoothly. Let me know if you need anything!"  
  
All four waved goodbye and Marc commented, "He seems like a nice man."  
  
"Nice," Ron agreed, "But at times foolish."  
  
* * *  
  
The dinner was delicious, and soon it was time to go into the adjoining ballroom for the dance.  
  
"Question, Mione, how are we going to dance if I can only hold your hands?" Ron asked her quizzically.  
  
Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, "I guess we will have to amend that part of the rules tonight. Dancing is hereby declared okay until midnight tonight. Sound fair?"  
  
Ron grinned, "Delightful."  
  
The majority of the young couples attended the dance, as did many older couples as well. The band was very good and played a variety of music to appeal to all; from oldies, to rap, to slow songs, to rock, to salsa.  
  
Ron leaned forward during one of the slow songs, "I know you still probably don't believe me, but I just want to tell you that I really do love you Hermione Granger." She sighed contentedly, but did not reply.  
  
The following song was another fast one and the dancing made Hermione feel very tired.  
  
"Ron!! Slow down!" she said laughing into his ear.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Want to take a rest?" he asked her thoughtfully.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," she replied and he led her over to the back of the room, where there were a few tables from the first ballroom. There were glasses of cool, refreshing water on the tables and Hermione savored one as the water cooled her dry throat.  
  
"Mione, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Sure, Ron," she told him and she sat at the table to catch her breath. He grinned, blew her a kiss, and then walked out of the room to find the men's room.  
  
No sooner had Ron left than another man came up to Hermione to talk with her.  
  
"Granger, alone again?" his voice reverberated through her mind as she turned around to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, fancy seeing you here. I thought for sure you'd have a party at your manor," Hermione replied icily.  
  
Malfoy shrugged, "I will on Thursday, but today isn't Halloween. It's the Saturday before Halloween. I decided to make an appearance, even if I am a bit late. I was having dinner at Samantha' house, you remember her do you not?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I remember that she was nice and you were rude. I remember that you took every opportunity to make me feel horrible about myself and why I was at the party. I remember leaving the party with tears streaming down my face. Where is the girl, anyway?"  
  
Malfoy was taken aback; he had not expected this reaction to his presence, "Slow down there, Granger. At least I am being civil tonight. She's in the ladies room. Tell me, where is Weasel? Or are you here with Potty?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm here with Ron, my boyfriend. Harry is at Hogwarts; this was the first Hogsmeade weekend. I would appreciate if you would say their names, instead of those nicknames."  
  
"I see, Granger. Well, you have a boyfriend, and Weasley no less. Tell me, why is it that you are dating him and not Potter? He's the one who stood you up in September, and Potter could certainly get you a better engagement ring. Surely you aren't in it for the money, are you, Mudblood."  
  
"Malfoy, if I ever hear you call her that again you will wish you had never been born," Hermione heard Ron's voice as tears began to fall silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Weasley himself. I haven't seen you in a while, I bet you've been kept busy on all of those Death Eater hunts recently, being an Auror and all," Malfoy told him slyly.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around his Mione, "Yeah, I have been. What's it to you? Don't like seeing all your friends being arrested, I bet."  
  
Malfoy looked at him sharply, "I never took the Dark Mark. I was never a Death Eater. I worked against Voldemort in the same order as you did and I had to fake my allegiance, and risk my family name. Well, it has been a pleasure but I really should get back to my date. Have a good night, Mudblood. Oh, and one more thing Weasley, don't you dare call me a traitor. I've earned my respect"  
  
Ron stepped in front of Hermione, who was now visibly shaking, and punched Malfoy's nose, "Then don't call my girlfriend a Mudblood or people are going to get ideas about where your loyalties lie. And I have earned my respect as well, thank you very much. Have fun with your date, though I doubt she'll want to see you again after tonight."  
  
"Weasley! You could get in big trouble for that, but I will let it slide. I know the healing charms to use," Malfoy walked off to find his date and left Ron with the trembling Hermione.  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry, he m-m-makes me so mad," Hermione told Ron as she struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Baby, baby, it's alright. It's alright. Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. Come here," Ron enveloped her in a tight hug as they stood in the dark corner and she cried into his shoulder. "Do you want to go home?" he asked her tenderly and she nodded a yes. He took her out into the corridor and got their coats, ran back inside to tell Ginny and Marc that they were leaving, and Apparated back to Hermione's apartment with her.  
  
They sat together on her couch for a long time, his arms around her providing comforting warmth. At midnight, however, he gently removed his arms from her shoulders and took her hand. She shivered, but remembered their pact.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. I needed that," she told him softly.  
  
"That stupid git," Ron said as he gazed into her eyes, "I wish he would leave you alone."  
  
Hermione laughed dryly, "He's still mad at me for getting better O.W.L.S than he did."  
  
Ron chuckled, "Well, at least you can joke about it. I must be going, though. I'm sure the neighbors will be worried if they see me leaving your apartment at any later time."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Good night, Ron. Thank you again."  
  
"Good night, Mione," he replied and blew her a kiss, "And I mean what I told you a few weeks ago when I learned about what a git Malfoy had been to you; you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron lay in bed that night thinking about what had transpired, and realized that he should probably thank Malfoy for what had happened. If he hadn't called Hermione a Mudblood *stupid git*, then Ron would not have had the opportunity to protect her and show her, at least in a new way, how much he loved her.  
  
Nature works in strange ways, but Ron didn't care. As long as it was working for him and not against him, he was alright with it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! I thought that was a good mix of romance/fluffiness and tensions!  
  
So excited, only 16 more days of school! WAHOO! And prom is on Saturday. Wow, this is going to be a great next few weeks!  
  
22 days and 7 hours until Order of Phoenix at this moment in time right . . . NOW! It's on my desktop, so by the time you read this it will be even less! Haha, I know, I'm a freak.  
  
Okay, let me know what you think. Chapter 13, Halloween, will not come for another few days or so. I probably won't be able to post it for another week, actually, because of 4 projects and prom, so bear with me! It's coming.  
  
Have a great week everyone!  
  
~Americanangel 


	13. Breaking the Rules

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series, JKR and WB do, and I am not attempting to make a profit. A bit of this plot also loosely belongs to the brilliant writers of the movie "The Wedding Planner." See if you can pick it out!  
  
Felicia ~ Thanks. : - ) I'll update as much as I can!  
  
Hermione - Hogwarts ~ Yay! You found time to r/r! Enjoy!  
  
Kang ~ And I expect nothing less from you than masterpieces as well. ; - ) Although you should definitely go to bed earlier! Glad you liked TNL, and thanks for beta reading my stuff!  
  
TallemeraRane ~ It's coming! Remember, 20 to 25 chapters! I think you'll be very excited after you read this chapter!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Yay! I was starting to wonder if you had fallen off the face of the planet. ; - ) Thank you, and I am eagerly awaiting YOUR next chapter as well!  
  
Andie ~ Patience is a virtue! (I know you hate me right now!) But I think you will really like this chapter! It's a significant step!!!  
  
Sunshine Stargirl ~ thanks!  
  
Sugar Blossom ~ Thanks!  
  
Triniroo ~ Yeah, me too! I do agree that Tom Felton is really good- looking, but I have to say that Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood) is the best!  
  
Angelofboox ~ Thanks for the London info! I'll look into the places you mentioned, and I'll be sure to visit them if I *ever* get the chance to go over to the UK. *sigh* I'm working on it! And, I think you will be very happy about this chapter!  
  
I'm excited to hear the reaction of everyone to this chapter! When I started writing this story, I had a few chapters planned out, and this was one of them. I had originally intended for it to be chapter 8, but I figured it wouldn't work well at all - you'll see why! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Breaking the Rules  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And when the stars fall from the sky  
  
You are there to shelter me  
  
You pull me close to your beating heart  
  
And I know I'll never be alone  
  
Never alone, for you are always there  
  
~ Me  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Friend,  
  
Ms. Ginny Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger wish to invite you to a Halloween party to take place at their apartment this upcoming Thursday, 31st October between seven PM and midnight. It's going to be a night full of magic and fun! Owl back either of the two ASAP with your response.  
  
Ginny and Hermione  
  
Ron grinned when he received this letter from Faith, who seemed to have a few more to deliver. He sent her off and replied to Hermione via Pigwidgeon.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Glad to see you are feeling a bit better! I hope you had fun last night, even though Malfoy, again, was a completely stupid git. It seems that you and Ginny have decided to make up for it though, eh? Well, I can come, of course. I have off that day, as I'm sure you do as well. Want me to go shopping with you? I'd love to, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I really don't like shopping, but if it's for you then I'll do it. Well, let me know.  
  
Ron  
  
* * *  
  
Ron,  
  
Yeah, Gin and I decided it would be fun to have a small party of our own. Well, small is in the eye of the beholder of course.  
  
If you'd like to go shopping with me, that'd be great! Then I don't have to carry all the parcels alone! Actually, I think Marc is going with Ginny too so that will be perfect. What time would you like to meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know!  
  
Hermione  
  
* * *  
  
Mione,  
  
Let's meet at ten o'clock, alright? Then we can shop and have lunch before returning to your apartment to decorate.  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione replied in the affirmative and set about creating the list of items to buy. Thursday came quickly and Hermione and Ginny Apparated to Diagon Alley at 10:00 to meet the boys in The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ron beamed as his girlfriend came up to him, "Hey," he whispered as he squeezed her hand.  
  
She squeezed back in response and looked up into his eyes, about half a foot above her own, "Hey Ron," she said as she smiled, "Is Marc here yet?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not yet; what's the plan?"  
  
"We are going to divide the list in half and then separate to buy the items," Ginny replied to her brother, "So, if you want, you can have the list now and I'll wait for Marc."  
  
Hermione nodded, "That seems reasonable. Ron and I can get the groceries and take them home before meeting you and Marc back here for lunch at noon. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny agreed, "Here."  
  
She handed Ron the list and he looked down at it.  
  
1 bag of sugar  
  
2 cartons of eggs  
  
1 bag of flour  
  
10 bottles of butterbeer . . .  
  
And so on, going through the fruit, meat, and everything needed to make the party, in Hermione's opinion, a success.  
  
"This is a lot of food, we better get going," he said to Hermione. She nodded in agreement and the pair said good-bye to Ginny and went to the entrance to Diagon Alley, where Ron tapped the proper bricks with his wand and they walked inside.  
  
The Alley was decorated for the occasion. Magical streamers hung from the buildings and carved pumpkins appeared in different places. Tame bats flew over the customers' heads and many shopkeepers had bought candy to give to little witches and wizards who came by with their parents on their errands, no doubt preparing for parties just as Hermione and Ron were. Hermione smiled as she watched a little boy of four open a chocolate frog and exclaim in delight that he had found the Harry Potter card.  
  
"It's still weird for me when I open one and see Harry," Ron told Hermione.  
  
She grinned, "I know exactly what you mean!"  
  
They walked on to the Magical Market at the opposite end of the Alley and went into the store. Mothers and their young children were everywhere, as well as other young adults who were also hosting parties.  
  
"Where to first?" Ron asked Hermione, as he didn't have much shopping experience.  
  
Hermione smiled, "First we'll get things that don't need to be refrigerated, such as the bread, sugar, flour, and candy. Then we'll go and get the fruit, and then the meat, milk, and butterbeer. Sound good to you?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Sure, you're the expert of course."  
  
Hermione blushed and the pair proceeded through the aisles of the store gathering the things they needed for the party. When they entered the candy aisle, they saw a young girl with long black hair reaching for the boxes of chocolate frogs, but her mother, or anyone who would be with her, was nowhere in sight.  
  
Hermione knelt down near the little girl, "Hello, my name is Hermione. Where is your mum?"  
  
The little girl blushed, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Mummy was buying fruit and told me to stay there, but I wanted chocolate frog so I came here."  
  
Ron frowned down at her playfully, "Well, that's not a good thing to do. Come on, I bet Mummy is looking for you."  
  
Her lower lip trembled, "But I can't go with you; you are a stranger. She not a stranger, she told me her name. Hermynee. What's your name?"  
  
Ron smiled, "Ron. There. Now I'm not a stranger, am I?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope. I'm Sara Snape."  
  
Recognition flashed through Hermione's features, "Do you have an uncle named Severus?"  
  
Sara nodded, "Yep, he's Daddy's cousin, but he's lost. Mummy said so."  
  
"Yes, he is," Ron told her softly, "Well, come on, we have to find your Mum. We don't want her thinking that you are lost like Uncle Severus."  
  
Hermione picked Sara up and held her in her arms while Ron followed with the cart. They reached the service counter and told the clerk the little girl's name before turning to go continue their shopping. The clerk amplified his voice and announced that a Sara Snape was sitting at the customer service desk.  
  
"Wait!" Sara called with fear, "You can't leave me with him, Hermynee and Ron. Mummy will get mad because I'll be with a stranger. Stay with me."  
  
No sooner had she said this that her mother came running up to the desk. She looked to be in her late twenties and hugged her little daughter.  
  
"Sara! How many times has Mummy told you that you can't go running off like that! How was I supposed to know where you were? That's very irresponsible. Not good for a little Slytherin. How did you get here?" she scolded the little girl.  
  
Sara bowed her head, "I was trying to get a chocolate frog. Hermynee and Ron found me. I was only hungry, Mummy! I'm a good Slytherin! I promise!"  
  
The woman turned around and saw the pair, "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, I assume, since you," she pointed at Ron, "Have red hair and the only Hermione and Ron I remember were always together at Hogwarts. Marina Snape. Pleasure. Thank you for finding my little Sara and bringing her back here. That was very Gryffindor of you."  
  
Hermione laughed and shook the woman's hand, "Just doing our duty. We sort of put things in perspective for her by bringing up Professor Snape; then she realized her grave mistake."  
  
Marina nodded, "Yes, my Stephen is always making sure Sara is right behind him for fear that she will be lost like his older cousin. Anyway, have a wonderful holiday. Thank you again." Marina picked up her little daughter and walked off with her in her arms.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, "Well, she's very nice for being related to that man, even if it is only through marriage; and a Slytherin no less! I would have expected her to snap at us for some reason. Anyway, on to the shopping."  
  
Ron and Hermione finished their shopping around 11:30 and checked it all through the clerk before taking it back to Hermione's apartment and putting it all away before Apparating back to Diagon Alley and meeting up with Ginny and Marc, who were already sitting at The Leaky Cauldron. The four had a splendid lunch together, and Hermione and Ron told the story of Marina and Sara Snape.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you found her," Ginny said, "The whole situation is so sad. That's probably why Marina didn't snap at you two. She was just so glad that her daughter was safe. I've heard that Stephen is one of the only members of the Snape family to agree with the professor regarding the war and You-Know-Who."  
  
Hermione nodded, "As have I."  
  
There was silence for a moment, until Marc looked at his watch, "Well, we all really must be going or we won't have time to decorate."  
  
Ron broke in, "Hermione and I wanted to go for ice cream; is that alright?"  
  
Ginny looked at her watch, "Well, why don't Marc and I go home and the two of you can go? We really should start decorating."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
The four paid Tom and Ron and Hermione went once more into Diagon Alley. Ron ordered a hot fudge sundae to share and they sat at a table near the door of the parlor and watched the guests coming in as they savored the mix of hot and cold.  
  
They were nearing the bottom of the bowl when a couple near the back of the restaurant, unnoticed before this moment, rose and walked in their direction. Hermione was facing this side of the restaurant and Ron was facing the door, so she saw their faces, but they did not see her as they were more interested in each other. Ron, gazing at her features, noticed the shadow that came over them and then her skin turn pale.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Ron, we have to leave, NOW!" she said suddenly.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong? Why are you so pale all of a sudden? I don't understand," Ron said as Hermione scrambled to finish the last few spoonfuls of the sundae and grabbed his hand before standing to take the bowl to the counter to give back to the parlor. Despite her efforts, however, they were spotted.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" a male voice said by the pair, "It is!"  
  
Hermione turned around and replied weakly, "Hello Ian, Melanie. What a pleasure to see you. It's been a while."  
  
Ron looked very confused, "Hermione? Who are these people?"  
  
Ian stumbled over his words, "Well, we're, um . . ."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, this is Ian Wells, and don't you remember Melanie Parker?"  
  
The light of recognition dawned on Ron's face, "Melanie Parker; that was the name of your roommate before Ginny, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Correct in one. And Ian was my boyfriend for two years. I found him cheating on me with her, oh, six, seven months ago." She looked down at Melanie's hands, "By the way Mel, nice engagement ring. I'm sure you two are happy." She then stormed out of the parlor, Ron following closely behind.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione! Wait for me!" he called as she ran down the street in the other direction and turned down an alley leading to a potion supplies store. She leaned against the wall and tears began to snake down her face.  
  
"Hermione, what happened between you three? I'm very confused, please tell me what's wrong," Ron told her softly when he caught up with her and took her hands.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she said and she leaned against his body to support herself. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, love. It's okay. Do you want to go back to my place and talk?" he offered as he gently rubbed her back. She nodded, he whispered the spell to Apparate and the two of them appeared in his apartment a few seconds later. He took her over to the couch and held her while she cried against his shoulder, soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. She stopped after a while and they sat there, until he ventured to ask a question.  
  
"Hermione, will you tell me what happened? I know it hurts, but I have to know."  
  
She sat up a little from his embrace, but did not pull away, as she told him the story, "Melanie became my roommate just after graduation; I started going out with Ian about a year and a half, two years later. Mel is an American witch, from California to be exact. She is smart, friendly, and she knows how to get the guys. She has everything going for her, one of those perfect sort of girls. But she was my friend; she became Ginny for me when Ginny wasn't there anymore. I told her everything Ian did for me. He's definitely a romantic; I didn't realize that she was falling in love with him as I told her what he did. He told me he loved me about two months after we started our relationship.  
  
I decided about six months later that I loved him too. He wanted to go all the way with me, but I told him no. You see, Ron, I made a promise to myself and my parents that I wouldn't consummate a relationship until my wedding night. I made that promise when I turned thirteen, and I've kept it. Ian told me that it was okay, and I trusted and believed in him. I was naïve.  
  
One afternoon about seven or so months ago I came home early from work. I had been getting home late every night because our department was going through busy time; we still are, but not as much. Ian and I had a date that night, and I expected him to ask to marry me since he had hinted at it, so I wanted to look good and I was hoping Melanie could help me, since she is a fashion queen and can handle any emergency.  
  
Basically, I found them making out, and about to do more, when I got to the apartment. Melanie moved out a few days later, and I haven't seen either of them since, until today."  
  
The tears started to flow freely again and Ron pulled her closer into his chest so that she could hear his heart beating. He whispered soothing words to her and rocked her back and forth, like she was a baby.  
  
"Mione, I'll never do that to you. Never. As long as you want me, I will never leave you."  
  
She sat up and stared into his eyes, "Ron, don't make any promises you can't keep. Please don't be another Ian Wells. He made those promises too, and he broke them once he realized he wouldn't get what he wanted from me. He looked to Mel and saw what he wanted in her and took her instead of me, it just hurts so much. Sometimes I just feel like I'll never be enough, that there will always be a girl out there who is prettier than me or that there is something wrong with me. I feel like there will always be a Melanie to steal my boyfriend away, and to steal those I love away from me."  
  
Ron looked straight at her, "I love you, Hermione Granger. You can give me Veritaserum and I will say the exact same thing. I would die for you, and I will always be there for you. I know that this probably isn't what you want to hear and now I know why you gave me this challenge, but I promise I am doing everything in my power to show you how much I love you. I only wish I could do more."  
  
His eyes never left her own as he continued, "May I kiss you?"  
  
Slowly, but steadily, she nodded her permission. He gently pulled her closer to him and placed a soft, but deep, kiss on her rosy pink lips, to which she responded in turn. After a few moments they pulled away.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. Thank you for breaking my rules," she said slowly, "That was the best thing anyone could have done for me right then."  
  
He nodded, "You're welcome. Never forget the promise I made to you tonight. I will never leave you as long as you want me. I bind myself to that promise. Now, shall we get you washed up and return to your apartment before Ginny and Marc go insane? I believe it is around three."  
  
Hermione agreed, "Sure, thank you again." She rose from the couch and went to the single bathroom in the apartment, shared by Ron and Harry. She found a washcloth in the medicine cabinet and washed her face with warm water.  
  
Hermione walked back to the family room where Ron was reading a magazine and together they Apparated to Hermione and Ginny's apartment, where Ginny and Marc had just finished setting up the decorations.  
  
The party was a success, with friends coming from all over Britain and having a lovely time. Everyone took note, however, that both Ron and Hermione seemed to be looking a little rosier and happy that evening and took it to heart.  
  
Hermione lay in bed later that night thinking about how even though her world had fallen apart, and it seemed as though everything had been falling on top of her, her world was piecing itself back together again; and it was all a result of Ronald Weasley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! I hope you liked that chapter; I'm really excited about it!  
  
For those who care, prom was a lot of fun! 13 more days of school . . . I will survive!  
  
Next chapter will be a bit of London romance, followed by the Lifehouse concert! You don't want to miss that!  
  
Have a great week everyone! Stay safe, and have a great beginning to the summer!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	14. A Lovely Night

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series; JKR and WB do. I am not attempting to make a profit.  
  
A/N I posted as soon as I could! Fanfic.net was being a bit cranky for a while and wouldn't let me upload, however, I was able to get to work on more stories! So it's a mixed blessing. The fountain bit is based on an experience I had with some friends - shout out to you three!  
  
Kang ~ Dude, I'm writing them as fast as I can! You know how busy I am! Haha, glad you liked TNL; come again!  
  
David Ken ~ A new name! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
MinMuni ~ Hey! I was wondering if you were reading my fics. ; - ) Thank you! Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy. : - ) Enjoy!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Thanks! BTW, I'm working on the next chapter of Jessica, but I've been writing more of the later chapters because I have those ideas fresh in my mind at the moment, as opposed to forcing myself to write the beginning. So, if you like, I can email you those, but you have expressed a desire not to know what happens (in other words, to wait until you get to the chapter . . . you don't like to read ahead) in past reviews. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Angelofboox ~ Hehe, I think you'll enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the ideas; I looked up some pictures on Trafalgar Square and London in general online and the city is really beautiful, at least the pictures make it look so! I really want to get over there sometime. Enjoy this chapter; I'll try to make them longer, and the last chapter was long for me, but I really have a *ton* of stuff going on in my life right now - end of year projects, finals, etc. Hehehe, it's very fluffy.  
  
Herbie ~ We shall see, won't we. ; - ) Enjoy!  
  
Tigereyes320 ~ Thanks! I sent you an email regarding how I'm doing the ages in my fics. Enjoy!  
  
TallemeraRane ~ I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Felicia ~ Don't worry, we've still got a good 8-10 chapters left! And I have some other ideas in mind.  
  
Triniroo ~ Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate the compliment!  
  
Chocolate Milk ~ Thank you for adding my story to your favorite stories! Yeah, I've always wanted a CD player that could play all the songs I like rather than having to switch CDs in and out! I figured that with magic Hermione would be able to do that. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 14 ~ A Lovely Night  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was writing a report for Percy and sitting alone at a table in The Leaky Cauldron in the early evening in early November when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. She jumped a little at first, but then smiled and turned to see Ron's face looking at her the way he always did when he was excited. It had been an unspoken agreement between them after Halloween that the rules, at least partially, applied no longer. She had now placed more trust in the red-haired Auror and he had done his best to watch what he said and make sure he wouldn't hurt her, even if it was unintentional.  
  
"Hey," she said looking up into his blue eyes and giving him a smile which made his heart leap out of his chest.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mione. Now, tell me, what is a pretty lady like you doing sitting here all alone in a pub writing a report? Sounds a bit shady to me!" he sat down across from her and she laughed at him.  
  
"I was hungry, that's all, and I figured you were busy. I guess not; anything going on tonight? Have you had dinner?" she asked him.  
  
He gave her a questioning look, "Well, maybe; see, here's the deal. I was planning this thing for a special person I know to do with some of our friends but I don't know if this person is available. Might you know?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Well, it would be much easier to help you if I knew a bit about the person."  
  
Ron gave her a thoughtful look, "Well, she's a bit short, but I like her that way."  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Aha, so this person is female.  
  
Ron winked, "You bet she is. She has long brown and wavy hair and beautiful brown eyes. She likes to read and study and is one of the smartest witches I have ever met. Sometimes, my entire mood can change based on how she treats me or what she says to me. Do you think you know who she is?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "I have a good idea."  
  
He grinned, "Good! So, tell me, what are you up to tonight?"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, "Well, I was planning to stay home and do some work."  
  
Ron gasped, "Mione! On a Friday night?! You must be joking! How could your boyfriend do that to you?"  
  
"Well, my boyfriend hadn't made any plans with me so I wasn't sure what I was going to do," she replied sweetly.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered to her, "Oh, but he has, and he is going to sweep you away." Ron offered her his hand and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, first back to your flat so you can put your things away," he told her in the same soft voice, "And after that our immediate plans are to meet Ginny and Marc, and Harry and Cassie, in an undisclosed location. We have all had dinner; I was going to have dinner with you as well, but I couldn't find you. This was the last place I thought to look! I was actually planning on going to Flourish and Blotts, but then I saw you sitting back here, so I didn't. Do you want to come?"  
  
She smiled, "Sure. Let's go!" He took her hand and they Apparated to the flat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Take my hand, Hermione," Ron said softly after they had finished putting her things away.  
  
"Where are we going, Ron?" she asked hesitantly as she reached for his hand.  
  
"Just trust me," he said, "And concentrate on going wherever I go. I'm going to Apparate us both there together. Ready?" She nodded and within seconds the two were transported to a familiar place in London.  
  
"Kensington Gardens," Hermione said, "I love this place. Peter Pan was one of my favorite stories when I was little."  
  
Ron smiled, "I thought you might. We're supposed to meet the others here."  
  
"And here we are!" Harry said behind them. Ron and Hermione turned to see Harry, Cassie, Marc, and Ginny sitting on one of the park benches nearby, huddled together for warmth against the cold November air.  
  
"Well, you look all warm and toasty," Hermione teased.  
  
"Shush, Hermione, it's a good thing you are here," Ginny said, teeth chattering, "I'm not sure how much longer I could stand sitting!"  
  
"Well, shall we go then?" Marc asked the group.  
  
"Where are we going?!" all three girls asked at once, and the guys grinned.  
  
"You really enjoy keeping us in suspense, don't you?" Cassie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, my dear," Harry replied, "Very much indeed."  
  
"C-Can we start walking n-now?" Ginny asked, shivering some more.  
  
Marc gave her a look of concern, "Aww, baby, I'm sorry that you're so cold. Yeah, let's go guys."  
  
The six started off together through the park, and the guys directed them in the way to go. Hermione cast a charm which would place an invisible bubble of warmth around them to keep them warm, even as they were walking briskly through the cold night air. Hermione thought to herself, *Wow, this really is cold. Even cold enough to snow,* but she looked up and saw that there were no clouds in the sky, already growing dark. As they walked Ron placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to his body to share in his warmth and she snuggled closer, wrapping her own arm around his waist.  
  
The six walked out of Kensington Gardens and down the streets of London, past shops and people walking all around them. Cassie and Harry walked hand in hand a little faster than the other four, but they were only a few steps behind. Marc had his arm around Ginny the same way Ron had his around Hermione, and she gradually grew warmer until she was no longer shivering.  
  
"Are you alright now, Gin?" Marc asked with concern a few minutes later.  
  
She nodded, "Much better now. Thank you."  
  
Hermione heard Cassie ask Harry her question from before, "Harry, where are we going?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Just wait, Cass. We'll get there soon enough, and then you'll see." Cassie rolled her eyes and he laughed at her again, "See, that's why I like you. You're so cute when you're angry." She punched him lightly on the arm, but was smiling all the same and softly laughing to herself. Hermione grinned, happy to see that Harry had found himself such a sweet girl.  
  
He hadn't dated anyone in a while, as he had been busy at Hogwarts and working with the Auror Reserve, of which he was a member. He had wanted to be an Auror, like Ron, while he was at Hogwarts, but he also wanted to play Quidditch. Professor Dumbledore had suggested that he apply for the Auror Reserve, and in that way be able to do both. Harry hastily agreed and sent in his application, traveling with Ron to the Academy the summer after graduation and Voldemort's defeat, and then going back during the Quidditch off-season until he had completed the year's worth of training, allowing him to fight against the remaining Death Eaters. It was in one of those battles that he became injured from a curse thrown at him by a Death Eater. This curse knocked him unconscious and raised his temperature to a high fever. The Healer was able to bring down the fever and revive him, but he was then faced with a choice. The witch told him that he could either play Quidditch or he could battle Death Eaters. As a precaution, he could not do both. He chose the latter, as it was a more pressing and important task. He took up teaching at Hogwarts that same year.  
  
After leaving Kensington Gardens, the group walked about fifteen minutes before Ron turned to the girls and told them what was going on.  
  
"Ladies, we have reached our destination. I've always wanted to see what this place looked like at night."  
  
Harry piped up, "Yes, and I brought a camera so we can take pictures."  
  
Ginny snickered, "You sound like Colin. But you still haven't told us where we are going!"  
  
Marc smiled, "Well, let's walk a bit more."  
  
Within minutes the girls found themselves facing Nelson's Column in Trafalgar Square, lit up against the night sky, looking at the two fountains. Water blasted out of the stone statues in the pool and high from the fountain in the center, like many stars falling into the water from the sky. The water in the pool of the fountain sparkled with inner light and looked cool and refreshing to the eye.  
  
"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered, "I've never been here at night either.  
  
"Well, we didn't come here just to look at it," Harry said with a mischievous grin, "Chaps? Split up and regroup?"  
  
The other two nodded and Ron led Hermione to the edge of the fountain. They sat on the rim and Ron began to talk.  
  
"Hermione, are you having a good time?"  
  
She nodded, "It's wonderful, Ron. Honestly; and I'm here with you, which makes it even better."  
  
He trailed his hand through the water and smiled as he spoke, "Good, I'm glad. I can't wait for the concert next week. Have I told you the plans yet?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not yet, what are we going to do?"  
  
"First we are going to treat you girls to a home-cooked dinner at mine and Harry's place. Then we'll Apparate to the concert, followed by a late night trip to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione smiled, "That sounds wonderful; Lifehouse is a great band, it should be loads of fun."  
  
He blushed and took her hand, "I'm glad it makes you happy. You deserve it more than anyone else I know."  
  
The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione gave him a small grin, "Ron, what are we going to do with Harry's camera?"  
  
He laughed, "Well, the idea was to roll up our trousers, step into the fountain, and snap pictures of us all."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, "In the fountain?! But it's freezing!"  
  
He nodded, "Yup, that's the plan anyway. And we can always use drying and warming charms. Does that sound cool to you?"  
  
She grinned, "Yes, but when the others are in, we should push them down the whole way."  
  
"You've been . . . around . . . my brothers too . . . much," he said between bouts of laughter.  
  
She laughed at him, "It's a good idea though."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, let's do it!"  
  
After a few more minutes the six regrouped by the fountain; at appeared that Harry and Marc had both told Cassie and Ginny what was going on as well.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "How are we going to do this?"  
  
Marc piped up, "Let's take individual pictures first, then two couples at a time."  
  
Ron nodded, "Alright, Hermione and I will go first."  
  
She agreed, and the pair rolled up their trousers to the knee and then took off their shoes, setting them a few feet away from the fountain. Ron hopped up onto the rim of the fountain and reached his hand down to Hermione to help her up. When they were both standing on the rim, he stepped into the water which reached his knee and then placed his hands on her waist to bring her into the water as well. She shivered when her bare legs entered the freezing water, and then slipped on the slick bottom of the fountain, but Ron caught her before her body entered the water and held her close to himself, sending a warm feeling through her body.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, camera poised.  
  
Ron nodded, "Ready when you are, mate!"  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled and Harry took the picture. The others were all laughing as the pair came out of the water, and Marc handed them two towels which he had shrunk and stuffed into his pockets.  
  
"Your turn," Hermione said, winking at Ginny and Marc. They did the same as Ron and Hermione and Harry quickly snapped the second picture, followed by Cassie and Harry getting into the water and Ron snapping the picture.  
  
"Alright, you four, now you get in and we'll take a group picture," Ron told the others, who nodded in agreement. They stood together as close as possible waiting for Ron to take the picture, when he suddenly put the camera on the ground and he and Hermione rushed over and lightly pushed the others into the water. They landed softly on their backsides and came up laughing.  
  
"Alright, no fair, you two are going in," Harry said. Ron and Hermione started to jog away, but Marc and Harry quickly took out their wands and summoned them towards the fountain. The six were having so much fun chasing each other around the fountain and splashing that they didn't notice two officers come up and stare at them.  
  
"What are you lot doing?" one of them asked in bewilderment. They all stared at each other and burst out laughing again.  
  
"We, uh, we, well, we wanted to, er . . ." Ron stumbled over his words.  
  
"We were just taking pictures when two friends, who shall remain nameless," he glared jokingly at Ron and Hermione, "Decided it would be hilarious to push the rest of us in the water. Of course, we couldn't help but get revenge so we summ-, er, chased after them and pulled them in as well, and, well, will you take a picture with us, sir?" Harry asked casually, "It'll be a good story to tell."  
  
The officers looked at each other and then, to the wizards' relief, laughed. One, a taller, bulkier man, replied, "Alright, mates, we'll take a picture with you. Who shall we recruit to take it?"  
  
"Well, uh, maybe we could ask one of those chaps standing by Nelson's Column," Marc suggested. Harry nodded and went over to ask them. They appeared to agree and Harry came back a few minutes later.  
  
"You should have asked them, Marc, they're Americans," Harry said as he joined the others, "Took them a few times to understand me, but they're coming over now." Sure enough, the American tourists walked over and greeted the others.  
  
"Hey, dudes, I'm Sam and this is Anna. We're here from DC, and we heard that this place was one of the coolest places in London. We wanted to come see all the pigeons; there are so many of them! I thought there couldn't possibly be more than there are in New York, but there are a ton of them! What is it you want us to do, now?" asked the chap, a taller man with brown hair and brown eyes. He and the girl were holding hands; she had brown hair about shoulder length and blue eyes.  
  
Harry replied, "Well, we'd like you to take a picture of us with these two officers. Can you do that?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Sure, man, what were y'all (A/N or ya'll; I've seen both spellings, and I'm not sure which is correct. Everyone where I live spells it as ya'll, but it seems like everyone everywhere else spells it y'all) doing anyway?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows when he said, "Y'all," but replied, "Well, we thought it would be funny if we pushed our friends in the fountain and they decided to push us in as well. We sort of got into a water fight after that, when these officers came up."  
  
"Wow, that's so tight! Alright, where is the camera?" Sam said enthusiastically. Ron pointed to the group by his feet and Anna bent down to pick it up, giving it to Sam who snapped the picture after the eight had gotten into position by the fountain.  
  
"Well, see y'all later. Hope you have fun, er, doing whatever else you are doing," Anna told the group.  
  
"Thanks, have a good holiday," Ginny called after the pair.  
  
"Thanks," they replied and headed off towards the Thames.  
  
"Alright, we'll let you off, but get out of the fountain! And get inside somewhere to get warm. It's freezing; you'll catch a cold," the tall officer said.  
  
The six adamantly agreed and climbed out of the water. They walked a safe distance away and into the shadows where they quickly whispered drying and heating charms to warm their bodies against the cold. Cassie looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I have to get home," she said with disappointment.  
  
He furrowed his brow, "Why?"  
  
She replied, "I promised my parents that I would spend the day with them tomorrow and I have to Apparate to their house early. It's almost ten now, but I sort of want to walk home, even though it's cold."  
  
He nodded, "Alright, I'll come with you. See you later, mates."  
  
"Gin, did we want to go for a walk too?" Marc asked her slowly. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Sure, Marc, we can do that. We'll see you two later."  
  
"Bye," Ron and Hermione called after them.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron, "Well, do you have any other brilliant plans? Or are we just going to go back to our flats now?"  
  
He smiled, "I have something up my sleeve. Come on." He offered his hand and she took it, smiling at him contentedly. They walked out of the square and down to the Thames. Ron bought them tickets for a boat ride down the river.  
  
On board the boat Hermione asked casually, "I don't suppose there is any point to asking you where we are going?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, no point at all. You catch on quickly. You must be a smart witch."  
  
She laughed, "An insufferable know-it-all perhaps?"  
  
He reddened, "No, I am no longer eleven years of age. You are a beautiful, amazing, and smart witch."  
  
She blushed in the darkness and leaned in towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. He kept her warm as they sailed down the river, watching the other boats and looking at the city lights.  
  
"This feels like a dream," she said quietly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"A dream," she replied, "It doesn't seem real; it seems like a fairy tale. Like, I'm a lady and you're a knight and you're trying to be chivalrous and such."  
  
He smiled, "Well, the knight is my favourite chess piece."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, "I know." She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, sending shivers up his spine and making him feel as if he were flying.  
  
"What was that for?" he whispered.  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing, and everything."  
  
He was puzzled, but held her tighter and felt her hot breath against shoulder where she had laid her head. A while later, they reached the Tower Bridge.  
  
"My lady, we have reached our destination."  
  
"The Tower Bridge?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, "Is that okay? I've heard the city is beautiful at night from up there."  
  
She agreed, "Sure." They disembarked from the boat and walked towards the bridge.  
  
"Let's go up to the observation area." She nodded her agreement and they walked up to the top of the lit bridge. It was a clear night and, despite the cold, there was hardly any wind. A rare night in London, to say the least. There was only one other couple on the bridge and they didn't notice Ron and Hermione as they went to the opposite railing to look out over the city. Ron again wrapped his arms around her and they stood in silence marveling at the beauty of London at night. Hermione could see all the stars sparkling in the sky and the city lights made London look dazzling against the black velvet base of the sky. She could see boats moving up and down the Thames and little dots of people walking across the bridge below. It was so silent that she could hear the water moving along and lapping against the shore in a peaceful rhythm.  
  
The pair stood up there for a long time in silence, just listening to the water and finding hope, company, and joy in one another. They finally Apparated back to Hermione's flat around midnight and shared a kiss goodbye after a perfect night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review, review, review!  
  
I hope you liked this one! Last week of school! Yes!  
  
If you have time, check out my author profile. I have ideas for three new stories, and I want to see what you think. Thanks!  
  
Have a great week, everyone, and a great beginning of the summer!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	15. Hanging by a Moment

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series, JKR and Warner Brothers do, nor am I attempting to make a profit. I do not own any Lifehouse song which may appear in this chapter; Lifehouse does, obviously!  
  
TallemeraRane ~ Thanks! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Kiwi ~ Thank you!  
  
Aurora ~ Hey girl! *smiles* You always make me feel so incredibly special! Thank you! Remember our talk about college, I'm sure this stuff *will* happen to you because you are such an awesome person! Well, sweetie, enjoy this chapter. And don't get too worked up over finals this week! Enjoy it! And think about our party this Friday! Oh, yeah, enjoy the chapter. ; - )  
  
Angelofboox ~ Here is the concert. : - ) Enjoy!  
  
Strawberries and blueberries ~ thanks!  
  
Felicia ~ *giggles* I think you'll like this!  
  
Kang ~ You were late, but it's understandable considering. Hehe, I had so much time today because I have no exams tomorrow! YES! Well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Kikikiwi330 ~ Thanks! Here is an update!  
  
Triniroo ~ Hmm, maybe a little. But I really wanted fluff! And my beta readers told me that my first draft didn't have enough.  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Wow, you're welcome! Thanks to you as well! And I'll send over what I have of "Jessica" shortly!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Hanging by a Moment  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, I can't get my hair to cooperate!" Ginny yelled in frustration from the bathroom. Hermione smiled; she was in her room ironing a new shirt for the concert, having already braided part of her hair in a crown and letting the rest of it hang down her back. Ginny was attempting to separate sections of her hair in little twists and then pull them together into a ponytail; however, her hair would not allow itself to stay tight enough in the rubber bands she was using for the twists.  
  
"You could try magic!" Hermione called, smoothing out a wrinkle in her shirt.  
  
Ginny sighed from the bathroom, "Yes, I suppose I'll have to." Hermione heard her muttering various spells and a few minutes later she came into the room, having designed eight twists of hair and pulling the rest of it back into a ponytail.  
  
"Does it look alright?" Ginny asked shyly.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Beautiful, Gin. What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Well, it's a Muggle concert, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded, "So you can't wear robes, and I wouldn't recommend bringing a wand. These concerts can get quite lively at times and you wouldn't want it falling out of your pocket, or wherever you decide to place it. Actually, on second thought, take it. It's freezing outside so you'll need a coat, but you'll be sweating once you are inside. We can shrink our coats in the bathroom and put them in our pockets. That way we can keep better track of them."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Alright, so I'll wear a pair of Muggle blue jeans and a cute shirt?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, pretty much what I'm wearing," Hermione replied, holding up the shirt. It was a long sleeved, yet light, cranberry colored shirt with a modest, v-shaped neckline and a ribbed surface. Hermione pulled it carefully over her head, so as not to mess up her carefully shaped braids, and it came to rest snuggly, but not tightly, over her upper body. She had already ironed a pair of blue jeans which were lying on her bed waiting to be summoned to Hermione's grasp.  
  
"Accio jeans," Hermione said firmly and the trousers flew steadily into her open hand. She put them on and checked herself in the mirror again, making sure she looked perfect.  
  
Ginny smiled, "You look beautiful, Hermione. Cranberry really is your color."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thank you. Now, let's get you ready! The boys will be here in an hour's time."  
  
Ginny smiled and the pair flew into Ginny's room to find the perfect outfit. Forty-five minutes later they emerged from the bathroom, finally satisfied with how they looked.  
  
Hermione wore a light crème zip-up sweater over the cranberry shirt, along with the blue jeans. She had applied red lipstick along with a sheer layer of lip gloss, creating a glossy red effect, and she had carefully applied mascara to her eyelashes, making them stand out more than usual. Her cheeks were rosier than normal, with the help of a layer of blush, and she had sprayed some vanilla scented perfume on her wrists and neck.  
  
Ginny had finally found a light, pale green sweater to wear over a white shirt with her blue jeans. She had applied lip gloss and mascara, as well as blush and perfume. Both of the girls were radiant with excitement and anticipation of the evening.  
  
Ron and Marc arrived right on schedule. Ginny answered their knock on the door and was greeted to Marc's shocked face and then a goofy smile.  
  
"You look beautiful, Gin," he told her, and she blushed the dark Weasley red.  
  
Ron was just as stunned when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Wow," he whispered, "I didn't know that someone could look so beautiful in trousers and a sweater."  
  
She giggled and slapped him playfully on his upper arm, "Ron! You're supposed to say that I look stunning."  
  
"Well, excuse me, my lady," he replied with a fake mournful expression, "I will do my best to live up to your standards in the future."  
  
She smiled, "Good," and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Well, are you two lovebirds almost done? Or should we get you a room?" Marc called from the other side of the room. Both Ron and Hermione flushed a deep red.  
  
"Don't think we'll need the room" Hermione said quickly, and Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we aren't, er, that intimate . . ."  
  
Marc laughed, "Not to worry, mate, just a joke."  
  
Ginny smiled, "You two are so cute."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I've told you not to use the word cute Ginny!" The nerve." She giggled. "Well, fine, let's go then," he finished. The others nodded and they Apparated to the flat shared by Ron and Harry.  
  
Cassie and Harry were just putting the finishing touches on the kitchen table, which had been enlarged to accommodate the six young wizards. She was wearing blue jeans, like the rest, and a light pink sweater.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, it's so nice to see you again," she said as she gave them each a hug.  
  
Hermione smiled at the normally very quiet girl, "It's nice to see you too, Cassie. Did you help Harry and Ron make dinner?"  
  
Cassie shook her head, "No, Harry came to my flat about half an hour ago and we came back here to wait for you. Harry had a few more things to take care of in terms of dinner, and I decided to help him."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Marc finished cooking the meal while the girls engaged in a discussion over their favourite Lifehouse songs and how excited they were to be going to the concert. A few minutes later, Marc appeared at the doorway and cleared his throat. The girls looked up as he began to speak.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, but I do believe that dinner is served." He gestured to the kitchen and the three stood and walked in to find Harry and Ron each by a set of chairs. Marc followed the girls and stood by the third set of chairs. Each of them pulled out the chair for their lady and made sure they were settled before sitting down themselves and beginning to eat.  
  
Hermione was amazed at the spread of food on the table. The chaps had grilled steak and placed a bit on each plate, accompanied by mixed vegetables and rice. There was a large basket of cut bread on the table, and a bit of butter off to the side. Each person had a water glass and a wine glass, filled with a deep red wine. Hermione tasted it, but it didn't taste like any other Muggle wine she had ever had.  
  
"Ron is this some sort of wizard wine?" she asked him.  
  
He grinned, "Something I know that Hermione doesn't!"  
  
She glared at him, and he laughed, "Yes, the grapes are magically grown here in Britain and there is a magical process to press them and make wine. This is one of the better varieties, in my opinion. Do you like it? It doesn't have too much alcohol, I knew you wouldn't approve . . ."  
  
She smiled, "It's very good."  
  
He grinned again, "Aha! I knew I'd get you to like alcohol someday."  
  
She blushed, and they continued to eat.  
  
"Harry, how was the first Quidditch match at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him casually.  
  
"Excellent," he replied, giving her a warm smile, "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. We slaughtered them, thank Merlin. The score was ninety to forty when little Andrew went down into a steep dive and caught the Snitch. He's a second year, Muggle born, hadn't played Quidditch before this year. Brilliant flyer and a great eye!"  
  
"Just like you," Hermione said with a wink.  
  
Harry blushed, "Yeah, I guess so. I've taken a liking to him, not just because of Quidditch, but also because he's Muggle born."  
  
"What's his full name?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Andrew O'Brien. Fun little kid. I've had a great time teaching him how to be a good Seeker. Our next match is against Ravenclaw, and Cass and I are betting on who will win," Harry glared at her and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, Gryffindor better win or you'll have to answer to me!" Ron replied, giving Cassie a matching glare.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes, "Aw, come on. Ravenclaw is a great house. At least it's not Slytherin." The table agreed and continued eating, asking Hermione about her work and Ron about his current mission.  
  
"Well, er, I can't comment," Ron replied slowly. "You see, it's extremely top secret and an ongoing process."  
  
Harry took in a sharp air of breath and asked, "Death Eaters?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I can't comment."  
  
There was an air of silence until the clock struck seven. Quickly, the six used magic to clear the table and clean the plates, before Apparating to a spot nearby the concert arena. They had forgotten their coats, but luckily the line hadn't reached outside the doors yet so they were able to wait inside. Ron took Hermione's hand and they walked together up to the door, which he opened and gestured for her to walk through. She blushed and walked in, turning around to wait for him. He grinned and took her hand after handing the door over to Harry.  
  
The line was not too long and the six could see the doors into the arena, however, guests were not allowed inside until seven thirty. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while they were waiting in line and she laughed.  
  
"Ron, not yet. We aren't even inside!"  
  
He grinned, "I'm just making up for lost time."  
  
She laughed, "Lost time, eh? I suppose that's my fault."  
  
He looked down into her eyes, "Your fault? Of course not. I mean, the break up was pretty much mutual and the challenge was reasonable, and . . ."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "The challenge *was* reasonable? Who said it was over?"  
  
His eyes widened, "I thought, you know, since the rules didn't apply anymore that it was over?"  
  
She shook her head, "Well, I know you like me a lot."  
  
"A lot? I like you more than a lot!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alright, more than a lot, and maybe it is love, I just don't know. It's just hard for me, you know? Because of Ian."  
  
Ron pondered this statement, "I really hate that stupid git."  
  
She blushed, "I'm sorry, I don't know, I'm not sure what you want me to say."  
  
He looked into her eyes again, "No, I'm not mad. You have every right to place this challenge on me, and believe me, I will prove this to you."  
  
She laughed, "Alright, Ron. I suppose tonight is another way you wish to prove this to me?"  
  
He nodded, "Of course. Again, I know this alone cannot prove my love, but I have a few more things up my sleeve, depending on how long this challenge takes.  
  
"We shall see, won't we?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes," Ron agreed, "We shall. The doors are opening."  
  
Sure enough, the doors to the arena had opened and people were showing their tickets to the ticket masters and walking in to find their seats.  
  
"Where are we?" Cassie asked Harry after the six had passed security and reached the long rows of chairs. Harry looked at the tickets.  
  
"Aisle T, seats 22-27. So, we're probably up here somewhere," Harry replied. The six walked up and down the aisles. They found Aisle A and walked up from there, only to find Aisle AB followed by AC and so on. Ron looked at the Aisle closer to the stage from A. It was Aisle B.  
  
"Hey, chaps, I think we're closer to the stage," he said, pointing to the Aisle B and then C. The six walked closer to the stage and found Aisle T, six rows back. Marc saw a security guard nearby.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Marc told him as the man turned around.  
  
"Yes? What's your question, mates?" he said, a little grumpily.  
  
"Uh, well, we were wondering if this aisle is the correct one," Hermione replied.  
  
The guard checked the tickets, "I believe so. Right in the middle of the aisle, there. Sort of in front of the stage."  
  
The six looked at one another in wonderment, thanked the guard, and walked to their seats.  
  
"Harry?! Did you know the seats were this good?" Ron asked him quickly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, mate. But it's brilliant!"  
  
Ron agreed, "Bloody brilliant!"  
  
Hermione sent him a look.  
  
Ron gulped, "Sorry, Mione. Brilliant. Just brilliant."  
  
She grinned, "Don't worry, Ron, it's perfectly alright."  
  
The concert began with a small British group performing a few of their songs, most of which were hyper and had an element of rock as well as an element of pop. Overall, they were enjoyed by the audience. However, it wasn't until the actual concert began that everyone got excited.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, here for you in London, the American band Lifehouse!" the announcer called. Ladies and gentlemen alike rose and clapped for the band as they made their way on stage. The six were so close to the stage that they could make out the details of each person's face.  
  
Hermione stood up on her tiptoes so that she was right next to Ron's ear, "Ron, this is so amazing. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Mione," he replied, "Can I put my arms around you now without getting beat up verbally?"  
  
She laughed and leaned in towards his body, separating the space between them and sending shivers up his spine, "No objections here."  
  
Smiling, he decided to tease her some more, "Oh, I see. So you're just trying to make me fall even more madly in love with you yet you won't tell me that you believe I love you?"  
  
"Ron! We discussed this!" she said to him adamantly.  
  
He laughed again, "I'm just teasing you, Mione. Take your time. Let's just enjoy ourselves, alright?"  
  
She nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Ron."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The more Ron listened, the more he found himself enjoying the music. Of course, he was especially enjoying being there with Hermione but the music was great too.  
  
*I'll have to get that C something from Hermione sometime* he thought to himself.  
  
About an hour into the concert, the lead singer said, "This next song is called 'Hanging by a Moment.' I think a lot of you know it, so sing along and enjoy it. It's a simple love song, and it can be interpreted in so many different ways.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione closer to himself, feeling the warmth radiating from her body. She leaned into his arms and let him wrap them around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. Chills ran through Ron's body, despite her warmth, as he held her hands.  
  
The guitars started playing and Ron listened to the strings hitting the notes as the drums added into the background. Soon, the perfectly blended voices added to the music.  
  
*Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer than where I started  
  
Chasing after you*  
  
Ron listened to the words and was amazed at how true they were. He longed for Hermione to believe that he loved her, although she did admit that she thought he liked her as much more than a friend. It was tearing him apart inside - he had to know.  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
Hermione didn't want the moment to end. She stood there swaying back and forth listening to Ron's heartbeat and feeling the tenderness in his touch. She felt a tingling chill run through her body, stronger than she had ever felt it before.  
  
*Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me*  
  
Ron stopped thinking about how inadequate he felt, for at times he did feel like he didn't deserve Hermione. She was everything he wanted, and more. He focused just on that one moment; she had silently invited him to love and hold her even more, and he did not want to disappoint. Rather, he wanted to give her everything - all he was, and all that he had.  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
Hermione felt Ron hug her even closer, if possible, and she responded. She didn't want to lose the moment; she wanted to remember it forever. She closed her eyes and focused on two things only - the music, and Ronald Weasley.  
  
*I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
Ron was so confused, yet sure of himself at the same time. He was sure he loved Hermione, and sure that he could convince her of that. The way she was responding to his silent pleas was proof to him that subconsciously, even if she didn't realize it, she knew he loved her and she loved him too. Unable to take it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her fully.  
  
*There's nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That could change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else*  
  
Hermione's heart was racing. Ron was kissing her - and not just a little kiss, a full, passionate kiss. The chills ran up her spine again; she wasn't sure whether she should pull away or continue the motion. She decided on the latter. And then she realized it - she knew Ronald Weasley loved her. And she knew that she loved him too.  
  
*Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer than where I started  
  
Chasing after you*  
  
Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, not quite sure what to expect. She looked into his with her own chocolate brown eyes which seemed to radiate warmness and peace. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to push her. He decided to wait.  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
The longer Ron looked at her, the more Hermione felt she was falling in love. How could she not have realized it before? It was all there - the way he looked at her, the way he smiled, the way he acted around her - every action he did for her was different than when he did the same for someone else. When he did it for her, he did it because he loved her, and his whole attitude was different. She realized how much thought he had put into this night, and their other nights from the previous two months. She realized how much she meant to him, and how much he meant to her.  
  
*I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
Ron didn't know where his audacity would take him, but he decided to leave it there for the night. He didn't want to push his girlfriend, but he did know that something new had happened, something significant, even if she wouldn't tell him what it was.  
  
*Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
Hermione settled into Ron's arms again and felt his heart beating in his chest, so hard that she could feel it in her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand hoping to calm his heart. They stood together savoring the moment and letting it last as long as possible, even until the concert was over.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello chaps and ladies, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Madame Rosmerta asked the six as they walked, laughing but freezing, into The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"We were wondering if we could have a round of butterbeers," Ron replied, face flushed, before collapsing in a chair by the bar.  
  
"Of course, but where were all of you? You look like you just ran around the lake!" Madame Rosmerta replied while pouring the butterbeers for the six young friends.  
  
Hermione answered, "We were at a Muggle concert. They can get quite rowdy at times, and we've all been walking through Hogsmeade rather quickly to stay warm."  
  
Rosmerta smiled, "Ah, a concert. I've never been to a Muggle one, but wizard ones are almost always, if not more, exciting than the Muggle ones. Here are your butterbeers."  
  
The six voiced their thanks and picked a table in the back corner where they could see others entering the bar and enjoy themselves.  
  
"So," Marc began, "I saw you two having fun. Are you ready for that room yet?" He winked at Hermione and Ron, who both blushed a dark crimson.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, it's about time for them to start having fun, but clean fun. I don't think it's necessary for you to tease them like that, Marc. You're like Fred and George."  
  
Marc raised his eyebrows, "I'm not nearly as funny as that pair! They are pretty nice blokes though. Anyway, I was just congratulating you that you have no problem with physical contact anymore.  
  
Ron blushed an even deeper red, "Er, thank you."  
  
Harry could feel the tension between the two men, but Marc waved it off and continued cracking jokes and holding the attention of most of the group. He made a mental note to ask Ron later about what was going on between him and Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron looked for the time when he was finally ready for bed and saw that it was past two in the morning. Groaning, he quickly got under the covers and was about to fall asleep when he heard Harry clear his throat. Looking up, he saw him standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame.  
  
"Can we talk, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron groaned loudly, "It's two in the morning, Harry. Go to bed. I know I want to."  
  
Harry wasn't moved, "Sorry, Ron, we need to talk." He came and sat on Ron's bed. Reluctantly, Ron sat up and looked at Harry.  
  
"What? What is so important that you won't let me have my sleep?"  
  
"Lumos," Harry said and his wand shone light on the room.  
  
Ron shielded his eyes and said, "Harry! What did you do that for?"  
  
"So I could see you and make sure you weren't falling asleep, that's why," Harry replied.  
  
"I wouldn't be falling asleep if we did this in the morning," Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry laughed, "Look, quick and simple. I just want to know a few things. We've been busy lately and haven't had much chance to just talk to each other, and . . ."  
  
Ron cut him off, "YOU WOKE ME UP TO HAVE A BLOODY MALE BONDING SESSION???"  
  
Harry laughed again, "No, mate, just to catch up a bit. You can sleep all you want tomorrow. It's Sunday. No work."  
  
Ron finally grumbled an agreement, "Fine. What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Hermione."  
  
Ron's ears turned pink, "What about her?"  
  
"Well, how are things going?" Harry asked.  
  
The blush moved from Ron's ears to his cheeks as well, "Uh, they're great. Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't mean to sound like a girl, Ron, but give me some details!"  
  
"HARRY! IT'S BLOODY TWO IN THE MORNING!"  
  
"Stop avoiding it, Ron!" Harry replied laughing.  
  
"Fine then! Alright, um, well, I kissed her for the first time without asking her permission tonight, and two weeks ago we officially abolished the no touching rule after an encounter with her former boyfriend," Ron said in defeat.  
  
"Ian," Harry said.  
  
Ron looked at him strangely, "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Ginny told me."  
  
Ron nodded, "Oh, alright. So yeah, things are good. And I think she believes that I love her, but I'm not sure. Anything else?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Nope, that's all I wanted to know. I suspected as much, but I wanted to hear it from the source. Have a great night, mate."  
  
"G'night. End that lumos charm now!" Ron called to Harry as he walked out of the room. Harry laughed and ended the charm as Ron fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Alright, everyone, I'm not sure when I'll update next. I'm going to have a ton of time over the next few days, especially tomorrow, so maybe I'll be able to post one or two more chapters before Order of the Phoenix!!! 3 days!!! That's it!!!  
  
Once I have my book in my hands at midnight, though, I will not be updating or reading fan fiction until I am finished with it. Sorry, but I want to get through it first!  
  
Again, I am leaving to go to a one month journalism program at the end of June so postings will be up sporadically at best.  
  
Hope you all have a great week!  
  
Also, check out my latest plot ideas in my profile and let me know what you think!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	16. Winter Wonderland

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series. JKR and Warner Bros. do. I will own my copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in a short two days (as of when I'm writing this disclaimer)!! I don't own the song "Winter Wonderland" and I have no idea who does! I don't own "Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening" either. Again, I have no idea who does! I know it was written by Robert Frost, but beyond that I have no clue. I DO, however, own my plot.  
  
A/N One more chapter after this one! I decided to do some major reworking. I was going to have four other chapters, but I realized they, like chapter 14, really had no purpose and would just be mediocre filler chapters.  
  
They were to take place in Italy; as I have never been to Italy, this would have been extremely difficult. I'm not going to abandon the plot bunnies, though, I'm going to store them until such time as I see fit to use them in the future and give you the good stuff (stuff I know how to write!) instead. ; - )  
  
BUT I have four other stories in mind! And that just means that these last two chapters are going to be chock full of emotion and revealed secrets! Enjoy!  
  
*stares at reviews* Wow - I have to say, I'm speechless! Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! I got eight reviews in less than 24 hours! You people are amazing! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing my fic - it means a lot to me! As such, I will continue responding to your reviews! But I'm going to start only responding to constructive reviews, as some only have one or two words, and to reviews that ask specific questions and such.  
  
Triniroo ~ Good! Yeah, I def liked this one better than 14. And, a beta reader is a person who reads the chapter before the author posts it to check for spelling/grammar mistakes and to make sure it flows generally well with the rest of the story.  
  
Kang ~ Thanks! Yeah, I have to say the male bonding was my favorite part too (lol)! That's good that it seems to be coming together to ya'll too - like, I know my overall plot and everything so it all makes sense to ME but I don't know if it makes sense to you! Thanks again and I will update as much as possible!  
  
Chelsea ~ HAHAHA! I think we should ask our favorite male consultant and spy about those male bonding sessions - I bet he'd have something to say! Thank you, sweetie! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Angelofboox ~ Wow . . . yours was the one that made me speechless! Thank you! I'll try to replicate whatever magic I may have weaved into the last chapter!  
  
Felicia ~ Hehe, when I was writing the chapter I listened to the song about ten times over and over. I love it, but I'm honestly sick of it right now!  
  
Aurora ~ No more school! YES! We're done! Thank you. : - ) I had been thinking over this chapter for weeks! I seriously started writing it at the end of April - no joke! I'll show you my math notes (lol!). I'm so glad that you liked the chapter, and the song, and as for Italy ; - ) it would be great if you could still get the info because I will definitely be using it for another story, just not this one. I need time to process the information and really make a good chapter out of it. Thanks again!!!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Thank you! Yes, it's one of my favorite songs as well, but after listening to it so much in the past three days I think I'm going to take a break from it for a while! Thank you so much for always giving me such constructive advice - I love your reviews!  
  
Thanks also to: Alyx, TallemeraRane, Strawberries and Blueberries, David Ken, Herbie ~ Your reviews were appreciated, and it means a lot to me to know that you are reading my story! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 16 ~ Winter Wonderland  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and Hermione were met with busy schedules again the following week and as such did not have time for a dinner date, but they met for lunch a few times, however infrequent.  
  
Hermione found herself, like the Lifehouse song said, falling more and more in love with Ron each time she saw him, but she wasn't quite ready to tell him; the timing didn't feel right to her. She was waiting for that moment, and she knew she would know when the time came.  
  
November was drawing to a close, and Christmas spirit was beginning to be felt wherever one went in the magical world. Magical lights and plants decorated the shops of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Large red bows hung above many of the doors and most shopkeepers had begun to prepare hot cider and mead for their customers to keep them warm from the bitter cold. Witches and wizards alike could be seen in Diagon Alley buying large and small gifts for family and friends. A new book or quill for the studious, a bag of sweets for the children, or a cloak which would adjust to the outside temperature and keep one as warm as possible perhaps? The choices were endless, and nearly all could find something in the alley for every person on their list.  
  
*Over the ground is a mantle of white  
  
A heaven of diamonds shine down through the night  
  
Two hearts are thrillin'  
  
In spite of the chill in the weather*  
  
Ron was met with the challenges of his top secret mission, which took him away from Hermione and his family for a couple days towards the end of November. Hermione received an owl from him just after the first snowfall of the year on the last Wednesday of the month while she was working on a draft paper for Percy and staring longingly at the soft, white flakes falling silently on the ground below.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I've missed you so much over this past week! When can we get together again? I have something up my sleeve, and you know you don't want to miss this!  
  
Let me know; I'm back from upper Scotland now and I'll be in town for the next three weeks or so.  
  
By the way, Mum and Dad have decided to have a Christmas party early in December. Dad's promotion this year really served to bring in more money for them and they want to do something to celebrate. I'm not sure when it is; they will probably send you an owl with an invitation. Just wanted to let you know in advance!  
  
Looking forward to your owl,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione smiled and quickly wrote a response for Pig to take back to his master.  
  
Ron,  
  
I've missed you as well! I hope things went well in Scotland, whatever you were doing there.  
  
I'm available on Friday, do you want to make it a date? Let me know.  
  
And the Christmas party sounds lovely!  
  
See you on Friday,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron told Hermione that he would show up at her flat around three and to dress warmly. When he got to the flat, he saw that she was wearing a pair of black trousers and a warm red sweater.  
  
*Love knows no season  
  
Love knows no climb  
  
Romance can blossom any old time  
  
Here in the open we're walking and hopin' together*  
  
"Hey Mione," he said to her, voice full of affection.  
  
She blushed as she replied, "Hi, Ron. Have you been alright?"  
  
He grinned, "However I was before, now I'm perfect."  
  
Her cheeks turned even rosier as she said, "Well, are these clothes alright? You haven't exactly told me what we are going to be doing."  
  
He stepped back and examined what she was wearing in a half joking sort of manner, "Well, it will keep you warm, but unless you have a repelling charm on those pants you will get very wet."  
  
She gasped, "What?"  
  
Ron grinned again, "Don't worry, love. We're just going to be taking a walk through deep snow, maybe building a snowman, and the like."  
  
Hermione smiled at him warmly, "Alright, I can handle that. Let me put a repelling charm on these pants, get some warmer clothes, and we can be off."  
  
Hermione returned a moment later with a warm jacket, scarf, and gloves. Ron, already possessing these items, extended his hand and led her down out of her apartment into the cold, snowy air.  
  
*Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
  
In the lane snow is glistening  
  
A beautiful sight we're happy tonight  
  
Walking in a winter wonderland*  
  
"Ron, where are we going to go to take a walk through the snow? All the London streets have been cleared," Hermione asked him as she saw the cars driving through the clean streets.  
  
Ron grinned, "First, we'll be Apparating to the Burrow."  
  
Hermione nodded and the both of them appeared a second later in front of the magical house. Hermione gasped and her eyes sparkled when she looked down the snowy, un-cleared drive by the house.  
  
Four horses were tethered to an open, red sleigh for two and waited patiently for Ron and Hermione to board. Hermione could hear their bells ringing as they moved to keep warm in the frigid air and shook their white manes in greeting.  
  
Ron smiled at his girlfriend's delight, "I thought you might enjoy this. I've never ridden in a sleigh before, have you?"  
  
She shook her head, "Never. I've only read about it."  
  
Ron gave a small tug on her hand, leading her towards the sleigh, "Well, come my darling, and we shall ride on wherever our fine horses lead us."  
  
She followed him and he helped her step into the sleigh before getting in himself and taking the reins. Snow began to fall and she felt as if she were in a snow globe surrounded by the blanketed countryside. She cast a warming spell around the sleigh to shield Ron and herself against the added wind from the movement of the sleigh.  
  
After a while, the sleigh stopped in a meadow and Ron jumped down from the sleigh to Hermione's side.  
  
"Here is where we disembark for our walk, my lady," he said with a grin. Hermione laughed and took his hand as he helped her step down. When she was safely on the ground, he un-tethered the horses and let them walk off, then shrinking the sleigh to fit inside his pocket.  
  
"Ron, won't the horses run off?" she asked him in confusion.  
  
He shook his head, "No, they are magical horses of course. As soon as the sleigh becomes full size again, they will return. Come on, let's take a walk through the trees. The Burrow is on the other side of this wood here, and I walked through it often as a child with Fred and George, and Ginny, so I know it fairly well."  
  
She nodded, "There was a forested area near my house as well. I used to go into the forest in the summer and read in one of my favorite clearings nearby, and in the winter I went to the same place with the neighbors to have snowball fights and build snowmen."  
  
*Gone away is the bluebird  
  
Here to stay is the new bird  
  
He sings a love song as we go along  
  
Walking in a winter wonderland*  
  
As they walked, a poem came to Ron's mind, though he could not place it.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever heard a poem that begins, 'Whose woods these are I think I know / His house is in the village though / He will not see me stopping here / To watch his woods fill up with snow?'"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, it's by the American poet Robert Frost, and it's called 'Stopping By the Woods on a Snowy Evening.' I read it once in school, and I really liked it. It became one of my favorite poems. Where did you hear it? You didn't go to Muggle school."  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't remember; Harry has a book of poetry, maybe I read it in there. What's the whole poem?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and then recited clearly the following:  
  
"Whose woods these are I think I know  
  
His house is in the village though  
  
He will not see me stopping here  
  
To watch his woods fill up with snow.  
  
My little horse must think it queer  
  
To stop without a farmhouse near  
  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
  
The darkest evening of the year.  
  
He gives his harness bells a shake  
  
To ask if there is some mistake  
  
The only other sounds's the sweep  
  
Of easy wind and downy flake.  
  
The woods are lovely, dark, and deep  
  
But I have promises to keep  
  
And miles to go before I sleep  
  
And miles to go before I sleep."  
  
Ron smiled, "Yes, that's the poem. I'm sure I read it in one of Harry's books now. You know, some of the ideas the Muggles came up with in their literature are pretty interesting."  
  
Hermione nodded, "You know how I feel about books."  
  
Ron groaned, "Oh, how could I forget?"  
  
She slapped him lightly on the arm, "Ron!"  
  
He laughed heartily and reached to wrap his arms around her, "Oh, Hermione, you know how much I love you. Especially your love for books."  
  
Teasing him, she backed away and he started to chase her. With a little squeal, she ran down the path from which they had come and back into the clearing. He caught up with her and gently threw a snowball in her direction. Laughing, she lunged at his body and the two fell lightly into the drift of snow, rolling and throwing snow at one another.  
  
*In the meadow we can build a snowman  
  
And pretend that he is Parson Brown  
  
He'll say 'Are you married?'  
  
We'll say 'No man! But you can do the job when you're in town!'*  
  
Ron got up from the ground and extended his hand to Hermione, "Well, would you like to make a snowman? We have plenty of snow!"  
  
She smiled, "Sure! I'll roll the bottom part."  
  
The two set to work packing and rolling the snow into large balls and making tracks in the snow marking where they had been with them. Hermione rolled a base four feet in diameter, and Ron rolled a middle part of two feet.  
  
"Do you want to set that part on top and I'll make a head?" Hermione asked him as they caught their breath after the work.  
  
Ron nodded, "Sure, sounds good to me."  
  
She rolled a one foot snowball which Ron placed on top while standing on tiptoes, as he was not quite, but nearly, six feet tall; in the end the snowman was seven feet tall.  
  
"Here, I'll get some branches for his arms," Hermione said, walking over the edge of the forest to find them. Ron transfigured one of the stubby ones into a carrot and some stones into coal and placed them on the snowman as well.  
  
"So, Hermione, the snowman wants to know if we're married," Ron said jokingly.  
  
She smiled, "I know what you're playing at Ron. Alright, just tell him he can do it when we're in town."  
  
Ron grinned and then asked, "Do you want to continue the walk now?'  
  
She nodded, "Sure."  
  
He took her hand and they walked along the path through the forest..  
  
"Hermione, what do you imagine you want to be doing in give years?" Ron asked her suddenly.  
  
She was a bit startled by the question, but answered, "Well, I hope to have moved up a little in my job and have a much better position. I hope to have married, and maybe had a child. I hope that I will still have many friends and that I will be a good mother, and . . ."  
  
Ron cut her off and gazed down at her through his loving eyes, "You'll be a wonderful mother, Mione. Don't even worry about that."  
  
She blushed, but asked, "How about you?"  
  
He shrugged, "I really hope we'll have caught all the Death Eaters by then, but I wouldn't want my job to get boring! I'd like to have started a family also, but what happens, happens. I'll be ready for it."  
  
She smiled and they walked deeper into the forest, turning around when it began to get dark outside. Ron summoned the horses by the enlargement of the sleigh and they rode back to the Burrow and then Apparated to Hermione's flat to dry and get warm.  
  
*Later on we'll conspire  
  
As we dream by the fire  
  
To face unafraid the plans that we made  
  
Walking in a winter wonderland*  
  
Hermione changed into flannel pants and a shirt and found Ron a pair of sweats to wear as well as an oversized sweater. She made some hot chocolate and he said a charm to start a fire in the fireplace. They snuggled close together and drank the hot chocolate, as Ron again started asking her questions.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
She looked up at his face, "Yes Ron?  
  
"Where do you see me, in your future?"  
  
Hermione was startled by the question. She knew where she saw him - she loved him - but she didn't want to tell him that.  
  
Ron could sense her confusion and frustration as she stayed silent for over a minute, although she didn't notice it.  
  
"You don't have to say if you don't want to," he told her gently, caressing her hand.  
  
She sighed, "I'm not sure yet, Ron. But I will tell you when I know, I promise."  
  
He nodded, "Alright, and I'll wait, I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! One more left . . .  
  
Oh! And, please let me know what your questions are. I want to be sure to answer them in the last chapter, which I hope to post tomorrow morning or something!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	17. How Many Ways

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series; JK Rowling and Warner Bros do. The poem in this chapter belongs to me, solely me.  
  
A/N It's been quite a ride! Here is the final chapter of "How Many Ways."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How Many Ways  
  
Chapter 17 ~ How Many Ways  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The party at the Weasley's house was scheduled for Saturday, December 7th at 8:00 in the evening. Hermione spent the day window shopping in Diagon Alley, trying to decide what to buy for her friends and family for Christmas.  
  
As she looked down the alley through the light snowfall, she saw Ron Weasley walking through looking in the windows as well, hands in his pockets. Smiling, she hurried to where he was standing.  
  
"Ron! How are you?" she said, giving him a warm hug.  
  
He returned it, warmth coming into his eyes as he felt the familiar tingling sensation in his spine, "Hermione, I'm wonderful." She looked at his eyes, however, and saw that he seemed preoccupied.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked him slowly.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all," he replied quickly, "I'm just getting some items for Mum. I guess I'm a little worried about the mission."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, always about the mission of course."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Why are you here?"  
  
She smiled, "I'm window shopping, trying to decide what to buy for people for Christmas."  
  
He beamed at her, "So soon? You are on top of things, my dear!"  
  
She blushed, "Well, you don't seem to have any bags. You better get off to do your shopping so your mother has proper time for everything she has to accomplish."  
  
"Yes, you're right," he agreed with her, blue eyes never leaving her own, "I'll see you tonight. I can't wait, really."  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "See you then."  
  
Hermione returned home around five and set about to get ready for the party. She took a shower and dried her bushy hair, using a potion to make it behave and then letting it fall around her face and down her back. Sighing contentedly in the warm, humid room she put on again the shirt she had worn to the Lifehouse concert; she figured it would match the cranberry wreaths with which Mrs. Weasley had decorated the Burrow. She put on also the crème sweater; however, instead of Muggle jeans she wore a pair of nice black trousers. After she had applied lipstick, blush, mascara, and perfume she looked and felt full of Christmas spirit.  
  
Ginny was already at the Burrow helping her mother with the desserts and tea for the evening. Hermione ate a quick bit of meat pie before Apparating to the Burrow.  
  
"Hermione! Our first guest," Ginny said, greeting her best friend with a hug.  
  
Hermione smiled, "What can I do to help?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, carrying a large plate of biscuits and placing it on a table nearby.  
  
"Nothing, dear! Just enjoy yourself; that's what the evening is about, after all. Ginny, darling, don't neglect the next batch of biscuits!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes when her mother was out of sight and motioned for Hermione to follow her into the kitchen. The Burrow had been carefully and elaborately decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations. There was a tree in the family room, under which were many presents. Hermione stole a glance at them and saw the names of each Weasley child, but also the names of guests.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had placed a wreath on each door, with cranberries just as Hermione had suspected. The house smelled strongly of pine and fresh biscuits and served to put Hermione further into the Christmas mind set. Charmed candles hung in the air, and there was a bit of mistletoe by the fireplace, unnoticed by Hermione because of its size.  
  
Ginny turned towards Hermione, "Mum has been working all day on this party! She's very excited, but starting to get a bit annoying." Hermione snorted. "Hermione! Well, it's true. Anyway, you can help me with the rest of the food if you fancy to."  
  
Hermione nodded and set to work with the tea as Ginny took the biscuits out of the oven and arranged them on another plate to take to the family room. Other guests began to arrive; Fred and George with their girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia; Bill and Fleur with little Kristy and Kevin, who ran to give their grandmum a big hug. Harry and Cassie, Marc, Remus, the Grangers, Ron; and finally Mr. Weasley arrived home from the Ministry. Charlie was caught up with work in Romania, but he sent his love. Percy had to stay in the Middle East, but he sent his love as well.  
  
The house was cramped with the nineteen people filling its halls, but it felt cozy to those inside who were enjoying one another's company and the atmosphere was one of love and togetherness.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat on the floor with the little twins and entertained them while all the others caught up with one another and met Cassie. Harry and Ron were engrossed in discussion in the corner of the room. Hermione looked up to meet Ron's eye and he beamed in her direction. Marc was talking with Mr. Weasley, although the conversation did not seem to be going well. Marc kept looking helplessly at Ginny as though he would do anything to get out of the situation, but she did not notice as she helped Kristy get a biscuit from the table. Hermione sat with Kevin and told him stories and he begged and begged for more.  
  
She smiled, "What kind of story would you like to hear next, Kevin?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment and ran a hand through his red and whitish hair, which Hermione had to admit was amazing to look at, "Tell me a Christmas story! A Muggle one, not a wizard one, because Mum and Dad have told me all of those."  
  
"Alright, well, let's see. Would you like to hear about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" she asked him.  
  
He looked thoughtful again, "Alright."  
  
"Well, Santa Claus had eight reindeer that used to pull his sleigh. Do you know their names?"  
  
Kevin nodded with excitement, "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and, um, and . . . I don't remember."  
  
She smiled, "Blitzen."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah! Blitzen!"  
  
She continued, "So, Santa had eight reindeer that he used to pull his sleigh to deliver presents to all the children around the world. There were other reindeer that lived in the North Pole and one was called Rudolph. He was teased by the others because he had a red nose, which glowed at night like a light bulb."  
  
Kevin giggled, "What's a light bulb?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well, it's something Muggles use so that they can see when it's dark. It uses something called electricity, which is the same thing that makes lightning in the sky."  
  
Kevin looked at her in wonder, "Muggles use lightning to be able to see?"  
  
She laughed, "No, silly, they use electricity, which helps to make lightning."  
  
Kevin nodded, "Oh, ok."  
  
Hermione started again, "Anyway, the other reindeer didn't really like Rudolph and it made him very sad. One year, it was very cloudy outside and Santa wouldn't have been able to see to deliver all the presents to everyone in the world . . ."  
  
Ron gazed over at his girlfriend sitting with his nephew by the Christmas tree, "Merlin, Harry, she's so beautiful."  
  
Harry grinned, "Yeah, she is. We've been friends for so long; I think I know almost everything there is to know about her."  
  
Ron nodded and couldn't stop smiling, "Gosh, I was so mean to her at first. I was mean to her throughout a lot of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes, but you were also a teenager then. No one can blame a teenage bloke for acting the way he's designed to. And she has forgiven you; Merlin, I do believe she loves you."  
  
Hermione looked over for a moment as Kevin went to get a biscuit and gave Ron a warm smile. He raised his glass to her and took a drink as a pink blush came across her cheeks. Kevin returned and sat in her lap; Ron heard him ask for another story and Kristy came up to sit with her, too. Hermione wrapped an arm around the second twin and launched into "Twas the Night Before Christmas," embellishing it and making the twins laugh in all the right places.  
  
"She's my life," Ron whispered and Harry clapped a hand on his back.  
  
"I know, mate, I know."  
  
At half past nine, noticing the sleepy looks in her grandchildren's eyes, Mrs. Weasley made an announcement, "Everyone! It's time for presents! Everyone has a present underneath the tree, go on, open it! To you from Arthur and me."  
  
"Molly, you really shouldn't have," Remus protested as she handed him his gift.  
  
She pressed it back towards his chest, "Remus, it's our gift to you. Please accept it."  
  
He finally sighed and sat back in his chair to open the gift as the others around the room opened theirs as well. The ladies each received a necklace with a charm shaped as the first letter of their name, while the chaps received knitted scarves, red and gold as all of the ones who had attended Hogwarts had been in Gryffindor. Kristy and Kevin received the same, as well as a bag of sweets for each. Fleur quickly snatched these away and put them up on the counter for the following morning; the family was staying at the Burrow until the next day, when they would take a Portkey back to Egypt.  
  
Hermione stood and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug, "Thank you so much; this necklace is beautiful."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Oh, you're quite welcome dear."  
  
Ron grinned and winked at his mother, "Yes, thanks Mum. This scarf is a welcome change from the maroon jumper."  
  
She glared at him, "Ronald, you will still be receiving that jumper. Never fear."  
  
Sighing, he turned and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Well, it was worth a try." She laughed and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"Kids, say goodnight to your Grandmum, Grandpa, uncles, Aunt Ginny, and friends. It's time for bed," Bill said as he scooped one twin up in each of his arms.  
  
They wrapped their arms around his strong shoulders, "Daddy! We want to stay! We want to stay!" However, their yawns proved to their parents that they were exhausted and Fleur took them up to the room in which they were staying to put them to bed.  
  
The adults settled into the cozy family room and told stories of their lives at present and their future plans. Ron was asked about his mission, of course, but as he could not comment they moved on to Harry.  
  
"Well, Defense against the Dark Arts lessons are going well; I can't say there are any students which worry me. It's harder with the older ones because they were at Hogwarts when I was, but it's getting easier," he replied, "Quidditch is going well. We beat Ravenclaw," Cassie scowled at him, he grinned, "And we are going to play Hufflepuff next."  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed, "That's great, Harry. Marc, how are things with you?"  
  
Marc sat up, "Well, I've gotten a few new patients recently. Work is taking up a lot of my time, and I might go back to the relief stations soon."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow, "What about Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked embarrassed, "Well, er, we hadn't told anyone yet, but we decided to break up."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione rounded on her and exclaimed, "What?!"  
  
Marc squeezed Ginny's hand and continued the explanation, "Well, it's been a lot of fun and I really love Ginny as a friend, but that's all we really are. Friends. Plus, since I'm being transferred back to the relief front, we'd be away for a long time. It just wouldn't work."  
  
Ginny nodded, "It was mutual, so it's alright, as evidenced by the fact that I still invited Marc tonight."  
  
Cassie told the group that she was finishing work on a story about the continuing war against the Death Eaters, to be published the next month.  
  
Remus gave an update on his position at the ministry; aside from a few attempted Death Eater break-ins, which had all been avoided, nothing really new had happened.  
  
The Grangers didn't have any real news either, and most of the group knew what Hermione did for Percy. There was a bit of a silence until Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, er, I have something to say," he said a bit shakily and he got up from his place next to Hermione and stood by the fireplace. All eyes were on him as he began his monologue.  
  
"I'm glad you all are here for this because I wouldn't be able to do this unless I knew I had your complete support and love behind me. Christmas means a lot to me; it's one of my favourite times of the year, not just because of the presents, but because people are always warm and cheery at Christmas. I'm glad that I got to spend some time with you this year to help get in the spirit.  
  
But right now I want to talk about something else, someone else. Hermione, I've told you before, and I'm telling you now. I love you. I love you more than I love life itself, heck, you are my life. You are everything I live for and everything I want. I don't know how better to express my love to you than this."  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud, "How Many Ways, by, well, me.  
  
How many ways can I prove my love to you?  
  
What can I think of to show you it's true?  
  
I gave you flowers, but they wilted away  
  
I made you a picnic one autumn day  
  
I made a mistake, but you forgave  
  
I asked you out again, so very brave  
  
You said yes! My heart began to soar  
  
I came over to help you with a chore  
  
We went to a party, it didn't quite work out  
  
But it strengthened our love, without a doubt!  
  
One mean git wiped the grin off your face  
  
I tried to comfort you with a warm embrace  
  
I gave you a promise I'd always be true  
  
I'd always be full of love for you  
  
We had fun with our friends one lovely night  
  
And climbed up a bridge, what a sight!  
  
We went to a concert and they played a sweet song  
  
Something happened there, something strong.  
  
Last week I showed you a winter wonderland  
  
We had so much fun walking hand in hand.  
  
I can't think of what else to say  
  
To show you why I feel this way  
  
I just pray that you know how much I love thee  
  
And ask you this, will you marry me?"  
  
Ron's voice was steady throughout, even to the last line. He got down on one knee, presenting her with a small velvet box. She could see his passionate love reflected in the way he looked deep in her eyes, as if he was looking into her very soul.  
  
Hermione's heart raced; this was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She loved him. It was time.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes and Ron didn't know whether they were tears of joy or tears of sorrow. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew he had just taken a chance; he didn't even know if she loved him! But he also knew that it was for the best, whatever the outcome.  
  
Hermione knew all eyes were on her. Suddenly, her face brightened into a large smile and she whispered, "I love you. Yes."  
  
Ron barely heard her, "What?"  
  
Hermione repeated herself louder so they could all hear, "Ronald Weasley, I love you. I love you, I love you! Of course I will marry you!"  
  
His face broke into a grin and he stood, picked her up, and twirled her in a circle, "You will?!"  
  
She nodded, tears of joy streaming down from her eyes, "Yes, yes, and yes!"  
  
He set her down and placed a light kiss on her lips before kneeling again to place the ring on her finger.  
  
"I was in Diagon Alley getting this ring today," he told her, "I was so worried you had seen me coming out of the jewelry shop!"  
  
She smiled through her tears, "I didn't, oh, this is so amazing. Ron, I love you so much."  
  
He looked at her, "When did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She blushed, "I knew you loved me at the concert, and I knew I loved you last week."  
  
Ron felt a clap on his shoulder; he had forgotten anyone else was in the room! He turned around to see his best friend; Harry.  
  
"Congratulations mate. I knew you could do it," he then turned his green eyes to Hermione, "And you, my other best friend, I am so excited for you too!" He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a big hug, "Aw, I love you both. I'm so glad you are getting married!"  
  
The Weasleys and their friends all came forward to congratulate the couple and it wasn't long before the wedding became the topic of conversation. The coming weeks brought joy to all as they watched Ron and Hermione grow deeper in love with one another and enjoyed the Christmas season.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!  
  
Thank you to all who were with me the whole time I was writing this! Your support has helped me greatly and your reviews always brought light to my day!  
  
I am planning four more stories; the first chapters of which will not be posted for a few weeks, maybe not even until August, as, again, I will be out of town!  
  
Enjoy Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!  
  
I know I will!  
  
Have a great summer! Be safe, God bless, and "never give up, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn." (Harriet Beecher Stowe)  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	18. Author's Final Note

Hello to all . . . this Author's Note is to tell you about updates to "How Many Ways." After reading Order of Phoenix, I realized there were key elements in the story which needed to be changed; this evening I went back and edited the entire story.  
  
Changes are minimal; mostly changing places where Sirius is mentioned to Remus, Voldemort is now defeated at the end of their 7th year rather than three years later, a reference to Arabella Figg, one to Fudge, and so on and so forth.  
  
Feel free to go back and read them!  
  
I will be posting the sequel to "How Many Ways," called "All the Days," in August.  
  
I posted a one-shot called "Prodigal Son" the other day that a couple people have read; I'd love your opinions on it!  
  
So, have a great week!!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


End file.
